


落葉

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, girl!grantaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 搞搞性轉。其實就是個兩個互相甜痛兩百年的人被終於滿地雞毛的生活推到一起的小故事
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ♂E、♀R，全員轉生現代背景，有街壘記憶  
> 國會新星E，工作室藝術家R  
> ABC是個全員有名的奇奇怪怪小團體，內部消化CP如影隨形  
> 作者是政治盲，只喜歡愛與自由，以及路障男孩  
> 並且我又想給ABC搞名字私設了  
> 美好的青年屬於雨果，大寫加粗的OOC屬於我  
> 大約也是BGM大放送

**序- Et l'histoire commence ......**

[搭配BGM更有即視感](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22278530)

古費拉克放下手裡的平板。

「沒有什麼新聞比這一則更合適打開秋天的首個星期三，也是我的假期第一天的早晨，」他宣稱，「《她是誰???－新生代國會顏值智商扛把子夜會女票!》」

「更新下你的信息庫，親愛的，」公白飛揉揉他的頭髮，「安灼拉上個月就跟大R當室友去了。」

共和國前進黨成立以來最年輕的秘書，法蘭西國會新生代顏值智商二把手，在推上擁有超過百萬個粉的古費拉克差點兒把用來塗麵包的奶油糊在自己臉上。

「室友?」他激動地追問，「他們住哪兒?室友?愛潘妮不是大R的室友嗎?」

「他們就住謬尚二樓，」公白飛說道。他手機上的呼叫信息覆蓋了主頁，滴滴答答響個沒停。

「我得走了，小貓兒，」公白飛說，「晚上直接謬尚見好嗎。」

他匆忙吻了古費拉克的額角一下，抓起他需要帶出門的物件，消失在他們的公寓。

古費拉克也沒有悠閒地吃早餐。他往ABC的朋友們的群發出整串消息，質問，「安灼拉什麼時候跟大R好上了?你們到哪一步了?為什麼沒人告訴我你們在當室友?難道我交往的是假朋友?愛潘妮怎麼辦?妳住那兒呀?有沒有人給我回個話?」

幾秒後回話的是馬呂斯。他發來另一則小報新聞鍊接，《安灼拉疑與對象同居，迷弟迷妹聚眾失戀》。

又幾秒後古費拉克的手機發出提示音，愛潘妮把伽佛洛什拉進了ABC的朋友們的群。

月刊記者兼時尚博主珂賽特‧割風小姐整天的時間都被用來無數次複製貼上”無可奉告”這句話給想從她這裡問出消息的人。

同樣的事件發生在讓‧普魯維爾，也就是青年作家間藝文雜誌主編熱安，的寫字室，他不得不暫停撰寫最新詩稿，給整間出版社統一發了封標題與內容皆為無可奉告的電郵並且請收件者們將他的信件週知給其他同行。

這樣的情況還發生在律師事務所、健身房、法蘭西勞工總會巴黎辦公室、巴黎第六大學位於第十三區的醫學校區、主宮醫院的病理研究室，以及聖米歇爾廣場生意最好的紋身藝術工作室。

「管好您自己的紋身，」愛潘妮‧德納第小姐舉著紋身槍，對她的客人們重複說道。她的意思是少管ABC的家務事。

古費拉克不知道安灼拉搬去跟格朗泰爾一起住的原因倒不是他疏於關心朋友，而是因為前一個月他都在比利時代表黨會參加北約總部舉行的反戰論壇，昨晚他回到巴黎的班機降落時接近午夜，古費拉克又在公白飛開車載他回家的路上睡死了。他的工作手機和私人手機都有安灼拉的號碼(同樣分為工作機和私人機)，但前頭古費拉克沒怎麼看他的個人手機，也就沒有看到安灼拉發給他的消息，「我搬回謬尚住了。」

不久後這條消息就被其他家人朋友的新對話，以及ABC的朋友們的群的上千條群聊踢出手機屏幕直接沉了。

為了徹底搞清楚情況，古費拉克利用早晨完成家裡的衛生清潔，午餐後他坐下來仔細整理他從北約論壇帶回來的文書資料，寄回黨會辦公室，又下樓去街角的店裡買了點水果，掐著時間來到聖米歇爾廣場。天色看著像要下雨，他走出地鐵站，走過經歷了漫長歲月而開始發黑的泥磚道路，行經商家的各色招牌，一個街頭藝人在路邊演奏，古費拉克往他的提琴箱放進幾枚硬幣，往前走。他來到謬尚咖啡館前門，屬於夏季的盆栽逐漸凋零；這些盆栽分別屬於ABC的朋友們，最顯眼的是屬於格朗泰爾的香檳玫瑰，旁邊當然有熱安的各色雛菊，還有若李的多肉植物，以及安灼拉的一大叢巴西木。門口的地上有些落葉，古費拉克用鞋尖將落葉堆到一旁，伸手推開咖啡廳的玻璃門，迎來糊了他滿頭滿臉的噴射彩帶、亮片，還有ABC的朋友們的歡呼聲，「 **歡迎回家，公民!** 」

「晚安，公民、男朋友以及朋友們，」古費拉克站在原地，掛著滿身亮閃閃的東西，些許吃驚但愉快地說，「很高興知道你們有這麼愛我。大R，看起來真不錯。」

「你不需要這麼說，」格朗泰爾說，「不過，謝謝。」

「是真的很不錯。」公白飛忙著給古費拉克清掉彩帶，也說，「是新買的?」

「不算是，」格朗泰爾說，「它們躺在我櫃子有半年了，最近才被想起來。」

「當時我們為了拚單－」愛潘妮接口。

「就是為了想買點顏料，花樣圖紙什麼的，就又多買了幾組大套組－」

「絲芙蘭害人。」愛潘妮總結。

「要我說吧，你們首先不該往臉上塗這麼多化學製品，」若李說，「而且價格便宜的套組效期大多也不長，最多半年就要替換的。」

「閉嘴，若李，」愛潘妮說，「我花出去的可都是血汗錢，那些眼影口紅到我入土為安之後才算過期。」

其他人圍在一起，不時刷新各家新聞首頁，查看推特動態；幾篇數個月前曾經屠版的新聞果然又被翻出來在各大吸顏bot、LGBT、大學生交流會等論壇熱烈討論。那些長文章裡的配圖全是穿著黑色條紋三件套的古費拉克同穿著淺色羊絨三件套的安灼拉並肩走在巴格第爾公園(Parc de Bagatelle)茂盛的丁香花走廊下有說有笑的高清照。幾分鐘前還有人給這些早已被闢謠的文章留下最新評論，當中有三分之二是意難平小作文，還有代替公白飛給意難平小作文打出問號的，剩下的評論全忙著收圖。那是場國會青年工作者的高峰會，作為各自黨代表的安灼拉和古費拉克自然準時出席，他們讀的同一間高中，又讀同間大學同個班的底細在記者拍到他們走在一起的畫面後全被扒出來在網上流竄。這樁兩黨聯姻的新聞由另一間報社記者拍到古費拉克與公白飛出入房仲辦公室選新屋子正式告結。取而代之的是公白飛的學經歷、工作地點，患者反饋等等被新扒出來的信息，以至於巴黎主宮醫院的腦科病患數突然大增，作為公白飛師弟的博士在讀若李收到過量懇請他轉交給公白飛的禮物。

博須埃說，「才幾個月前，人們還在懷疑古費拉克跟安灼拉是去巴格第爾結婚，轉眼他們又編出新的緋聞材料。」

「正所謂一瓜未平一瓜又起，」弗以伊點著頭同意。

「誰能行行好給我捋清楚這些事是怎麼發生的?」古費拉克從咖啡機下拿出馬克杯，邊給他的飲料添糖漿邊說，「潘妮?妳怎麼突然就搬家了?大R?這是什麼打賭遊戲?」

堆滿烏雲的天空終於願意開始下雨。謬尚咖啡廳的氣氛特別好，ABC的朋友們紛紛取笑古費拉克，公白飛溫和地阻止他們但是不大成功。咖啡廳採用米色的日光燈做照明好讓ABC的朋友們在這裡讀東西時不至於傷了眼睛。熱安給播放音樂的平板換了頻道又調低音量，咖啡座的牆角倚著吉他和架子鼓。

格朗泰爾趴在吧檯，用棉籤沾著紅色的飲料在餐巾紙上作畫；從律師事務所過來的幾人談論著手上的新案子。有個青年走過街道，他把雨傘放得很低好遮住臉，半個包被雨水打濕，他在門外拍掉皮革包面上的水珠，把落葉又往旁邊推了幾下，收好傘，這才推門進入掛著打烊告示牌的謬尚咖啡廳。

「安琪!」古費拉克大喊，「怎麼回事! 我才出差一個月，回到家突然就聽說你跟大R同居啦。」

格朗泰爾完成隨手畫，拿起餐巾紙在空氣裡搧，說，「你到底在給誰著急，小貓兒，你怎麼隨便給合租公寓的人無條件進位成同居?安灼拉那間房到現在連床墊都沒有。」

愛潘妮大笑起來，古費拉克被這個消息震了一驚。安灼拉淡定地找到地方放包，檢查過工作手機，洗了手繞進吧台開冰箱，找出一盒看上去是食物的東西，對古費拉克說，「歡迎回來。我只是需要有個住的地方，剛好愛潘妮搬家，我就搬過來了。」

古費拉克感覺自己還是少聽見了什麼，說，「你不是一直在蒙馬特住得好好的?」

「先前的室友不續租，我想住的離市中心近一點，難道我就不能搬家?」安灼拉困惑到有些不高興地說，「你是不是開會開出記憶覆蓋了?」

「倒不是記憶覆蓋，」公白飛為古費拉克辯解，「只是你們倆孤男寡女的住在樓上，小貓兒對這樣的新聞有些吃不消。」

「要不，」格朗泰爾提議，「你上樓喝點白蘭地冷靜下?」

安灼拉望著天花板。

**Chapter 1**

ABC的朋友們是個有名的青年組織，人數不多且並無招募新血的意願。成員包含國會的未來明星、民法律師、醫生、獲獎紋身師傅、藝術家、記者、拳擊教練、新創雜誌主編等，他們似乎彼此認識很久了，在工作單位之外主要的活動地點是謬尚咖啡廳，店的股東是組織某一成員的富裕父親。謬尚可是間活的古蹟，據說在1832年，有個與ABC的朋友們相似的青年組織在這裡發起革//命，地點就在店門外五十碼開外的聖米歇爾廣場中央。咖啡廳的招牌旁掛有迎風飄揚的國旗，除了必要的現代化設備，謬尚的內部硬體經由精心維護，長年保持在它兩百年前剛開業不久時的模樣。這間咖啡廳對外營業的時間不長，僅有每週一到週五的午茶時段，剩餘的時間它全權歸ABC的朋友們所有。咖啡座隔壁的藝品廊倒是全年營業，格朗泰爾經營著這間藝廊，她的畫室也在這裡。2010年代到巴黎求學的大學生中，要屬格朗泰爾的知識最多。藝廊的牆上貼著幾張名片，學美術的學生要是不知道上哪裡買材料，他們就來格朗泰爾的藝廊查看名片上的電話，也觀摩格朗泰爾的作品。謬尚的不遠處就是愛潘妮的紋身工作室，巴阿雷背後的整幅巴黎地圖就是在那裡完成的。

「如果現在還是路易十八世的時代，我確信您會與您的那些朋友群起革//命。」安灼拉的上司，綠黨總書記不只一次這樣對他說。

總書記女士不知道的是，如果法蘭西歷史課本有記載，她就會讀到1832年發生在聖米歇爾廣場的起義並非傳說，謬尚咖啡廳也的確是那個不幸被殲滅的青年會的總部。她更不知道她眼前這個自己費了番勁從HRW[1]挖過來成為幕僚的青年事實上曾是，現在也依然是那個革//命組織的領袖。

ABC的朋友們統稱想起1832年的記憶的瞬間為 **覺醒** 。聽著像極了普通大學生突然獲得某種超能力。革//命的記憶當然沒能讓他們成為拯救世界的超級英雄，但是這樣的記憶在友情與工資同樣來去無蹤的二十一世紀巴黎，給了ABC的朋友們極為重要的歸屬感。友誼的火苗依然在謬尚燃燒，ABC的聚會依然吵得熱情洋溢，一切都變了，一切也都沒有改變。

「好吧，除了這件事，而且我真的很生氣，我要向上帝他老人家抗議他的不公正。」古費拉克說，「憑什麼大R第二次來到地球就變成了像妳這樣的人間尤物?為什麼妳可以同時長得像阿佳妮又像伊娃‧格林?」

「我哪可能知道。」格朗泰爾回答。

「我承認在這裡又一個第一次見到妳的時候，」熱安用坦白的語氣也說，「我懷疑我被弗以伊傳染，也把妳當成女孩子了。」

他說的是弗以伊連續兩回在頭一次見面時錯把熱安當成長得特別高瘦的漂亮妹妹。弗以伊面紅耳赤。

「可是R現在的確是女孩子。」愛潘妮指出了真相。

「太不可言喻(ineffable)了。」

「我知道你和珂賽特都是蓋曼聚聚的腦粉，馬呂斯，」公白飛公正地說，「不過我想這件事上我們還是別引用《好兆頭》的好。」

「還有件事吧，我總覺得該改一改我們對大R的稱呼，」若李用手指扣著鼻頭說(由於二十一世紀不興使用手杖，若李的這個習慣也變成直接用消毒過的手)，「在ABC，德納第小姐被稱為愛潘妮，或是潘妮，割風小姐被稱為珂賽特，按照這個規則，既然妳現在是格朗泰爾小姐－」

「誰要是敢叫我阿黛爾-可可[2]，」格朗泰爾露出天使愛美麗似的笑容，「我會真正意義扭斷你們的脖子。」

巴阿雷在博須埃忍不住笑出聲音前的最後關頭緊摀住他的嘴使他免於遭受殺害。

「好吧，大寫的R，」古費拉克說，「大R小姐姐，格朗泰爾，戴奧尼西亞(Dionysia)[3]，很高興又能在巴黎見到妳。」

格朗泰爾笑著說，「我也很高興見到你們。」

「等一等，」沉思許久的安灼拉開口問道，「妳現在的名字真的叫可可?」

格朗泰爾搖晃著手裡的玻璃啤酒瓶，並沒有履行她方才的威脅。愛潘妮停下整理新的紋身圖樣卡，同忙著聊天同時趕稿的珂賽特交換數個精彩的眼神。

公白飛對朋友們說，「各位，我相信這裡出現了一個全新的問題。」

這個命題堪比最困難的法庭辯論攻防戰：1832年六月十五日，十九世紀的安灼拉在有生命的最後幾秒接納格朗泰爾，並握住他的手共同赴死，這表示安灼拉並不是個沒有感情的美國直男，不過也可能他真的只是個正常的歐洲人。但是十九世紀那會激進的會給二十一世紀的人當成恐//怖//分//子的安灼拉還願意在組織起義之餘同十九世紀那會比起當學生更喜歡當醉鬼的格朗泰爾長篇大論，試圖把他導向自由平等博愛的大道，除了安灼拉的確一心拯救同胞，還可能表示事實上他某個程度上是喜歡格朗泰爾的。那麼，如果在二十一世紀，2020年的安灼拉開始試著友善但拙的令人不敢直視的方式來與2020年不再經常性當醉鬼並且絕對有資格被稱為絕色的格朗泰爾交流，這樣的話安灼拉是否的確是個有感情的歐洲直男，還是他的確喜歡格朗泰爾，而且想要有進一步的舉動，還是安灼拉在他那些依然脫俗入聖的美好特質下也是個看臉的顏狗?

「不許這樣說他，」格朗泰爾這樣表示反駁。

「而且我們怎麼知道如果大R還是個男孩子，他的臉不會比路易‧加瑞爾(Louis Garrel)的臉更能打?」愛潘妮說。她的言論是相當公平且在理的。

幾個不受到硬性工作時間拘束或是休假中的ABC在謬尚二樓的公寓客廳度過涼爽的下午。古費拉克趁另一個現任住戶不在，強行參觀了他的臥室，並將陪同安灼拉去宜家找床墊的工作提上日程表。

「你急個毛，」伽佛洛什老氣橫秋地說，「他們都用同一部座機收電話留言了，我姐姐說再過不久他們就會搬到同一間臥室去。」

「去那邊寫你的作業，德納第先生。」

愛潘妮搬離這間寬敞明亮的公寓的原因是經過兩年努力，她總算從他們那可怕的父母手中取得伽佛洛什的監護權，把她的弟妹裡僅剩的好苗子帶在身邊。為此愛潘妮在距離小學較近的地段租了間小套房搬過去，逼迫伽佛洛什好好學習天天向上；謬尚的二樓因此空出一間臥室。愛潘妮搬出去不到一週，安灼拉就住進來了。因此，除了靠牆等待乾燥的油彩畫或陶土塑像，擱在窗戶旁的畫架、幾只顏色美極了的少見玻璃酒瓶－它們的命運是，被格朗泰爾拿進畫室，打成碎片或用專業機器碾成顏色美極了的玻璃渣子，重新應用在藝術創作上－這間公寓的客廳還多了個擺滿的書架，桌上疊有用羅伯斯畢爾半身像壓著的法案文件，廚房還有座嶄新的迪朗奇牌(DeLonghi)研磨咖啡機。公白飛代表古費拉克湊上份子錢給安灼拉買了這台喬遷賀禮。格朗泰爾那只髒兮兮的爐煮咖啡壺站在咖啡機旁邊。

「我希望你們作為室友能夠相處得好。」熱安說。

格朗泰爾在她的工作角落用水彩作畫，片刻後才聽見熱安的話，她微笑著說，「別擔心，我們挺好的。」

「每次聽見這句，我都覺得自己像個憂心忡忡的大娘舅。」珂賽特說。她用單眼相機給工作的格朗泰爾拍照。除了她自己的時尚平台，珂賽特還經營一個instagram公開帳號，用來推廣格朗泰爾和愛潘妮的作品。

「我感覺自己像個給女兒女婿操心的老母親。」愛潘妮則說。

「我們很好。」格朗泰爾強調。

古費拉克開口想說幾句，熱安打了個手勢示意他別說出口。

事情並不完全照著十九世紀那個版本的他們自己的規則發生。也許這是上帝對這些早夭過的青年的補償。例如二十一世紀的弗以伊有了父母、博須埃有了偶爾中小額彩票的好運、古費拉克與他的保守派父親不再劍拔弩張。有些事情也似乎沒有變化，比如格朗泰爾醒著的時間大多會讓自己的手沾滿顏料或碳粉，作畫用的圍裙也不怎麼清洗，對酒精的耐受度超乎常人；又比如安灼拉回到住處後不是疲倦的直接睡掉整個晚上就是依靠無限續杯的咖啡熬過整夜瀏覽他必須讀完的文件，另外，二十一世紀的科技使安灼拉經常必須在普通市民睡的正香的時間接收綠黨總書記女士的新信息，或是在其他不可理喻的時間把新的公告發給他手底下的文員團隊讓他們立刻熟記至倒背如流－十九世紀那會他就經常對ABC的朋友們幹這樣的壞事。

「早安。」

秋天的第二個週一的早晨，安灼拉把自己整理的可以見人，走進客廳，對格朗泰爾說。

格朗泰爾正在畫架前小心地落筆，「早安。如果你需要點遮黑眼圈用的顏料，我可以借你。」

「今天下午我就休假了，」安灼拉說，「我只是得去辦公室簽幾個字。」

格朗泰爾鬈曲的頭髮給胡亂挽著，她的寬外套袖口沾了點顏料。安灼拉過去看那幅畫，肖像裡的金髮少年站在沙灘，斜披著潔白的長袍。他的面頰紅潤，嘴角不明顯地揚著，沐浴在早晨陽光的肖像透露著一種純真高潔的氣息。格朗泰爾正在調整背景裡海洋的顏色。

「很好看。」安灼拉說。

「謝謝。」格朗泰爾含糊不清地嘟囔。

不久後安灼拉又說，「最近妳似乎不怎麼畫太陽神了?」

格朗泰爾被這句話干擾。她往後退一步，將畫筆重新浸入藍顏料裡攪拌，皺起眉頭，輕笑著搖頭。

「我知道以前我都對你說過哪些奇奇怪怪的話，領袖，我也想請你忘記那些話，」她用有些尷尬的口吻對安灼拉說，「而且，這不是阿波羅，這是伯恩‧安德森在《魂斷威尼斯》裡的一個遠景。」

[1] 人權觀察（英語：Human Rights Watch，簡稱HRW）是一個非政府的國際組織，總部設在美國紐約，在巴黎、舊金山、雪梨、東京、多倫多、華盛頓特區和蘇黎世均設有辦事處。組織的宗旨可直接見於其名稱。

[2]阿黛爾(Adèle)是雨果聚聚夫人的名字，可可應該大家都造是誰的小名(。祈禱領袖早日抵達first name base

[3]酒神，本應是Dionysius，但由於此篇的R是個小姐姐則改為Dionysia


	2. Chapter 2

「我們都有改變，而且最好大方承認這個事實。」公白飛對安灼拉說，「畢竟上回我們都還受到那個時代的限制，但二十一世紀的社會的確比十九世紀更加自由。你甚至不需要靠起義就能改變世界。」

「我說的不是這個。」安灼拉說。

「我知道，但是這題真的超綱了，」公白飛說，「除了勸你像對待同齡朋友那樣對待大R，並且尊重她現在的性別之外，我真的幫不上多少忙。」

「我一直都像對待你們一樣對待他，」安灼拉說。

公白飛用顯眼的幅度搖頭。

「她。我是說。」

公白飛依然搖頭。

「以前我對格朗泰爾的確很不友善，」安灼拉承認，他感覺自己聽起來像在試圖自我辯護，「我在改了。現在我是真不確定該怎麼對她才是正確的。」

「這倒是個肉眼可見的事。」公白飛溫和地說，「我說點我的想法：只要大R沒有多說別的，你也不需要特別小心翼翼，別讓她以為你認為她是易碎品。你知道，只要像對待一個大R一樣對她就可以。」

安灼拉把眼睛瞇成了等號線，「謝謝你，公白飛。說的像很容易似的。」

公白飛卻突然哈哈大笑。

「請原諒我，」他說，「我是真沒想過你會為了這種事犯愁。安灼拉，兩個世紀前的你對這些生活裡的小細節可是不屑一顧的。」

安灼拉也笑了，「兩個世紀前的你也不會在五分鐘內就宣布你幫不上忙。」

「就像我說的，我們都經歷了點系統更新，如果可以這樣比喻，」公白飛扶了下眼鏡，自從公白飛也成為小報記者追逐的對象之一，百貨公司時髦眼鏡行裡同款的琥珀棕色方形鏡框銷售量大幅上漲，喀什米爾羊毛衫經常脫銷。

「我感覺你沒有改變太多。」安灼拉說。

「也許是我兩次來到地球都足夠幸運遇上好的環境，並且，整個社會的變化讓我們都有更多選擇，」公白飛微笑，「你就變了不少。從前你總是在生氣。」

「我還是在生氣。」

「不像以前那樣憤怒。我也是這樣。我們都還想著改變現有的社會，但是現在的我感覺不到上回那種高昂的憤慨。記得十九世紀時你的父母甚至是支持你發動革//命的，」公白飛回憶著說。

「現在他們不這麼想，我還很確定我現在的親屬結構跟前一個版本一樣，」安灼拉回答，「現在他們只想讓我留在他們認知裡的的舒適區，學校、戶政所、商辦樓－我是說，他們到底在怕什麼?我又不至於拿卡賓槍抵著國會議長的喉嚨逼他修改憲法。」

「相信我，安灼拉，他們自己也說不出個原因，」公白飛說，「父母總是這樣，但凡子女想做點有意思的事，他們就會預想出三千萬種可能的結果然後把自己嚇得不輕。下午祝你好運，也幫我帶好運給小貓兒。」

安灼拉搭地鐵回波旁宮。他抓緊午休時間去醫院拜訪公白飛進行諮詢卻無功而返。下午他們即將進行幾個新法案的草案第二次宣讀，綠黨和古費拉克工作的共和前進黨對新法規都持支持態度，作為工會代表參與會議的弗以伊已經抵達國會。安灼拉知道上議院有不少議員想拉攏弗以伊(他似乎代表整個法蘭西的工人及其選票)，這對通過勞工工時調整條案很有幫助。不分上下議院的女性委員則對工會總是推選弗以伊作為代表的事實相當不滿意。弗以伊自己向工會提出這個問題卻一直沒有得到正面回應。

「把手指打個結(fingers crossed)，朋友們。」古費拉克在會議廳外頭說。

「別那麼悲觀，國民意願調查顯示得很清楚，他們期待我們通過這幾條新法，」安灼拉說。

弗以伊有些不安，但是他保持著很好的儀態，「我希望女士們能好好聽我說話，我是真的想幫忙。」

「她們發現來的 **又** 是你可能會很失望，」古費拉克笑嘻嘻著說。

安灼拉阻止他繼續刺激緊張的弗以伊，「我們會讓法案通過，並且是和平通過。」

新法案的第二次宣讀不出意料地通過。第三次宣讀的議程訂在五週後。反對這幾樁新案的議員照例投反對票，逮住枝微末節的問題想阻止宣讀。這回支持方的女士們連成一氣，在安灼拉開口維護弗以伊時同聲附和。

「您在這裡袒護弗以伊先生並不公正，」反方的女秘書握著話筒柄，在議院對角對安灼拉說，「所有人都知道您們是同一個小學生圈子裡的人。請別把您們的私交帶進會議。」

「我維護弗以伊先生是因為他的觀點正確，」安灼拉反駁，「如果您的想法對綠黨支持的草案有幫助，我同樣會出聲支持您。」

「謝謝您，安灼拉先生，」他的對手回答，「但是我確信自己不需要依靠一個才畢業不到三年的初生之犢來判別我的立場。」

安灼拉的上司，綠黨總書記科斯女士(Emmanuelle Cosse)打開話筒，「女士，請您停止對我副手的人身攻擊。讓我們回到宣讀會。」

「她們幹嘛老這麼氣咻咻的?」古費拉克低聲抱怨。

安灼拉對他經常受到的這類言語攻擊可說已經習慣了，他不太費心去探索反對綠黨的陣營經常有女士挑他或是古費拉克的刺的原因。比起這些事，安灼拉更加關心完成他被交付的工作，或是收集足夠的相關消息後把可行的修正案送進科斯女士的辦公室。

「您的工作成果很出色，我也很感謝您對我們團隊的付出，」科斯女士說，「不過，安灼拉，我希望您也偶爾過點正常年輕人類的生活。別把您的青年時光掩埋在辦公室裡。」

「喔，科斯女士，您放心，安灼拉有很多人類生活，特別精彩的那種，」古費拉克插嘴，「－安灼拉只是碰巧在人類生活這輛車上沒有駕照罷了。」

安灼拉在上司面前沒忍住動手揍了古費拉克。

出身新聞記者的科斯女士的風格在國會議員裡是相對輕鬆的，對於青年員工們這些鬥嘴打鬧也不視為對議院的不尊重。安灼拉喜歡這點。

「回去好好休息，安灼拉，明天早上九點之後才准許進辦公室。」科斯女士笑著說，「幫我給您的女朋友問好。」

「格朗泰爾不是我女朋友。」安灼拉說。

古費拉克和弗以伊同時糾正，「 **還** 不是。」

安灼拉到辦公室取了電腦，把工作帶回家。他並不像其他同事經常在工作樓忙活到忘記下班。如果他必須徹夜工作，安灼拉會選擇在更舒適的環境，雖然搬家將近兩個月後他依然沒有時間去商場挑床墊。他的臥室只有床架，愛潘妮搬家時帶走了她的折疊床墊，目前安灼拉把冬季用的厚棉被整齊堆放在床架，蓋上床單假裝自己有床。不過大多數他把工作帶回家的夜晚都結束於安灼拉關掉電腦後扯過毛毯就地倒頭大睡，幾個鐘頭後再被手機鬧鐘叫醒。

格朗泰爾令人驚訝的才是他們當中作息比較正常的那個。愛潘妮還有博須埃在安灼拉決定搬離蒙馬特前反覆告訴他格朗泰爾是個難得的好室友－博須埃還沒有搬去跟若李住之前在這間公寓打過半年的地舖－她的確也是。除去顏料油漆的異味這類不可抗力因素(這甚至不是個問題，他們只要打開窗戶就能獲得新鮮空氣)，格朗泰爾風格變幻莫測的畫作相當於讓她的室友不定期更換新客廳，她也把需要敲敲打打的工作留在畫廊，冰箱裡就算沒有新鮮蔬果但至少永遠有可以救急的乳酪或冷凍食品，櫥櫃裡咖啡豆和酒的種類多到使ABC的朋友們發出羨慕的哀號。他們共用的區域總是有點兒亂，但亂得挺有風格。屋子裡甚至有些香氣，某天安灼拉拉開窗簾想讓客廳曬點陽光，才發現窗台擺滿各色香噴噴的花卉盆栽，只要方向正確，風就會把花香帶進屋裡。熱安細心地給他指出格朗泰爾養的盆栽名稱，包含香葉天竺葵、三色堇、百里香、梔子花、田葉菊，長的最茂盛也最疏於整頓的香檳玫瑰；安灼拉確信玫瑰盆栽當中有至少一半已經瀕臨枯死。格朗泰爾給玫瑰盆栽做的唯一一件事是清理落葉。到熱安給他做說明之前，安灼拉甚至不知道世界上存在著這個品種的玫瑰花。熱安的父親幫他們頂下謬尚，大學期間安灼拉無數次經過謬尚的門口，欣賞一眼盛開的玫瑰花便又推門進屋。

熱安總是面帶微笑，他用寬容的語氣告訴安灼拉，這個品種的玫瑰是格朗泰爾小姐姐最中意的[1]。

「對她來說有特殊的涵義。我想。」他不著痕跡地補充。

「照道理安灼拉作為單身狗不應當享有這種水平的生活，特別是你還憑實力單的身，」巴阿雷受邀到謬尚的二樓公寓喝飲料時說道，「可這是大R，所以似乎也沒什麼好說的。」

「從前我可是實名享有這個水平的生活。」愛潘妮說。

「這表示妳是個盡責且願意這麼做的好姐姐。」若李咀嚼著檸檬片說。

事實是其他受邀來玩耍或是為了別的原因來到二樓的ABC都說過類似的話。為了證明他的朋友們錯了，安灼拉回家前去了趟超市，購買幾件通常不在格朗泰爾的購物清單上的物品，例如牛奶、胡蘿蔔以及新鮮雞蛋。(是的!安灼拉會採買!不需要這麼意外!)

安灼拉在大學第二年就停止接受家裡的經濟支援，起因是他接受HRW的實習機會並下定決心在這個組織工作，原先他的父親的計畫是讓安灼拉畢業後回家相當地的市政府做個文員安身立業。為此安灼拉同父母展開時間幅度長達今年的拉鋸戰，也學會使用有限的實習薪水養活自己。後來計畫改變，科斯女士招募安灼拉成為她的副手，安灼拉收到他母親寄來的大包裹，裡頭裝著不下十套訂製正裝。母親在禮品卡上寫著祝福話，「禮物。不准拒收。別給我生給你的美貌丟臉。愛你。媽媽。」

古費拉克－理直氣壯地接受著他父親的支援－則懷疑他們身上這些漂亮的布料是導致他們經常被挑刺的原因。

在網線串聯起一切的時代，好幾個ABC成員家裡富的流油或是體內流著藍血的背景信息並不是秘密，但是日常生活裡的巴黎市民依然不容易親眼見到一名穿著高檔布料製成的合身三件套，好看的過份又碰巧經常出現在電視新聞裡的青年在超市選購晚飯材料。安灼拉忽略躲在貨架轉角的路人的竊竊私語，結過帳拎起提袋又擠上地鐵。地鐵站的廣告看板近來被一齣在巴黎體育宮上演的音樂劇占據。透過窗子的反射，安灼拉看見他身邊的乘客正在瀏覽于連‧索雷爾的推特首頁。這個名字也出現在ABC的朋友們的聚會，並且被歸類為受唾棄的那群。于連‧索雷爾來自法國北部外省的圍璃葉小城，讀過一段時間的神學院，有教育學位，靠著主演從十九世紀小說改編的搖滾音樂劇出名。這份名氣在有人扒出他在家鄉的小鎮與圍璃葉市長的夫人發生過婚外戀後不僅沒有消失還紅的發黑。于連‧索雷爾成了創作型歌手，由於容貌俊美，作品上頭，且行為舉止裡有種小地方少年的傲氣與羞赧，很受到女性聽眾的喜愛。他籌到資金後著手為拿破崙‧波拿巴的生平歷史寫了齣搖滾音樂劇成功排演上檔。安灼拉對於有人會著迷於拿破崙的事實相當無法理解。並且，國會議院所在的波旁宮和盧森堡宮都在盛傳這個才二十二歲的外省青年勾搭上共和黨議員德‧拉莫爾先生的獨生女，場面給鬧得不太好看。斯湯達寫出那部被改編成音樂劇的小說的當兒，十九世紀的ABC的朋友們正忙著為法蘭西革//命貢獻一己之力。這些知識足夠安灼拉直接決定鄙視于連‧索雷爾以及所有宣稱喜歡他的人。

他們公寓的門還鎖著，燈也沒有開。如果安灼拉到謬尚樓下時有先繞去藝廊瞧一眼就好了，格朗泰爾還在工作室。公寓的座機在空蕩蕩的電視櫃上閃著留言數量過多的紅光。安灼拉拿起電話好讓留言信息外放，他打開冰箱把買回來的食物塞進去，電話裡的男人用他聽不懂的南部方言粗著嗓子說話，他推測那是格朗泰爾的父親。

他試著把新舊兩盒燕麥片整合到一起時格朗泰爾風風火火蹦進屋來，脫掉色彩斑斕的圍裙扔到她在客廳的工作角。

「我要去看我的第一場《搖滾拿破崙》，而且遲到了，」格朗泰爾說道，同時走來走去忙個不停，「早知道我就不要在今天下午去給那尊雕像上噴漆，我懷疑我得錯過開場啦。」

安灼拉對那個劇名很是反感，「為什麼要看那種東西。」

「因為馬呂斯、珂賽特還有伽佛洛什都要去看，」格朗泰爾在她的臥室裡大聲回話，「潘妮今晚有客戶，我是去看劇順便陪伽佛洛什。」

「我就知道。」安灼拉對他自己說。馬呂斯是一定會去看那部劇的。

「而且，今天晚上于連還要在飛行員啤酒廠(Les Aviateurs)開音樂會，你就別管我啦，安灼拉，我過了午夜才會回來，我看起來怎麼樣?」

五分鐘內格朗泰爾已經洗淨雙手，換過新衣服，臉上還塗了耀眼的眼影唇膏等物。眼影也許是孔雀藍或孔雀綠，又或許是深的土耳其綠，唇膏則是紅色的，是種濃郁的暗紅。她裹在墨綠色的長裙裡，眼睛在凌亂的瀏海下，透過眼影眨巴著盯住安灼拉。

「－呃。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾識趣地揮揮手，「當我沒問。明天見啦，領袖。」

「電話答錄機裡有給妳的消息。」

「如果你忘記刪掉它們，就等我明天回來聽。」

然後她離開了，蹬著有跟的鞋乒乒乓乓跑下樓梯。

安灼拉留在飯廳，繼續試圖整合燕麥片。他想問格朗泰爾什麼時候開始聽于連‧索雷爾。他們依然有很多觀念不合拍，但至少在拿破崙的問題上向來同意彼此。

他還想說她看起來好極了。

[1]香檳玫瑰的花語：愛上你是我今生最大的幸福，想你是我最甜蜜的痛苦


	3. Chapter 3

[BGM洩露一切](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlbdAXZMlRE)

結果，由於熬夜做文件審查，安灼拉反倒提醒了格朗泰爾聽取答錄機留言。

通常安灼拉會貓在自己的臥室工作，由於這個晚上只有他在家，安灼拉決定換個地點，他坐在地毯上，背後倚著沙發，用膝蓋支撐電腦，馬克杯握在手裡，裝在保溫壺的咖啡就在伸手可及的範圍。

格朗泰爾出現的時間是凌晨兩點，走得搖搖晃晃，看上去在酒廠音樂會喝了不少。亮閃閃的眼影似乎糊到眼角下方。安灼拉不贊同任何人在外頭喝醉還過了午夜才回家，但他說出口的是，「晚安。」

「你還醒著!」格朗泰爾說，「去睡覺，安琪好孩子，上帝工作六天後還得放自己一天假，我反對人類超時營業，就算你是法蘭西的守護大天使也應當有合理工時，凡是沒有加班費的工作一概是犯罪。」

安灼拉在鍵盤上迅速地敲打，「妳要是真喝醉了才該去睡覺。」

「我不明白你為什麼老叫我去睡覺，真的，領袖，那時你們還在堆街壘，我靜靜地睡著，竟然也打擾到你，」格朗泰爾又說，「”去別的地方睡!別丟街壘的臉!”你是這麼說的，可你從來不睡覺，你知道奇異博士也得打個小盹，可你偏不，安灼拉，我只能連同你的份一起睡啦。」

「妳又醉了，格朗泰爾。」安灼拉說。

「離醉還遠著。你還見過我更醉的模樣，不是嗎。」格朗泰爾說，「再這樣下去，我就要懷疑你是不是在關心我啦。」

安灼拉嘆了口氣，「作為室友的我不能夠偶爾關心下妳?」

他們語言的規則裡並沒有給”你(tu)”標示性別，十九世紀版本的他們全是青年，那時愛潘妮甚至不算作ABC的朋友。上帝，或宙斯，或佛陀、或奧丁，或神(Elohiym)祂老人家為著某些原因又把他們這幾人作了系統更新送回這個世界，二十一世紀對人類比十九世紀要寬容的多，時間給人出的難題，至少對安灼拉來說，卻比十九世紀大了百倍。

格朗泰爾鑽出臥室，身上套著寬鬆的毛線外套，險些踩住裙襬絆倒自己。她臉上的顏色神奇地消失無蹤。格朗泰爾溜進廚房，打開冰箱取出啤酒瓶，掰下一截巧克力叼著，扭開酒瓶蓋。她發現冰箱裡的新水果，便也拿了顆蘋果扔給安灼拉。毛線外套的花紋下藏著她手臂象牙白色的皮膚。

這是個不能更真實的事實，這個時代的格朗泰爾不僅是個她(Elle)，並且是美的。

(「這兩個發現使我同樣意外，」古費拉克的評論迴盪在安灼拉的腦海，「安灼拉能分辨美，或者說看臉。安灼拉知道世界上有女人。不是女青年，是女人。這可不得了，大R，妳居功甚偉。」)

格朗泰爾拿開嘴裡的巧克力片，「你在發呆，領袖。」

「記得聽答錄機，」安灼拉說，「說不定是重要的事。」

格朗泰爾露出才想起這樁事的表情，過去摁開答錄機，留言裡的粗嘎男聲對她嚷嚷，成串南部方言裡冒出幾個安灼拉聽得懂的官方法語音節，他停止打字，抬起頭。

「－壞極了的小可可(Tu petit Coco impitoyable)!」

格朗泰爾把答錄機剩下的留言刪個乾淨。

「安灼拉，你能不能幫我一件事?」

「是什麼?」安灼拉問。

「以後，要是你又在答錄機聽見這個聲音，請直接刪掉留言。」格朗泰爾說，「那是我父親。」

「但是－」

「我是說，如果你想把刪留言的樂趣留給我也成。」

安灼拉點點頭。格朗泰爾坐進存在這間公寓許久，陪伴過數不清的承租人的沙發，裡頭的填充物已經非常軟，格朗泰爾陷進去，喝著啤酒。這幾天客廳裡晾曬的是格朗泰爾給《魂斷威尼斯》的場景坐的油畫，安灼拉只讀過原著一回，油畫裡的美少年倚著欄杆往畫外望，背景全是玫瑰藤的枯枝敗葉。

幾十分鐘內沒有人說話。格朗泰爾喝完酒，拿起小刀削尖炭筆，頭髮亂糟糟地耷拉著；安灼拉做完所有的工作，寄郵件給科斯女士的幕僚團隊，這也才有空看他自己的信件。兩年來他的生活都是如此，除了這些他還得撥時間給ABC的朋友們的聚會，這是絕對不能缺少的。安灼拉對這樣的生活挺滿意。

「音樂會怎麼樣?」他闔上電腦，開口問道。

也許格朗泰爾沒有預料安灼拉會問到這裡，安灼拉自己也沒有想到他會這麼問。她反應過來，說，「很有意思。為什麼?」

「有時，我也會好奇正常巴黎人的生活。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾露出微笑。

「音樂很棒，」她說，「你大約是瞧不上于連，不過他是個好的心理學案例。要我說，他那些冷眼看人的姿態有一半是假扮驕傲，另一半是他害怕巴黎。」

「這個世紀的巴黎還不夠包容?」

「他只是個男孩，那個小于連，」格朗泰爾低頭削筆，說，「他也不像我們記得自己的上輩子。」

安灼拉認同後半句。距離早晨八點只剩下五個鐘頭。秋季來到它的鼎盛時節，窗台上的盆栽葉子給夜風吹得呼呼響。

熱安形容巴黎是個可愛的城市，不論在哪個時代。公白飛眼中的巴黎是座生生不息的活文物，若李認為過多人造設備終將把巴黎汙染至滅亡。珂賽特的鏡頭捕捉到的巴黎大多像藝術電影。巴阿雷認為這座城市適合冒險。愛潘妮的巴黎同馬呂斯，博須埃的巴黎十分類似，是過日子的好地方。

安灼拉還有弗以伊都同意巴黎的寬容程度比起復闢時代大有提升，並歸功於共和國體建立後人民的共同努力。巴黎向來歡迎異鄉人來闖蕩。

推行新法案的進度被反對方拖住，安灼拉忙著彙整更多有利調整勞工工時、降低租屋稅和衛生用品稅金的證據好甩到反方議員鼻子上的同時，古費拉克一直擔任著正反方的調解人，只不過有那麼幾次古費拉克自個兒也會在質詢答辯上失去耐性開始發表大段無懈可擊的論述－這些猛烈的演說在謬尚不過是日常活動。

「您們都還太年輕。」一個人民運動聯盟的議員公開評價，「您們這兩個孩子根本不知道您們在處理的問題有多龐大。」

「龐大?」安灼拉說，「一個連勞工基本工資都沒記住的人在談論稅改問題有多龐大?您告訴我巴黎夠不夠資格被視為文明最興盛的現代性城市?在這現代文明所在的城市有自己的遮蔽處的人口佔的市民比例有多微小?您知道光在巴黎城內有多少青年工作者在租房子?您知道這些您稱為孩子的青年每個月為了這層最外面的衣服就得花掉多少錢[1]?您站在您的席位，手裡攢著全國公民讓渡出來給國會的公有主權卻半點不能夠按照您與人民訂下的契約來協助法蘭西共和國的兒女?」

「我個人不認為以您的經歷合適談論這個題目，年輕人。」

「喔，請您閉嘴，先生，或是發點好心別擺著國王賞賜恩典給國民的模樣了，」古費拉克按下他的話筒開關，「您為甚麼不去問問本諾‧弗拉松(Benoît Frachon)為什麼要在《馬提翁協議》設置有薪假和集體商協權[2]? 您想談經歷?怎麼，您的祖爺爺難道沒給路易‧拿破崙端茶倒水?您要是這麼害怕，幹嘛不乾脆推行重新頒布恩賜大憲章算了!請您去吧，去推行保障像您這樣的寄生蟲的憲法修正案，我倒不介意再革一次命!」

「請停下來，先生們，」會議主席說，「我們的質詢會議還在直播。」

「我同意你，古費拉克。」安灼拉補完最後一句，關閉話筒。會議主席滿頭大汗，正反兩方的質詢議員都被他們嚇得不輕。

質詢答辯結束後他們兩人質詢反方的影片已經被截下來放在油管，評論區一片叫好。綠黨的官推帳號陡然漲粉。公白飛帶有些許責備意味的新消息出現在古費拉克的兩部手機。

「我就是忍不住，」古費拉克送出他的回覆，「並且也不後悔。誰讓我生性冒失無禮，全不把蠹蟲放在眼中。」

科斯女士針對安灼拉失去冷靜做了點簡短的批評，把他趕出辦公室提早下班。安灼拉沒打算為自己辯護，拿起電腦離開寫字樓。他負責管理的分析員才送來最新一波他們需要的統計，他的個人手機也震動起來。馬呂斯截了張于連‧索雷爾在推上讚美這場小意外的圖，ABC的朋友們迅速用各種各樣的表情包洗掉那張圖。幾分鐘後博須埃發來新的推特截屏，吃瓜群眾轉發于連的推文，紛紛建議于連申請加入ABC。若李光速打出一串問號。

「安琪好孩子，看路。」

安灼拉停下腳步。格朗泰爾揹著畫箱，揣了滿懷紙捲，手上的提袋就要炸開，裡頭裝滿油畫顏料罐。

「能幫我掏下地鐵卡?」她問，「在畫箱第一層。」

安灼拉幫她找出地鐵卡，眼看格朗泰爾已經空不出手指，乾脆也直接幫她刷卡進地鐵站。她把整個下午用在逛美術材料行，接著在地鐵站入口撞見被強制下班的安灼拉。

「你才是暴擊別人的那個，」格朗泰爾說，「現在卻是你在愁眉苦臉。」

「妳看會議直播了。」

「我用聽的。你們甚至沒真的使力，」格朗泰爾背倚著車廂牆面，「不過這是2020年，也許人們對這種談論問題的方式的耐受度比從前要低得多。」

「我以為現代社會更能接納質疑，」安灼拉說，「看來在共和黨員眼中我們就是瘋子。」

「是嗎，」格朗泰爾說，「作為上回跟你死在一塊兒的人，我倒覺得你們沒毛病。」

聖米歇爾廣場的電路系統正在裝修，他們不得不早一個站下車，改打優步回謬尚。回到公寓時ABC的朋友們的群已經出現更多推文截屏，甚至有條論壇外鍊，發現安灼拉跟漂亮小姐姐一起搭地鐵的迷弟迷妹撕心裂肺。有人認出格朗泰爾了，在論壇上列舉他們從珂賽特經營的公開帳號和其他地方找到的信息，引發格朗泰爾的迷弟迷妹聚眾失戀。伽佛洛什發來幾條剛被發布不久的帖，斗大的標題寫著《ABC的神仙組與發糖組入門指南》、《如何評價安灼拉的質詢技巧》、《聊聊ABC存在的意義》、《細論阿黛爾-可可‧格朗泰爾的油畫風格》、《散了吧，安灼拉跟大R小姐姐同居石錘了》。云云。

古費拉克扔來一句，「飛兒還有我難道就不擁有神仙顏值????」

一直在線的巴阿雷登時回覆，「你沒有神仙畫技也沒有神仙酒量。大R的酒量是拳擊冠軍也不能望其項背的。」

格朗泰爾打了串笑哭表情卻發不出去，安灼拉也刷新不了郵箱。幾分鐘後工務局給聖米歇爾廣場街區的住戶統一發了電子語音通知，電路維修工程會使他們斷網到隔天早晨。這個通知的意思是，除了反覆閱讀國民對衛生用品稅金的滿意度調查結果，接下來的晚上安灼拉啥都幹不了。

「在二十一世紀，要毀滅一個人比在十九世紀簡單，」格朗泰爾說，「只要斷掉wifi就辦的到。」

她的手機只能停在剛加載完的討論帖主頁。安灼拉拒絕把時間浪費在閱讀那類閒得發慌的群眾寫出來造謠的垃圾，格朗泰爾讀它們是為了看謠言能給編的多離譜。但是現在她得先整理整大堆藝術材料並搬去樓下的工作室。

他們的運氣實在不好，斷網兩個鐘頭後連電燈都熄了。微波爐嘎然停止，冰箱不再運轉，敞開的窗子外有股電線燒焦的味兒。

「安灼拉，」格朗泰爾說，「你在哪裡?」

他摸到手機打開手電筒，走出飯廳，格朗泰爾在她的工作角，左腳邊堆滿乾淨的帆布，右腳邊是顏料罐、粉彩筆和噴漆瓶。格朗泰爾本人蹲在地上，被困在黑暗裡。手機燈照在格朗泰爾臉上，在那對綠眼睛造出星亮的倒映。窗外的街區一片漆黑。

「該死，」安灼拉看了眼手機電量，說。昨晚他忘了給充電寶續電，今天也沒有機會在任何地方給手機充電。

格朗泰爾的手機已經死了。拜下午的谷歌地圖導航所賜。

「如果靠手電燈只能再亮四十分鐘。」安灼拉說。

「借我點光。」格朗泰爾說。

他們移動到格朗泰爾的臥室，找到櫃子，格朗泰爾藉著手機照明翻出兩只用瓦楞紙殼子裝著，落滿灰塵的白蠟燭，划火柴點燃其中一只。

「既然是蠟燭就必須被點燃，」她感嘆，「不論是裝飾生日蛋糕的彩蠟，還是安息香，還是裡邊有小貝殼的精油蠟燭。」

安灼拉找到外賣贈的紙盤來墊蠟燭，格朗泰爾又找出兩面鏡子擱在桌上，鏡面反射的火光勉強照亮了客廳。

「晚安，我們回到1832年啦。」

安灼拉在電腦上瀏覽著文件，擠出一聲苦笑。長期過度使用讓這台電腦失去電源線後掉電亮的速度堪比自由落體。最後他只能關機，對著牆上的影子發楞。格朗泰爾就著少許火光，用鉛筆在紙片上塗鴉。

「別動，」她說，「再等等，阿波羅，我快畫完了。」

格朗泰爾專注在作畫，因此沒有注意到安灼拉咬住嘴唇。上回他聽見這個稱呼是真實意義上的兩百年前。不少科學節目探討過前世記憶的可能性，蒐羅奇聞軼事的深夜頻道經常報導某個小鎮的六歲孩子能精準說出發生在奧斯威辛集中營的處決場景。記憶使ABC的朋友們在二十一世紀又能夠找到彼此，他們都樂於拿上個版本的自己開玩笑，偶爾這些珍貴的記憶也異常沉重。

「我們為什麼要記得那些?」安灼拉問，「有這些記憶有什麼用，為了證明現代性文明下的人類其實不比十九世紀進步?」

「為了證明信心還在堅定的靈魂裡飛翔。」格朗泰爾說著，遞來她的作品。安灼拉看電腦的同時，格朗泰爾給他畫了張側像。

「並且，這是真的。」她說，「由於現在我天生容易感性，我可以隨便說我想說的話－我很高興看見你的這點沒有改變。」

「那妳呢。」安灼拉問。

「你知道人們怎麼說，」格朗泰爾說，「格朗泰爾是安灼拉的反面，幾乎可以說，這種結合是以字母開始的[3]。」

「別這麼說，」安灼拉陡然說道。

「你與我還有十九世紀的我們都知道事情就是這樣。」

「可現在是二十一世紀，事情變了很多，我們自己也變了很多，也許妳是改變最多的，」安灼拉說，「所以，別這麼說了。總之就是別繼續這麼說。」

格朗泰爾做出困惑的怪笑，「冷靜點，阿波羅。」

半晌，安灼拉開口，「－妳後悔嗎?」

「什麼?」

「那天妳原先可以不用死，那些人以為妳已經死了，他們只想槍決我，」安灼拉說，「但是妳走上了樓梯。」

「是這樣，我不能說我不後悔，」格朗泰爾回答，「不過，的確不怎麼反悔。兩個一起死總比被分開殺掉好。」

安灼拉盯著小幅度搖擺的燭火，「我很抱歉。」

「你沒有理由為我的選擇道歉。」格朗泰爾說。

「不是，」安灼拉轉過頭，「那幾年我對你很無禮。」

格朗泰爾微笑，避開與他目光交會，「沒想到二十一世紀把你變得柔軟了。同樣的，你沒有任何理由道歉。」

「妳根本沒在聽我說話，格朗泰爾。」

由於無事可做，他們都留在客廳，縮在沙發和茶几之間的空地。格朗泰爾伸手調整鏡子，讓兩個鏡面在天花板反射出交錯輝映的光影。她伸出手，剪裁成倒三角的袖口滑開，露出手腕內側的疤痕。

「那是怎麼回事?」

格朗泰爾收回手，掩蓋住疤，語氣輕鬆，「剛開始學雕塑時拿不準勁頭搞的。」

安灼拉決定不追問。

「妳知道，」他慢慢地說，「如果妳需要什麼協助－」

「你今天怎麼回事，領袖，還是這才是真正的你?柔軟的像個小天使?」格朗泰爾真正地笑了，她斜著頭，眼睛裡有種說不明白的色彩，「我會需要什麼協助?」

「比方說，」安灼拉想了想，「妳需要有人幫妳刪掉妳父親的答錄機留言。」

「因為我給了他假的手機號，他只能靠座機找我，」格朗泰爾聳聳肩膀，「大抵他都是為了需要錢買酒或是為了嫌棄我才會打來。」

「這樣，以後他的留言我都直接刪了。」

「謝謝，安灼拉，這乃是造福於我們公寓的電話線。」

格朗泰爾很幽默，這是安灼拉從前未曾留意到，並且沒有被更新掉的另一個特點。

安灼拉用手機僅剩的電力打給公白飛告知他們的情況。聖米歇爾廣場斷網斷電到隔天早上十點才搶救回來。傍晚，ABC的朋友們來到謬尚，若李用酒精消毒過桌面，放下他翻閱的破爛的藥典，搓著手以問診的姿態說，「所以，大R，安琪，你們昨天晚上過得如何?」

「安灼拉坐著睡著了，」格朗泰爾說，「於是我們各回各屋，讓肝臟得到良好的休息。」

「就這樣啊?」

「不然要怎麼樣?」安灼拉反問。

古費拉克呲聲，「昨天我們都把賭盤開好了，如果你們昨晚成了，安琪就是個直男，並且喜歡大R；如果沒成，那就表示安琪不是直男，並且打從心裡愛著大R。」

「別說了，小貓兒。」公白飛說。

安灼拉贈他一記白眼。格朗泰爾在咖啡廳的水槽清洗畫筆，「除了當領袖的反面、衛星、附屬還是什麼你們心裡偷想的汙七八糟的玩意兒，我也希望各位公民同志能關注下別的。作為二十一世紀的女性人類，我非常看重我擁有的自然權利。你們明白的，這個權利叫做個人生活。」

「 **哈!** 」這個同意的大笑來自愛潘妮。

珂賽特在這個時節走進來。她吻了馬呂斯一下，找到愛潘妮和格朗泰爾，宣布，「好消息，展覽場地就在歐托藍(Rue Ortolan)街角的書店，紅色外牆的那間，他們把一樓店面借給我們了。」

注:

[1]改自梭羅，《湖濱散記》

[2] Benoît Frachon，曾任法國工會代表，簽訂保證勞工權益的《馬提翁協議》

[3]雨果聚聚對ER的官方蓋章


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小于連上線啦!再不上線怕是沒機會了(。  
> 作者接下來有個迫害領袖的劇毒想法

「究竟是我的錯覺，」公白飛問道，「還是于連‧索雷爾這個名字愈來愈常出現在謬尚?」

「不是錯覺。」安灼拉說，「現在整個巴黎都在狂熱他。」

「我承認他是個不錯的歌手，」古費拉克說，「但他是波拿巴粉頭的這個問題令我反胃。」

「我覺得還行?」馬呂斯說。ABC的朋友們整齊地露出憤慨又鄙視的神色。

「別欺負孩子，」格朗泰爾說，「你們這個架勢會嚇壞他。」

珂賽特邊給月刊趕稿邊抗議，「我只是邀請他來看大R跟潘妮的聯合展覽而已。你們不可以連他本人都還沒有見過就反對他。」

「而且誰不喜歡可愛的小弟弟呢?」愛潘妮說。她提出的詢問總是深入靈魂。

「哈囉?」伽佛洛什大叫。

「話又說回來，」弗以伊說，「妳是怎麼邀請到他的?」

熱安幫忙聯繫到幾間需要協助的小型基金會，愛潘妮與格朗泰爾的聯合作品展門票收入將會分出六成給兒童助學協會或婦女協助基金會。ABC的朋友們已經預訂全體出席。珂賽特靠著推特私信邀請到于連‧索雷爾來觀看她們還在最後階段規劃的展覽。對一位來自外省，剛在巴黎有些名氣的年輕音樂家而言，出席像這樣的藝術展覽是重要的露臉機會，當于連在推和ins上曬出珂賽特寄給他的電子邀請函，數個圈子的粉出現了聯動爆炸現象。

古費拉克舉著兩部平板，唯恐天下不亂，在謬尚咖啡聽給朋友們換著不同的語氣朗誦于連推文下的回應，

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊小于連出息啦!要跟神仙小姐姐們見面啦!!!」

「可是大R的場子安灼拉肯定要出現，細思極恐。」

「ABC可是有名的反拿破崙組織，為于連點蠟。」

「開始想像三巨頭掏出畢業論文對于連小哥哥反洗腦。」

「安灼拉開麥警告!古費拉克咆嘯警告!公白飛演講警告!」

「提前為小姐姐們心累了。」

「等等，我記得馬呂斯是ABC中獨樹一格的拿粉!實名懇請馬呂斯掩護于連。」

「怎麼可以這樣，」公白飛評論，「我們是去的藝展，若是要針對波拿巴進行答辯，大可以到別的地方吵。于連畢竟有才華，我們不能讓締結新朋友的可能性因為我們自己的偏見化為青煙。」

「你們都瞧瞧嚮導，」格朗泰爾說，「能不能學習下人家的胸懷。」

「但是波拿巴假意為公民執政而實質上劫走好容易從波旁王朝掙脫出來的法蘭西的人民的自由這樣的罪行並不值得被誇大頌讚到變成搖滾音樂劇，這是對法蘭西共和國乃至整個歷史的褻瀆。」公白飛說完這整串話，只用了一個逗號的時間來換氣。

「我們能不能談論下《拿破崙法典》對近現代歐洲民法訂製的影響?」馬呂斯開口說話，穩守著他擅長的項目，「他也不是反對公民自由，拿破崙登基後甚至大為推廣大//革//命的理念呢。」

「那叫做偷換概念，馬呂斯，」安灼拉說，「他才擔任第一執政就破壞西哀士起草的執政//府新憲法，如果他真的信奉網球廳會就不該當皇帝，當皇帝就是從人民手裡搜刮這個盧梭稱為自然權利(natural right)的自主生活權。如果你覺得這種虛偽的平等邏輯沒有問題，我只能表示我的驚訝了。」

「說到讓渡主權－」

「閉嘴，馬呂斯。」巴阿雷說。

「就算不說波拿巴，那個小混蛋還專業拱官眷，」古費拉克說，「可憐的瑪蒂爾妲小姐。德‧拉莫爾先生膝下可只有這麼一顆亮晶晶的蛋白石呢。」

他說的是前陣子佔據所有報刊頭版的舊聞，于連‧索雷爾同德‧拉莫爾議員的獨生女瑪蒂爾妲小姐短暫熱戀後不怎麼體面的分手，緊跟著的是瑪蒂爾妲小姐對于連罪狀陳條清晰的指控。然而同時她又在所有社交帳號宣稱自己相當愛著于連。安灼拉在國會看見德‧拉莫爾議員的白頭髮以肉眼可見的速度佔領他的頭頂。

「他為什麼要這樣呢?」格朗泰爾問，「要我說，瑪蒂爾妲是個克麗奧佩脫拉那樣的狠人，她一直享受著自己的表演，戀愛也是她的演出的一部分。」

「演給誰看?」安灼拉說，「在那場鬧劇之前，她已經獲得足夠多的關注。」

星期天的下午，格朗泰爾提早關閉藝廊上樓，在她的工作角作畫。即將進入冬季的風轉冷，窗子只開了一半，散不掉的油畫顏料味兒混進被吹進屋的植物香氣。安灼拉在成堆打印出來的文件裡翻找他要的資料，電腦發出奮力運作的聲響。格朗泰爾咬著細畫筆，用粗的筆蘸灰顏料給畫布打底。

「演給這個世界也演給她自個兒。」格朗泰爾說，「就像－”先生，你與我勢必分離，但這不是我所要談的話題。先生，你與我曾經愛過，但這不是我所要談的話題[1]”。 由於瑪蒂爾妲不需要取悅誰就能生存，她就可以只取悅她自己，只是由於現在人們不靠郵局通信，她的事蹟就被放在互聯網這座顯微鏡下供人論道了。」

「妳又為什麼關心這些?」安灼拉並不是出於好奇地問道。

「因為，」格朗泰爾支著畫筆，打開新的顏料罐，「這輩子的我每天照鏡子時都看見一個女人。」

安灼拉既沒有聽明白也不打算深究。他結束這場不明所以的談話，回到工作裡。勞工工時調整的法案通過了，降低衛生用品稅金的兩章新法依舊沒有進度。

「您們關心的範圍只容得下濃縮馬桶清潔錠。」領導反對方的議員女士在上一場質詢答辯這樣對他們說，「那甚至不是真正的生活必需品。年輕人，去逛逛超市。」

某個程度上巴阿雷就是愛潘妮的紋身店代言人，他背上的巴黎地圖、胳膊肘的共和國口號、胸口的猛獅圖案全是愛潘妮的作品。格朗泰爾則是愛潘妮開店營業的第一個客戶，她的右手上臂紋著一個希臘文字母Φως(光明)。聯合展覽的主題公告出去後來找愛潘妮做紋身的拳擊手都由於巴阿雷的介紹獲得折扣價。謬尚隔壁的藝廊擠滿不同主修科目的大學生，某天安灼拉回到謬尚，沒有直接上樓，而是拐進藝廊想直接做點公民意見調查，結果大學生們看見他彷彿見了什麼電影明星似地求合照，調查不僅沒做成，紛紛出現的尖叫體推文還更加證實全法蘭西青年的領袖同藝術界的全才選手格朗泰爾小姐姐就是在同居。從不在網上討論自己生活的安灼拉認為他們都有必要發布公開聲明強調他們只是室友，這個想法被公白飛阻擋了。

公白飛的理論是，「你們現在的確共 **同** 使用著一個 **居** 住環境。別愈描愈黑。」

其他ABC則不遺餘力地大肆轉發聯合展覽的相關廣告。兩位藝術家已經在推上跟于連‧索雷爾互相關注，天天都有新談資的飯圈歡欣鼓舞。

面臨季節轉換的十月底是遠在家鄉的父母給隻身在巴黎工作的兒女大量寄快遞的季節。除了本地人博須埃外，ABC的朋友們大多收到了裝滿果醬、新圍巾、健康食譜等物的包裹。十九世紀沒有冷凍物流系統，ABC的朋友們在二十一世紀才堪堪活到二十當頭，當了兩次朝氣蓬勃的青年並不影響他們收快遞的喜悅。

公白飛的父母寄來他們收集一整年的德語醫學期刊做生日禮物，又給古費拉克捎來合適在辦公室把玩的紓壓小玩具。古費拉克自己的父親由於嫌棄他開的車，命令他選輛新的。弗以伊在二十一世紀得以擁有的母親給他製作吃不完的桃子乾，若李的母親在還沒有下雪的月份寄來羽絨服；除了樂譜和手工點心，熱安還收到相當實際的禮物：一張支票。他把零花錢兌現後捐去贊助小學生寫作競賽。巴阿雷的雙親在夢想勸他回到法學院的同時，給他捎了整箱家鄉農地生產的蜂蜜及其製品。愛潘妮厭惡她父母，而且因為擁有了銀行存款，便給她自己和弟弟大手筆買進電影周邊商品做擺飾。

馬呂斯的姨媽則代表他外公給馬呂斯購置新的萬寶龍鋼筆套組。珂賽特的兩個爸爸也住在巴黎，也就是說，她要是需要什麼東西，就可以直接回家取。

安灼拉收到的快遞還堆在公寓客廳，在格朗泰爾第四次試圖跨越那些未拆封的紙箱並撲倒在地的夜晚，格朗泰爾說，「安灼拉，你是不是想讓我拄拐杖去我的展覽?我不給你拆快遞，你就要把它們放到春天嗎?萬一箱子裡有只鸚鵡，牠現在就會費力地吸著最後的空氣，擠出聲音來同意我，阿波羅，放下你的電腦(put that laptop down)!」

安灼拉吃過晚餐就留在客廳，在電腦上與他手下的幕僚團隊開臨時會；他戴著耳機捧起電腦走進臥室。團隊剛招募的新同事是個有哲學碩士學位的姑娘，負責給演講答辯稿編排結構、檢查邏輯問題。為了僵持不下的稅金法案，科斯女士決定改換論調的重點，她的副手們重新分析手上的資源，寫出幾十頁全新的講稿。

「先到這裡吧，」安灼拉說，「把最新版本的草稿發給我，明天從停下來的段落繼續。」

「歡迎加入，索菲，」團隊裡的分析員說，「希望妳沒給安灼拉嚇到明天就辭職。」

「你太瞧不起我了。」他們的新同事反駁。

安灼拉讓電腦繼續充電，走出臥室想喝水；格朗泰爾拿著只剩乾藤蔓的玫瑰盆，反手摔上座機話筒。會打進公寓座機的只會有推銷員和格朗泰爾的父親，格朗泰爾也只會對其中一個人選做出接通三分鐘內掛斷電話的舉動。大小不等的快遞紙箱就給擱在電視櫃前面。

格朗泰爾又說，「你不能用私人財產佔據公有地，領袖，你不信我，至少該聽盧梭的話。」

眼看箱子已經堆積到過份的程度，安灼拉只能暫停工作先拆快遞。格朗泰爾在她的工作角撲上舊報紙，從花盆取出乾枯的玫瑰藤，仔細拍掉根部的泥土。整個十月，安灼拉都在想方設法讓稅金法案通過，他的父母也早已掌握不給他寄有生鮮期效的食物的規則，安灼拉便放心地把快遞擱著，等到有時間再拆。他的父親經營著龐大的環保科技企業，生性嚴肅謹慎，認為安灼拉若是無意學習經商，就該謀個穩定的公家職位，然而事與願違。安灼拉的母親棄掉娘家姓裡的迪(di)字後投身教育事業，也在他家鄉的婦女會工作，並教會安灼拉發動有效聯//署//請//願的竅門；安灼拉拆開第一個紙箱，得到母親向婦女會某位老太太訂製的粗針毛毯，紅白藍三色的毯子上用黑線打著字樣”自由萬歲!”。較小也較堅固的箱子裡裝的是不同花色的新領帶，安灼拉從另一個方扁型狀的紙箱掏出護眼檯燈。母親的快遞裡都是生活上用的著的東西，他加入綠黨後父親則不時送來他認為能派上用場的書籍。那些書很有益處，只是安灼拉基本沒有時間讀它們。他繼續拆包裹，用剪刀划開紙箱封口的快遞單，看見箱子裡的雕刻平鑿套組。

安灼拉翻回箱蓋，確認收件人是他的名字，來自他父親的最後一個箱子沉的要命，安灼拉將其拆開，米諾島的斷臂維納斯透過硬殼套書的封面含笑望向他。雕刻工具套組下壓著張便條。

「給可可小姐。」母親的筆跡寫道。

父親的便條則叮嚀，「務必妥善交給阿黛爾‧格朗泰爾女士。」

安灼拉叫住忙著折騰乾枯盆栽的格朗泰爾，「這是給妳的。」

「那堆快遞都是你的名字。」格朗泰爾漫不經心地說。

「是我父母親給妳寄的禮物。」

格朗泰爾像是給什麼砸中頭般面露暈眩的懼色。安灼拉搬出那套藝術圖鑑，把雕刻工具套組擺在書上。格朗泰爾畏縮的盯著它們。

「你父母?」她用懷疑的態度問，「你爸爸媽媽寄東西給我?他們又沒有見過我。我不能收。」

安灼拉給她看了那兩張便條，說，「我也不清楚他們怎麼給妳寄這些，不過請收下。這是我父母贈妳的。」

「我不能。」

格朗泰爾的模樣使安灼拉更加困惑。他問，「就是兩件禮物，為什麼不能收?說不定他們還花時間谷歌過妳，格朗泰爾，至少別讓他們失望。」

格朗泰爾反覆閱讀便條，小心地翻到紙背檢視，又屈膝蹲下，打開平鑿套組的封套，指尖拂過工具的木柄。她翻閱圖鑑，嶄新硬殼書的背膠讓人首次翻動而發出喀喀聲。她帶著敬畏又疑心的神色做這些事。

「領袖，」格朗泰爾結巴著說，「幫我給－我是說，你能不能幫我給你爸媽說兩句，你知道，替我向他們道謝。」

安灼拉給父母發了張禮物離開快遞箱的照片，附上格朗泰爾收下禮物的消息。作為回應，母親發來語音質問他把月初就抵達謬尚的包裹擱置到月底才拆封的原因。父親用他慣有的中慢板語速提醒謬尚二樓的住戶們注意勞逸結合。

「你爸爸媽媽真好。」格朗泰爾說。

「他們就是這樣。」安灼拉整理著紙箱，說，「像我們永遠都在讀小學似的。」

格朗泰爾像是阿佛洛笛忒愛撫她的聖物桃金孃樹那樣輕輕碰著她的禮物。

聯合展覽的時間是十一月的第二週。愛潘妮的紋身作品以攝影形式展出，格朗泰爾的展品包含木雕，油畫還有廢物利用製成的立體塑像。她用乾枯的香檳玫瑰枝子纏繞用顯然是酒瓶玻璃渣做成的國徽，擺在展場入口。預購門票被秒光，現場門票銷售量好的驚人。愛潘妮來看展的客戶也成為移動的展品。文化記者擠進拉丁區，由珂賽特負責接待。出借場地的書店門口仿若明星見面會，又更像大型面基現場。最早抵達開幕式的熱安親切可人地接受採訪，弗以伊在拍照用的背景板上簽字。巴阿雷給他的迷弟講解起他背後的地圖的含意。接下來，于連‧索雷爾出現了，他像是剛離開雲霧繚繞的搖滾樂錄音間，身上背著把吉他；他在背景板簽好名，站在藝術家與策展人中間，神情靦腆又興奮地讓記者拍照。雙廚甚至三四廚的粉在展場外圍竄動。

「潘妮!大R!珂賽特!女神!寧芙!完美本美!神聖本聖!」古費拉克走進展場高聲喊道，「我該拿什麼比喻妳們!羅浮宮比起這場展覽卻混濁的黯然失色![2]」

公白飛沒有阻止他。記者圍上來採訪公白飛對拿破崙音樂劇的看法，被禮貌地將話題倒回展覽本身。公白飛述說著展覽主題的意義，突然開始論述亞里士多分(Aristophane)、希波克拉底、伯朗特姊妹和喬治歐‧阿岡本(Giorgio Agamben)。從實驗室趕過來的醫學生們哭喊著求合照。

安灼拉被研究稅金比例影響消費行為的事項拖住腳步，錯過了開幕式。他抵達展場，避開文化記者(他們忙著向直播鏡頭講述展覽的主題與用意)，有個熱心的粉給他指路，安灼拉穿越迴廊，找到在木雕區的朋友們。格朗泰爾正在給特邀嘉賓介紹其中一尊雕像。他們說的正暢快。

「我的父親是木匠，他絕不可能做出像您這樣靈巧的細節。」于連‧索雷爾用敬佩的口吻讚美，「雕像的眼神足以透露普通木匠與藝術家之間的區別－」

馬呂斯走過來，表情流露著不滿，「你對我接下來要說的話肯定會覺得意外，安灼拉，我不喜歡那個人。他的言行裡有種使我不舒服的假情假意。」

展場開放攝影，來看展的人除了拍攝展品也拍攝與ABC的朋友們同框的于連。格朗泰爾對安灼拉揮揮手，轉過去對于連說，「你知道謬尚咖啡廳的地址，歡迎來玩!」

對於這個邀請，于連‧索雷爾表現出受寵若驚的模樣，「我可以嗎?」

「當然可以，」格朗泰爾笑著說道，「小于連，你的本人比想像的還要有意思。」

愛潘妮出聲附和，應付完採訪記者的珂賽特加入他們，也開口邀請他。于連‧索雷爾眨著那對小狗似的可愛眼睛。面對遭受珂賽特反水而大為悲痛的馬呂斯，公白飛突然間竟找不出好的安慰話。

「馬呂斯說的對，」弗以伊把手差在兜裡，對熱安說，「他身上散發著虛假的氣息。」

「說不定他只是試著裝作不緊張。」熱安採取了這個說法。

「我不喜歡他身上的氣味。」若李用手指扣著鼻頭，「我隔著十米都嗅的到電子菸油裡的1,2-丙二醇味兒。」

「怎麼辦，安琪，盧森堡宮明天還有質詢會呢，」古費拉克說，「我們得怎麼面對德‧拉莫爾議員?」

這時愛潘妮把于連領去觀看刺青攝影。安灼拉走進木雕區，他出現的結果是被強拉進拍攝範圍，與格朗泰爾分別站在幸福的要死過去的粉絲兩側讓人拍照。這樣的多人合照進行了有十來分鐘之久。

「妳不是真的想讓于連‧索雷爾來謬尚，對嗎?」安灼拉問。

「謬尚有對外營業時間，為什麼不?于連又不是罪犯。」格朗泰爾說。這副理所應當的模樣使安灼拉有些氣憤了。

「那是謬尚，我們在那裡進行過多少次聚會，」安灼拉說，「格朗泰爾，我們不能讓那種－」

格朗泰爾握起拳頭又鬆開手，發出一陣低沉的靈魂嘆息。這些畫面當然也被附近的迷妹拍攝到了。

「醒醒，安琪好孩子，別把所有事都扯上拿破崙，」格朗泰爾說，「這跟拿破崙半歐元關係都沒有！」

注:

[1]莎士比亞《安東尼與克麗奧佩脫拉》第一幕第三景，原句是” Sir, you and I must part, but that’s not it.. Sir, you and I have loved, but there’s not it”

[2]改自《仲夏夜之夢》第三幕第二景，原句是” O Helena, goddess, nymph, perfect, divine!...... Crystal is muddy!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㄧ次毀兩部名著捨我其誰  
> 非常歡迎留評討論于連與ABC究竟掐沒掐在一個點上

**Chapter 5**

「我有個不好的消息，」安灼拉說，「科斯女士斃掉我們給她修改的所有講稿，稅改法案這塊我們得從頭重新開始。」

「我也有個不好的消息，」古費拉克說，「就在前一秒，我看見于連‧索雷爾走進了我們的謬尚。」

「我有個更不好的消息，」公白飛滑著手機，「小貓兒，咱們倆的爸媽組團要來瞧我們。並且，他們已經到巴黎了。」

古費拉克的神情略顯驚惶。他們走在聖米歇爾廣場的石磚路，博須埃從對街走向謬尚，翻過手機展示最新推特動態，「壞消息，朋友們，于連的粉跟安灼拉的粉，甚至我們所有人的粉都掐起來了。」

博須埃的手機頁面是一篇討論聯合展覽上ABC的朋友們與于連互動細節的帖，評論區幾乎吵出聲音溢出手機。

謬尚氣氛微妙。週六的下午原先是ABC例行的內部聚會，然而若李說的話夾槍帶棒，弗以伊試著維持和平，熱安東拉西扯各種別的話題分散巴阿雷對于連的注意。伽佛洛什在咖啡座的角落上英語網課，愛潘妮盯梢她弟弟的同時也在跟旁邊聊天。珂賽特正在給她自己的網站寫新品評測稿，桌上的大箱子裡堆滿香噴噴且戝貴的新產品。馬呂斯越過走道，拿著一疊蘇聯小說那樣厚的紙，遞給古費拉克。

「上次你讓我收集的租屋數據，我把租屋稅反映的租金變動換算成公式，希望能幫上忙。」馬呂斯說，「這是給你的，安灼拉。」

他拿出另一疊用橡皮筋捆著，也如同蘇聯文學厚重的紙，「這是超市常見的衛生清潔用品品牌近五年的銷售報表，前季度實施增稅後的品牌市調是藍色的標籤。」

「謝謝你。」安灼拉拿掉橡皮筋，翻看不同顏色標籤的首頁。在稅改法案漫長的工作過程中，古費拉克想到由馬呂斯透過職務之便幫他們收集真正貼近大眾生活的第一手資料。現在租屋稅的部分全部交給古費拉克負責，馬呂斯給安灼拉收集到的常見品牌裡有幾個安灼拉沒聽過的生理護理品牌。

「這裡是怎麼個情況?」博須埃問。

「－額。」馬呂斯回頭去看談話的中心，說。

公白飛嘆息，「這已經足夠說明很多。」

博須埃頭頂由於奮力思考而愈發光亮，「再說一次他幹嘛來這裡?」

談話的中心是在咖啡廳作水彩畫的格朗泰爾，肖像的主人公是于連‧索雷爾。他們談論著瑣碎的話題，有時又突然提起近代史上的著名人物。那些名字裡出現最多次的是拿破崙‧波拿巴，于連細數著那科西嘉島人的軍階演變，分析霧月正攵//變的前因後果。他說得相當熱情，格朗泰爾又似乎覺得這種熱情很有趣。若李抽身撤出談話，打開冷飲櫃拿出優格，扔了把堅果進去。弗以伊給剛進門的幾人遞了個阻止的眼神。

「我懂你意思了，馬呂斯，」古費拉克嘆為觀止，「1830年版本的你也沒像他這樣迷戀波拿巴。他怎麼不乾脆去榮軍院舉行婚禮[1]?」

于連發表完他的言論，格朗泰爾換了支畫筆給肖像補充陰影。她對這番讚頌波拿巴的話語，用幾句英語表示了她的回應，「”有些人生而高貴，有人成就高貴，另一些人的高貴偉大卻是被強加的(Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them)[2]”。」

公白飛別過頭，躲在古費拉克背後掩飾笑意。熱安用指尖搔著鼻子也低頭偷笑起來，他稍加反駁幾句關於波拿巴的論點，語氣卻相當溫和。

格朗泰爾的答案，或者這答案的語言並不在于連的意料內。格朗泰爾給這位搖滾少年的肖像畫的生動，于連咀嚼著這幾句，似乎認定了這就是真理，說，「您說的很有道理。以拿破崙的出身，他的偉大的確成就於他自己的雙手。」

「這不是我的話，」格朗泰爾輕鬆地說，「只是個老掉牙的英國作家罷了。」

「您們為什麼發笑?」于連問。

公白飛按住巴阿雷，接過話頭，只說，「以前我們一道去劇院看過這個戲，那場演得很好，我們都認為是英國喜劇的巔峰。請您別見怪，于連－能這樣稱呼您嗎?－我們由於彼此認識很久，在謬尚說的話都是口無遮攔的。」

「您想沒想過繼續演戲?」格朗泰爾問。

「我不知道，」于連說，「起先，我沒有想過作演員；我喜歡音樂，卻沒有受過對等的專業教育，只能靠自己摸索，現在的作品都只是粗胚。我到巴黎本來是想找個經紀人，結果獲得第一份工作是演戲。」

「不至於吧，」愛潘妮說，「我就覺得挺好聽。」

「教師怎麼樣，」熱安說，「您通神學，也有教育學位，就算做聖經的講師，也有機會再到專業音樂學校上課。」

「教師這個職業太過安穩，」于連回答，「我不可能待的住。而且要是我來巴黎只做了教師，我父親就更有理由貶低討厭我。」

「安穩的生活不好嗎。」

「拿破崙要是安於做個騎兵，他就不能一步步成為人民的皇帝。難道出身低下的人就必須服從命運，屈就社會的規則?當年的拿破崙也是個默默無聞的下級軍官，還不是憑著他手上的一把劍，成為世界的主宰[3]!」于連說到激動之處，推開椅子站起來，又說，「您們大多享受著父親的關愛與支援，肯定不能理解我這樣的心情－生活對您們都是容易的，因為您們幾個從出生就在更高的環境，沒有吃過苦頭，又怎麼理解普通人想給自己掙點事業的感覺!」

「您的偏見未免太大了，」古費拉克說道，「誰還不是靠著自己拚搏掙脫既有的命運，這個時代在巴黎工作的人，誰沒吃過點生活的苦頭?僅憑別人身上穿戴的衣物就給他貼上無憂國的標籤，這就是您的錯誤，掙事業是人人都會有的雄心，並不只存在您身上，要是波拿巴能給他用盡手段往上爬的起因說出幾分道理，也許他就像您說的不屈於十八世紀的社會階層規則，那樣我們依然會尊敬他。但是從炮兵成為國王，賴在皇宮做人民的寄生蟲就罷了，他又端著炮筒張牙舞爪四處攻打，使的歐洲各國得組成反法聯盟來對付他，每逢打仗遭殃的就是人民，波拿巴這種膨脹的野心，您也要奉為十誡嗎?」

「古費拉克說的是正確的，這兩種事必須被分開談論，」公白飛接著說道，「波拿巴的事業是靠他自己的雙手掙得不假，這樣的意志力值得敬佩；但他不僅以革//命之名掩蓋其想獨//裁的野心，還侵占法蘭西的最高主權，假稱其加冕並非君主復闢，實際上依舊剝奪法蘭西人民從1789年就不斷爭取的自由生存權，埃德蒙‧柏克也說過，大//革//命爭取的首先是歸屬自然權利的生活權，創造個人財富倒是靠後的公民權利(civil right)[4]，波拿巴削取人民自然權利的舉動，有與暴君有什麼差異?」

古費拉克猛烈的攻勢讓于連啞了火。公白飛這篇溫和又厚重的談話又使于連的臉上青紅一陣，他低下頭，頗有自慚形穢的意味

「為了跟父親較勁來幹大事大可不必。我父親也嫌棄我，我就沒想做什麼豐功偉業來氣他。在謬尚作畫玩耍就夠我開心了。而且，于連，你這樣說，對一個人不公平，」格朗泰爾在調色盤上調和著幾種顏料，說道，「耶穌也是木匠的兒子，他或許不懂數學，卻也用愛與自由征服世界，這還是他當了一輩子窮光蛋的事蹟呢，我就時常想像耶穌基督如果富的跟巴菲特一樣，他還要做出多少善事[5]，你細品品，這可是拿破崙辦不到的。」

「大R，上回妳說這些時我沒有感覺，」博須埃用敬佩的語氣說。

「今天我突然覺得妳特別神仙。」若李續完這句話。弗以伊謹慎地表示同意。

安灼拉坐在格朗泰爾畫架旁的空位，觀望于連面對ABC的朋友們大說特說。水彩半身像已屆完成。格朗泰爾拿起最細的畫筆開始修改細節。

「今天我們瘋狂談論著兩個新話題，」古費拉克說，「波拿巴，還有鋼蹦兒。」

「也是，我明白，」于連點點頭，又說，「您的祖上是貴族，這種不談論經濟的習慣是前面幾位德‧古費拉克流傳下來的。」

「德‧索雷爾先生，也許您不信，近來我可正忙著為我們全國的同齡朋友爭取降低房租呢。」

「我相信我們可以換個話題了。」公白飛微笑著說。馬呂斯叫住古費拉克，塞給他冰汽水，轉手也遞給于連一瓶。

于連放下飲料罐，擺出穩重的姿態，像是鐵了心要論戰到底，又說，「是的，我到巴黎以來一直都在關注您們推動新法通過的進度，您們推行的成功自然是使權國內像我這樣的年輕人受惠，我必須衷心感謝您們。但您們究竟為了什麼原因要來插手這些?像您們這類人，大有別的地方給自己掙名聲，這種糾正社會不平等本來不會是您們首要關心的項目－」

前頭安灼拉一直沒有說話，到這裡他打破沉默，開口，「您真的知道什麼叫平等?」

于連被打斷而停止說話，他望著安灼拉，眼中燃燒著憤慨，一副怨憤幽深的表情。安灼拉倒不怎麼生氣，他想到的是別的。格朗泰爾也停下手裡的活兒，轉頭來看他。

「您還認為這個社會靠的是頭銜、階級、地位、分配不平衡的財產組成的?如果是這樣，前面的法蘭西哪裡還需要革//命?我們不推崇布宛拿巴不過是他剝奪了人人自主的基本權，人人自主的集合點稱為社會。這個點就是一個樞紐，就是所謂社會聯繫，有人稱之為社會公約，這都是一回事，從洛克以來到盧梭到柏克，乃至於當今的齊澤克(Slavoj Žižek)，他們的論述全都繞著個別他者組成的社會聯繫打轉，」

包含于連在內的整個謬尚沉默了。安灼拉說道，「談論平等前，您得搞清楚平等的意義，所謂平等並不是說所有的植物長得一般高，齊頭式的平等是虛假的，這種虛假的作法在幾個照搬教條的共//產//國//家已經證明過失敗；平等，在公民方面，各種才能都有同樣的出路；在政治方面，所投的票都有同樣的分量；在宗教方面，所有信仰都有同樣的權利；平等是一種集體合作的機制，不論工作的職業，不論出生在哪個城市，人人各自讓渡出一點主權組成政府，在這個公有的主權保障自然權利的地方各展其才[6]，這才是二十一世紀已經達成的平等。」

熱安打了個冷顫，輕聲細語道，「安琪，聽見你說這些，倒引起我有些懷舊。我們竟是在2020年又繼續當年說不完的話題。」

「安灼拉，你說人話就算了，怎麼還淨說大實話。」古費拉克說。

「不，我來說句真正的人話。阿波羅，」格朗泰爾說，「幫我拿一下顏料盒左邊數過來遞七條?」

安灼拉取到那條顏料罐，色票上註明這是最淺的膚色。格朗泰爾用這個顏料仔細描繪肖像裡的于連的眉骨上方。

「妳什麼時候給人接的肖像委託?」安灼拉問出一句。

「我心情好就畫。」格朗泰爾說，「要是你想，我也給你畫一張，要十張也成。畫好啦。」

愛潘妮湊過來看她的成果。于連像是突然忘記自己還在爭論，對著他的肖像看得出神。

「您畫的真厲害。」他說話的同時，耳朵尖發紅。

格朗泰爾給畫作噴灑保護漆，說，「只有一件事，這幅畫您自己掛在牆上欣賞就好，就別在網上宣傳了。最多，你拍張照寄給你爸爸，給他炫耀幾下，氣一氣他。這個年代的巴黎，可是很難找到給人畫肖像的畫手。我勉強算是一個。」

于連說，「您真好。」

格朗泰爾露出笑容。為了給人做畫，她挽起頭髮，亂糟糟的髮絲肆意垂落，她說話的口吻使安灼拉奇怪地想起十九世紀版本的ABC的朋友們談論梅恩便門的那天。這時于連的手機響了，他那部拿破崙音樂劇的製作人正在尋找他。於是于連珍惜地接過他的肖像，一改早先的態度，向ABC的朋友們道別，匆匆忙忙離開謬尚。

若李攤進椅子，「總算走了。這人怕不是波拿巴派來懲罰我們的。」

「德‧古費拉克?」古費拉克皺著眉頭，「謝謝，有被冒犯到。」

「他說的像我們都該道歉似的，」馬呂斯有些委屈地說，「誰離家來巴黎時沒有困苦過，他不能光看維基百科就認定我們該上斷頭台。」

「就是，」巴阿雷說，「馬呂斯還住過戈爾柏老屋那種舊到該拆除的公寓，當年約珂賽特出門還得找人借錢。我們當中論起吃苦，沒有比馬呂斯更慘的了。」

「他就是個小孩兒，長大時也不快樂。」格朗泰爾收起畫架，將作畫工具放進水槽，說，「別這麼苛刻。于連也沒有經歷過我們經歷的。」

「古費拉克說的對，他的偏見太多，」安灼拉說，「我不明白他那自卑是怎麼來的，要欽佩布宛拿巴也不必盲目到這種地步。平等?他在心底就先把他自己劃分成第三階級，說起話全是”你們這類人”或”我們這種人”，這能怪我們?這個社會也沒有為個別原生家庭負責的義務。我們既然不能選擇父母，至少能選擇要讓自己成為哪種人。」

格朗泰爾放下她才剛開始清洗的畫具，「你這不也是偏見嗎，安灼拉。」

「我說的是事實。」安灼拉說，「當一個人先入為主自認低人一等，他的眼睛就只能看到旁人身上的標籤。」

「說吧，你瞧不上于連。在你看來，于連的心量狹小，只想的到他自己過好日子。」格朗泰爾說。

「我沒有這麼說，格朗泰爾，放正經點。」安灼拉冷冷地說，「我說的是他崇拜布宛拿巴只是自我陶醉，他不求真也不愛法國。信仰、生死、自由，平等，這人全不能也全不信。」

「我想我明白大R的意思了，」弗以伊說，「安灼拉，停下來。你們現在根本沒在說同一件事。」

ABC的朋友們沒有人吱聲。格朗泰爾洗掉手上的顏料，回到她的座位收起畫架。

「你知道你是很多人信心的來源，你一直是這樣，你的心裡總有人民，」

「但妳並不關心這些。你一直都是消極主義者。」安灼拉說。

公白飛輕輕咳嗽。熱安徒勞無力地阻止，「別－」

「我也不清楚妳為什麼把那種人邀來謬尚，這裡經歷過那些風暴，妳不比我們不理解，」安灼拉說，「如果妳是同情他，就到別的咖啡館去玩，謬尚不是用來給缺乏信條的人傷春悲秋的地方。」

「領袖，」若李說，「求求了，做個人。」

「－我還知道你關心著整個社會的大利益(the greater good)，波拿巴將高貴強加給他自己，你卻不同，你生來的性情就是高貴的，」格朗泰爾說，她眨著泛紅的眼睛，「但是，安灼拉，就這麼一次，在你放眼大群體的自然權利之前，你能不能對與你想的不相同的個別他者寬容一些?」

安灼拉相當詫異以至於感受到一股憤怒，他問，「妳到底都在說什麼?」

格朗泰爾抹了把眼眶，擠開安灼拉走掉。她離開謬尚，幾秒後咖啡廳後頭傳來有人走上樓梯的聲響。伽佛洛什在某個時間摘掉耳機，轉頭觀察這個場面。

古費拉克低聲地說，「完了。」

愛潘妮搖著頭冷笑，「幹的好，安灼拉，現在的問題不是你氣跑大R，是你把喜歡你女孩子搞哭了。這是犯罪，知不知道。」

博須埃用安全機構看守人面對洩密者的目光瞪著愛潘妮。

「別這麼做。」珂賽特攔下安灼拉，「你現在上去只會更加刺傷她。」

公白飛與古費拉克得提前回家對付他們的父母。少了三個成員的聚會很快也就結束。安灼拉從謬尚的後門上樓回公寓，在門口掏鑰匙。格朗泰爾從公寓裡開門，手上拿著徹底乾枯的玫瑰枝子。她沒有看路，玫瑰枝子差點戳進安灼拉的眼球。門縫後頭露出格朗泰爾在客廳的工作角，舊報紙占據一方地界，被清空的花盆還沒有收拾乾淨。

「我道歉。」安灼拉說。

「額?」

「剛才我不知道我在說什麼，」安灼拉又說，「事實是，剛才我有點過頭了。」

格朗泰爾的眼神飄忽到別處，又挪回來，「剛才我也不太像我自己(I wasn’t being me)。」

他們在們板兩側站著。過了一會兒，安灼拉說，「我能進去嗎?」

格朗泰爾回過神，退回屋內讓安灼拉進門。公用區域的凌亂程度幾乎超過容忍值，為了拯救新稅改法，安灼拉已經多次違反室友公約，在他負責打掃衛生的日子裡把這樁工作忘個乾淨。

「我等等回來收拾那堆垃圾。」

「我來。」安灼拉飛快的說完，指向牆上的值日表。

「那就謝謝你啦。」

「妳打算拿它們做出什麼?」安灼拉問。

「只是先收著當儲備材料。」格朗泰爾說，「對了，你媽媽贈的雕刻刀很好使。如果你能－」

「我會告訴她。」

格朗泰爾擠出一點情緒低落的淺笑，離開公寓下樓。安灼拉把馬呂斯給他的銷售報表擱在僅剩的不凌亂的餐桌，動手整理公共空間。他從盆栽的廢土開始，抖開垃圾袋把潮濕的泥土裝進去。格朗泰爾把玫瑰的落葉放在乾淨的顏料碗裡。安灼拉拿起碗放在顯眼的地方。格朗泰爾清除了枯死的玫瑰盆栽，只剩下兩株留在窗台。還綻放著的香檳玫瑰在冷風裡搖頭晃腦，俯視旁邊個頭稍矮的香葉天竺葵們。

格朗泰爾在藝廊忙活到天黑，重新出現時神情快活不少。她用橙酒配外賣，沒吃完飯便拿起玫瑰葉子鑽進工作角，將枯葉貼上塗滿底色的油畫帆布。正在補償清潔工作的安灼拉收掉外賣紙盒，拿起那疊厚的像蘇聯文學的紙開始閱讀。

顯然公白飛從他雙親那兒收到的消息並不完全準確。

星期天的早晨，公寓客廳還殘留著黏膠或乾掉的油彩味兒，安灼拉打開所有的窗戶給屋裡換空氣。一晚喝掉整大瓶橙酒的格朗泰爾看著像在宿醉，差點錯把咖啡當水澆在她的盆栽。她穿著袖口沾有顏料的毛外套，用兩只綠眼睛困倦的掃視客廳找到她的手機，打開晨間新聞頻道。聲音外放的播報內容為聽眾介紹著第六大學醫學院最新的研究成果。門鈴在烤箱計時器歸零前幾秒鐘響了，安灼拉過去開門，對古費拉克提早兩個鐘頭來訪的行為感到困惑。

但門外的人不是古費拉克也不是愛潘妮，也不是任何ABC的朋友們。

「 **驚不驚喜!** 」他的母親張開雙手，歡脫的大喊，「 **意不意外!** 」

注:

[1]榮軍院(L'hôtel des Invalides)，位於巴黎第七區，波拿巴去世後被葬在這裡

[2]老莎《第十二夜》第二幕第五景

[3]紅黑原著裡的話。

[4]Edmund Burke,愛爾蘭思想家，飛兒說的話出自其作 《The Reflection on the French Revoollution》

[5]原著R在科林斯酒館說的話，當時正在跟若李和博須埃吃牡蠣

[6]作者魔改的原著E演講， ~~神仙演講到了二十一世紀得做些系統更新嘛~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #作者愛于連，信我  
> #ABC的家有兒女預警


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

[BGM不能說的秘密](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DW0BfkQZkpk)

安灼拉站在原地，他的腦袋在被驚醒與發楞之間快速來回橫跳。

「說話，安琪。」母親說。

安灼拉在空白的腦海裡只找到這麼一句，「－你們怎麼在這裡?」

「我說過了，」安灼拉的父親對他的妻子，用中慢板的語速說，「妳會嚇到他們。」

「我沒有被嚇到。」安灼拉說，「快進來。」

母親扳下安灼拉的頭親吻他，越過安灼拉進屋。父親提著紙袋走進來，審視了會星期天的安灼拉，又帶著些許歉意開口，「對不起，兒子，我試過讓你媽媽至少先通知你。我們是跟另兩個男孩的父母一道來的。你看起來累壞了。是不是經常熬夜?」

父親的話說對了一半。安灼拉沒有真的被嚇到，他的母親在公寓客廳找到格朗泰爾，走上前去，不由分說便展臂準備擁抱她。

「啊，您就是可可小姐，」安灼拉的母親快樂的說，「很榮幸見到您!您本人比網上的照片生的好看!」

然而格朗泰爾往後邊閃避。她把馬克杯擋在胸前，張大驚恐的雙眼，臉色刷白。

「停下來，嘉柏麗爾(Gabrielle)。」父親說，「冷靜點，別冒冒失失的。」

格朗泰爾像是中了石化咒語般僵硬著，安灼拉過去拉開母親，又說，「大R，我是說格朗泰爾，這是我母親。」

「安琪，有你這種不喊女朋友名字的人嗎?」

安灼拉竟不知道該從哪個部分開始辯白。

格朗泰爾乾嚥一口，慌張地放下馬克杯，拉上鬆垮的毛外套，攏了把頭髮，這才想到她要說的話，「－您好。」

安灼拉的母親並沒有被格朗泰爾的反應影響，「請叫我嘉柏麗爾，親愛的(cherie)，真抱歉，我嚇到您了。」

「您別緊張，」父親走過來，「我們只是想給您們一點驚喜，阿黛爾小姐，我是安灼拉的爸爸，請您叫我拉斐爾(Rafael)就好。」

接連被稱呼本名的格朗泰爾又更加驚恐。

「都停下來，」安灼拉命令，「你們嚇到我室友了。」

「我沒事，」格朗泰爾捏著她自己的手指，說，「只是很久沒有人直接叫我的名字，我有點兒沒反應過來。」

安灼拉的母親把雙手百在格朗泰爾肩膀上，溫柔地詢問，「這樣，我們能不能叫您可可呢?您看起來非常可可。沒有人這樣喊您，這個名字就被浪費了。」

「媽媽。」安灼拉警告。

格朗泰爾則說，「好的，我是說，您當然可以－」

「好啦(voilà)，」嘉柏麗爾說完，把格朗泰爾擁進懷抱，「可愛的好孩子。」

格朗泰爾越過他母親的肩頭瞪著安灼拉，有種受寵若驚又相當害怕的神色。

「我們帶了飯店的早點。」安灼拉的父親說，「快來吃早餐。」

「我不能－」

「不要客氣，可可，」母親說，「作為藝術家，您(Vou)要忍受安琪這樣的脾氣可真辛苦。」

「請用你(tu)就好啦。」

「成天談論社會契約肯定很枯燥，」父親用緩慢的語速附和，「起先，我以為藝術家的耳朵應當聽些更有趣的，比如《斐多篇》或是安德烈·布拉吉利[1]。」

「我懂了，」安灼拉用給他的雙親煮著咖啡，說，「你們是專門來巴黎嫌棄我的。」

「別這樣對你父母，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾輕輕地說。

除了早飯，父親還帶來幾本書、足夠吃上整半年的乾乳酪、甚至有兩副新的男女款環保材質抗凍手套。安灼拉的個人手機在餐桌上發出聲響，古費拉克的消息寫道，「醒了?我們在謬尚。」

安灼拉則回覆，「趕緊上來。」

兩分鐘後精神飽滿的公白飛與古費拉克出現在公寓。公白飛端著四杯咖啡，古費拉克拿起禮品袋裡的陶土製花園小精靈，交給格朗泰爾。

「我們昨天在店裡發現的，他們像不像安琪?」他說，「這樣，大R，以後要是安灼拉又犯渾，妳就可以罵他們。」

「你做了什麼?」父親問。

「只是點誤會罷了。」格朗泰爾搶先說道。

「安灼拉說的是真的，」公白飛說，「他們只是純潔的室友關係。」

「才不是，」古費拉克說，「嘉柏麗爾，您聽我的，他們正在雙向暗戀，可誰都不想先說出口。」

安灼拉抄起他花了整晚讀完又作重點整理的衛生用品稅金報告扔向古費拉克。

「謝謝，但是閉嘴。」格朗泰爾說。古費拉克帶來的花園小精靈們有著白色的翅膀和金頭髮。格朗泰爾趴在窗台邊，花了點時間翻開植物茂密的綠葉，把小精靈們放進盆栽。

雙親的突然來訪打亂安灼拉的計畫。起先他想利用星期天同古費拉克重新檢視所有舊的資料，找出造成他們的新法案遲遲不能通過的盲點。結果是，由於昨晚陪他們的父母夜遊巴黎，馬呂斯找來的資料，古費拉克半個字都沒有機會看。安灼拉的父親與公白飛談起綠能生物科技相關的話題。

「今天別管你那些稅，親愛的，陪我們逛逛巴黎，」母親說，「晚上夏洛特要帶我們去劇院，看《搖滾拿破崙》。」

「我媽媽現在是于連的粉。」古費拉克用心如死灰的語氣解釋。

「我們就這樣去街上，人們會說閒話。」安灼拉審慎的說道。

父親回答，「你也沒有發文否認，不是嗎。」

公白飛溫和地微笑，一派事不關己。嘉柏麗爾在客廳觀賞格朗泰爾的畫作。座機鈴鈴作響，格朗泰爾接起電話，沒過多久又直接掛斷。

「都2020年了還有保險詐騙，也不知道是誰的醜惡發明。」她宣稱，「啊，您發現了舊聖德尼街的十字路口，嘉柏麗爾，這只是半成品，我有另一個差不多完成了的立體版本，如果您願意看，它在樓下的工作室。」

「現在都十一月底了，可可，」安灼拉的母親看著她的衣衫，詢問，「妳只穿這麼點外套，會不會冷?」

愛潘妮往ABC的朋友們的群發來大量帶配圖的尖叫體推文截屏的時候，安灼拉想起來，格朗泰爾既不談論她的父親，也不怎麼提她的母親。

整個白天，他的雙親拉著安灼拉與格朗泰爾走遍他們想參觀的地點，又聽從格朗泰爾的建議走進意想不到的小巷，享用到意想不到的美味點心。安灼拉走在母親身邊，他的父親挽著格朗泰爾，走在熱鬧的城區。他們的話題從最古的伊比鳩魯哲學變換著來到最近的小品演講，接著愈來愈趨近安灼拉和格朗泰爾之間的鬥嘴挑畔，但是比起另一個版本的他們，這場無休止的互相辯駁更具有風趣幽默的色彩。

許多店家提前掛出聖誕燈飾，他們走進亮晶晶的禮品店，安灼拉想給雙親尋找合適他們出差旅行使用的隨身套組，母親表示她什麼都不缺，父親拿起用杉木盒子包裝的西班牙筆皇牌(Escoda)畫筆，逕直到櫃檯付款，連同禮品袋交給格朗泰爾。

「安灼拉打小就是個傻小伙，我們又一直想要有個女兒，」父親心滿意足地說，「現在算是夢想成真啦。維基百科上說妳的生日在平安夜，阿黛爾，請把這個看作提前的生日禮物。」

裹在綠色毛衣圍巾裡的格朗泰爾又一次給嚇住，花上雙倍的時間方才找回禮貌的道謝話。安灼拉想說點什麼卻找不到機會，格朗泰爾的舉動在安灼拉父母的眼中全被無條件進位成別的。

「我知道現在說這句還太早，」母親笑的時候臉上總是泛紅暈，「不過－歡迎妳，可可!」

「媽媽。」安灼拉無力地說，「我們真的只是室友。」

父親壓了把安灼拉的頭，「兒子，別插嘴。」

格朗泰爾接受他們的擁抱吻別，用手指揩揩下眼角，她的眼睛也亮晶晶的。

「您們真好。」她說這話時聲音沙啞。

所以到了晚間，推上瘋傳著群眾偷拍到的側影，迷弟迷妹翻出近來他們蒐羅到的所有格朗泰爾和安灼拉同框的照片，邏輯嚴謹地辯證起他們究竟是什麼關係，評論更新的速度相當驚人。

「但不論是安灼拉還是大R都沒有發過任何聲明闢謠或是官宣呀。」

「陪家長同遊巴黎還不是官宣?今天整天都有人在奇怪的地點看見他們一家人走動。」

「我歪個樓，安灼拉的媽媽也是個絕世美人。羨慕。」

「安灼拉的爸媽這麼喜歡她，大R應該很高興吧，我記得大R小姐姐的父母很早就離婚了，跟爸爸的關係也不好。」

「???我錯過了什麼???」

「樓上，我也是某個地方讀過這些消息，我去考考古再回來。」

「為什麼ABC的小姐姐們都這麼慘。珂賽特好歹有兩個爸爸，潘妮跟大R就。」

「天。原來這就是大R就算笑著，身上卻總有股阿佳妮式的憂鬱的原因嗎?」

「阿佳妮式的憂鬱是什麼美麗又哀愁的形容。」

「說正事，姐妹們，就算正主沒說話，其他ABC也說過他們不是我們以為的那種關係。」

「但是你品品今年年初熱安新書發表會上小哥哥小姐姐的眼神。你細品品。」

「還有聯合展覽開幕那天!各種合照!那叫發糖嗎!那是開糧倉!」

「傳出同居之前的兩三年就很有跡象了好伐。有誰記得割風先生的貧童助學基金會開幕式!那場座談會特別絕!」

「我記得!一冷一熱神仙對罵全場最佳!一黑一金神仙顏值全場最美!雖然灑糖組也是神級智商美貌的組合但是!」

「安灼拉：用最刀的暗語，說最甜的情話。」

「就算ABC們堅決否認也擋不住這兩只之間電光石火、明槽暗捧、眉目傳情，甚至一起搭地鐵。」

「我很確定他們現在是住一起，至於是哪種住在一起的方式－」

「等等，愛潘妮不是說過” **安灼拉是不可能的** ”這種話嗎。」

「樓上的藍孩紙，要是我的閨蜜被豬拱了我也會說這種話謝謝。」

「但是安灼拉不是豬，姐妹，安灼拉是ABC蓋章的安提諾斯再世!」

「是雲石雕像!」

「是二品天使，不，是光明大天使!」

「大R小姐姐也不是白菜，是漂亮的沙弗萊石[2]!」

「珂賽特小姐姐說過，大R是密涅瓦女神(Minerva)托生的。」

「會吹會吹。」

「公白飛老師也說過，大R小姐姐擁有戴奧尼索斯的智慧，安灼拉則是阿波羅的德爾菲火焰劍。」

「論起吹彩虹屁誰能贏的過公白飛老師呢(除了古費小可愛)。」

「總之，有一說一，有圖為憑，安灼拉不僅可能，並且是石錘了。」

「只有神仙能跟神仙在一起，這是眾所周知的真理。」

ABC的朋友們在這些截屏下發來更多愛心或問號井噴的動圖。

伽佛洛什發表他的評論，「要不你們直接承認好了。省事。」

安灼拉扔開手機，想回到他進度落後的工作專心檢查新的法案申請稿裡的論點漏洞。

「對了，領袖，」格朗泰爾畫著畫說，「我是不喜歡靠感情瓜來吸粉，不過如果你感覺有需要，可以盡管發推讓船我們倆的粉冷靜下來。」

安灼拉沒有回答。他被公白飛阻止發表聲明後，那篇聲明稿一直留在安灼拉的手機裡。安灼拉一直想針對這些謠言做點回應，但是他不是忙碌的忘記要發聲明，就是每當他打開聲明稿卻又莫名其妙地猶豫著退出編輯介面，當他開始反悔卻總有新的工作纏住他。

格朗泰爾使用安灼拉父親贈送的新畫筆完成新畫作，他們回到謬尚前，安灼拉的母親已經掌握所有可以聯繫到格朗泰爾的渠道。

「我希望他們沒有煩到妳。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾回答，「說實話，領袖，我明白二十一世紀的你為什麼是這個模樣了。」

安灼拉抬起頭。

格朗泰爾的目光越過畫架，眼角彎起，流露著笑意，又有種說不明白的意味，「一個堅定又穩妥，另一個熱愛著世界，你很好運，阿波羅，你是你爸爸媽媽最好的綜合體。」

「我沒像他們那麼好。」安灼拉說。

「你有，」格朗泰爾說，「只是你並不自覺。過來看看，他們會喜歡這種風格?」

安灼拉走過去。格朗泰爾的工作角緊鄰客廳的單人沙發，安灼拉就坐在沙發扶手。畫的底色是晴朗的藍天，被黏貼在帆布的玫瑰花枯葉給重新上了色，成為菩提樹[3]的一部份，葉片本身稍許突出畫面，使樹顯得特別立體。菩提樹佔了畫的整個右半邊，遠景裡有座方正的屋舍，門口栽著紅花。小屋的窗子後有模糊的深色人影。畫中小屋的模樣，畫上明亮的色調喚起了安灼拉關於更久遠的年代的童年的記憶。那個年代的童年與他在二十一世紀的童年高度重和。

「他們會喜歡的。」安灼拉說。

「這樣，聖誕節我就有禮物給你爸媽了。」格朗泰爾緊盯著畫，說。格朗泰爾專注於作畫時，眼睛裡就增添幾分夢境似的醉意，那樣的醉意並不來自她杯裡的白蘭地，而是來自戴奧尼索斯手中的金葡萄藤。

安灼拉經過思慮，嘗試著問道，「妳父親呢?妳準備給他送什麼?」

「不知道，也許不送，我還在想。也許拼貼張彩色賀卡。」格朗泰爾說，「我猜我是運氣不好，兩次到地球來都碰上酒喝得比我兇的爸爸。」

「對不起。」安灼拉說。

「這又不是你造成的，」格朗泰爾淡淡地笑道，「我也習慣了。離我遠點，你不會想被保護漆噴一臉。」

安灼拉退回他原先的座位。

由於說這樣的話太過矯情，他也就閉口不言。不過安灼拉想告訴格朗泰爾，他很願意把他的好運分給她。

注:

[1] André Brasilier，法國藝術家，擅長描繪自然、動物、女性等意象。

[2]沙佛萊石(tsavorite)，稀有種綠寶石，擁有接近祖母綠的濃郁綠色，又有超過祖母綠的凈度和火彩

[3]一個 ~~似乎埋得太深了的~~ 梗，若有興趣請見舒伯特《菩提樹(Der Lindenbaum)》的詞作內容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來真的要開始迫害領袖了(擼袖管


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 核能級OOC預警，聖誕節魔法預警  
> 為了快點進入第二階段只好寫出這麼一大篇

Chapter 7

搭配BGM更香: [SARA'H - Aime moi comme tu es](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtFboemwgck)

聖誕節的接近並不表示身處巴黎的青年工作者們就會放下崗位職責開始玩耍。

首先，弗以伊組織起工會起各類型勞工的男女代表，在調解委員博須埃的協助下向財政部爭取到一筆補助，提供給在節日需要上班卻沒辦法雇用褓姆照顧孩子的人。博須埃接著又同褓姆介紹所談成節日專案，這項成功引起良好的回響。若李在實驗室打地鋪照料他的培養皿，眼看很有必要在他家建造一間無菌室好把培養皿帶回家過聖誕假期。公白飛則是早就這麼做了，他還正在考慮接受大師班(Masterclass)給他發的授課邀請，總有人想請擔任醫院腦科主治的公白飛在網課平台講授彈道學或是德國喜劇。馬呂斯給客戶打官司的同時也擔任珂賽特爸爸割風先生顧問，割風先生經營著將近十個不同專項的公益基金會，做生意的營收每年總有百分之幾捐贈給社會。珂賽特和熱安合作的藝文項目進入紅紅火火的宣傳期。巴阿雷教成年人拳擊術，也在伽佛洛什讀的小學，給學童們傳授健康的體育知識。他發明了一套防身術，專門教給小姑娘。愛潘妮不開店營業時，也給小學女學生開攝影社，伽佛洛什沾了光，成為學校最受歡迎的酷小孩。

「過了聖誕節，再四捨五入下，謬尚就是間一百九十歲的咖啡館，」格朗泰爾在ABC的聚會上說道，「我想在新年過後給謬尚舉辦個紀念展覽。」

「好極了，大R，」巴阿雷說，「主題是什麼?」

「還在想。」格朗泰爾說，「我想弄個兩層樓的沉浸式展覽，但是謬尚自己的場地不足。誰有好主意給我支一支?」

「余什盧怎麼樣?」安灼拉提議。同樣是兩百年活古董，不，古蹟的余什盧酒館在二十一世紀給改建成青年旅舍，ABC的朋友們偶爾也去那裡聚餐。

「我認為這是個好地點。」若李在博須埃的平板通話裡說，他在第六大學的實驗室仍然不放棄使用任何手段參加聚會的可能。

珂賽特自告奮勇，「談地點出借的事還是交給我。預計的展期有多長?」

「宣傳的文案也由我來寫。」熱安同意。

「是這樣，」格朗泰爾用紙吸管喝著某種高濃度調酒而面色不改，鉻綠色眼影(「不，先生們，這不是鹹菜綠，請有點藝術涵養好嗎。」)裡的偏光閃片讓謬尚的燈曬得發亮，她環視了下謬尚，目光最後停留的地點在安灼拉身上，

「我剛才想到主題了。」她說。ABC的朋友們聚會時，謬尚的門口就掛上暫停營業的牌子，窗外飄著薄雪，門前的盆栽也沾了些雪花。

在國會同心協力對抗以共和黨為首的反對方的安灼拉和古費拉克則進入新的一輪法案修改申請。古費拉克找出通用租屋條款裡的漏洞寫成字數以萬計的批評報告呈交上去，他的上司還沒有讀完古費拉克的作品就批准了他的副手們針對這些造成租屋稅降不下來的漏洞擬定修正案。安灼拉的團隊天天開三次會討論還需要將哪些日常用品納入要求降低稅金的行列，負責財務調查的小組算出比例公式，讓負責寫申請的人，也就是安灼拉，使用進批評報告。有時他們開著會就吵開了，科斯女士全然不反對這樣的吵鬧，對綠黨的書記會表示這是青年人才能擁有的有效溝通模式。(古費拉克經常對安灼拉擁有這樣開明的上司表示羨慕。)

會議上他們新招募的邏輯顧問，擁有哲學碩士學位的索菲小姐發話了，「先生們，我們幾個做了點別的調查，發現還有幾個日常用品也該被納入降低環保稅的行列。我知道現在有其他人正在爭取同樣的降稅，不過如果我們再稍加修改下我們的申請案，共和黨那邊就有百分之九十九的機率讓我們通過。」

「特別是這些東西長年被課著兩層不合理的稅。」另一個姑娘說。

「有什麼日常衛生用品是被課兩層稅?」負責分析公民意願調查數據的小伙子發問。

「就是我們每個月都要用的，」給本次會議作紀錄的姑娘用引導思考的語氣說明，然而效果不彰，「－我的天，拉希德，你怎麼能活到你這把年紀還這麼無知?」

安灼拉說，「塞戈萊娜說的是衛－」

塞戈萊娜截住話頭，「別說出答案，安灼拉，讓這個蠢蛋繼續猜。」

拉希德掛著愈發迷惑的表情。

「歐盟剛成立時，課的是百分之十九的奢侈稅，2015年下修到百分之五點五，按照等值商品售價比例還是高的過分，」索菲又說，「二十年前，環保法正式推動後，它又因為製造材料的緣故被課收百分之七的環保稅。再加上必要的營業稅，我們認為它很具有資格被寫進我們的申請書。」

「它是唯一一種被擺在超市貨架還被長年被視為奢侈品的生活用品，」團隊裡的最後一個姑娘總結，「問題是路易威登手提包的實用性甚至不到它的五分之一。」

安灼拉眼前的桌面散落著塗改的花花綠綠的底稿，他找到寫有計算公式的那張，掐了下鼻樑。連續日夜不休高強度的工作讓向來在白天精神奕奕的安灼拉不免有些頭疼。

「我還是認為我們最好專注在現有的成果，」他說，「如果已經有其他人在處理降低奢侈稅的問題，我們就先別插手管那些了。」

敲著鍵盤寫會議報告的塞戈萊娜突然停下。事實是整個會議間裡的女性公民全部暫停了手裡的工作，轉過來盯著安灼拉。

「我還以為你是個追求公民平等的青年領袖呢，安灼拉，」索菲收拾著她攤在桌上的資料簿，冷笑起來，「原來你也只不過是這樣而已。」

吵鬧的氣氛被索菲澆了桶冰水。科斯女士撥了內線通話進會議室，「為什麼你們突然不吵了?」

會議不了了之，下班後安灼拉回到謬尚。藝廊的還開著，門店也沒有閒逛的客戶，格朗泰爾在店面後頭的工作室。安灼拉拍掉身上的碎雪，鑽進藝廊，有幾件按價待售的展品消失了。格朗泰爾在工作室，正在同一大片木板較量，工作間的地板掉滿木屑，牆架上擺著成排大開帆布，都才剛上過筆觸髒亂的紅棕底色。除了ABC的朋友們外，格朗泰爾禁止任何客戶參觀她的工作室。

「如果你是拿稅法條文來考我，」格朗泰爾關掉電鋸開關，摘下護目鏡，「我是沒有辦法的，智產權我倒是知道一些。」

安灼拉坐在高腳椅，包擱在腿上，他對索菲不明所以的發言著實困惑，便將會議的過程告訴格朗泰爾。安灼拉說話的同時，格朗泰爾套上圍裙，打開油漆桶調製她需要的顏色。

「我什麼事都沒做，奢侈品稅本來就不是我們負責的項目。」安灼拉說，「她說這話有幾層意思，” 你也只不過是這樣而已”?她們到底想表達什麼?」

格朗泰爾笑著回答，「領袖，我不想這麼說，你的確就是這樣。」

「說人話，格朗泰爾。」

「如果你願意，」格朗泰爾說，「有個不算社會實驗的社會實驗，也許能突破你的盲點。不过這個小實驗需要你親自參與。」

「行吧。」安灼拉說。

「現在是幾點?」格朗泰爾問。

「下午五點半。」

「有沒有紙筆能借我?」

安灼拉從記事本撕下空白紙頁，格朗泰爾擦掉手上的顏色，趴在牆邊寫出一張購物清單。

「你現在去超市，到的時間大約是六點鐘，一般寫字樓的員工大約也是這個時間點下班對嗎，」格朗泰爾說，「到超市後，按照清單上的順序採買，回來我把錢轉給你。」

安灼拉看了看購物清單上的花體字，「就這樣?」

「就是這樣。」格朗泰爾催促，「快出去，安琪好孩子，我還得忙活呢。」

安灼拉的一天內已經經歷太多困惑操作。格朗泰爾舉起油漆刷給木板上色，安灼拉離開工作間，又走進地鐵站擠上壓縮罐頭似的車廂。

四十分鐘後，安灼拉在超市，提籃裡裝著有色潤唇膏、女用沐浴劑、卸妝水、卸妝巾、血橙維他命液、女用口服鐵劑等。購物清單的最後一項下列著數個子項，寫滿品牌型號等專有名詞，安灼拉就站在貨架前，瞪著那些色彩柔美的包裝。他從大學生涯以來建構的日常採購能力在這排貨架前遭受了毀滅性暴擊。另外，由於下班時間的超市照例湧進一大波回家前來採買的顧客，當他照著格朗泰爾的購物清單徘徊在那幾座他無數次經過卻沒有留心看過一眼的貨架附近，不少人－不少女人－就發現了安灼拉，並且對他放進提籃裡的東西投以側目。安灼拉還感覺到附近的竊竊私語的語調比以往高出八度。超市的店員推著補貨推車來到他這排，被安灼拉擋住去路；她又多等了幾分鐘，最後走過來拍拍他。

「年輕人，」店員阿姨親切和藹地說，「您是不是第一次來這條道?女朋友派您來的?需不需要給您做說明?」

「額。」安灼拉回答，抬頭望著成排衛生棉條。

店員阿姨接過購物清單，給他指出他需要買回家的品項，安灼拉看見售價標籤上數子又吃了一驚。

對於安灼拉的問題，店員阿姨回答，「它們都是這個價格，的確挺貴，但是又能怎麼辦呢。」

安灼拉又多查看了幾個其他牌子的價格標籤，「這不合理。為什麼要給這些日常生活必須使用的東西課奢侈稅?它們哪裡奢侈了?」

「您得拿這個問題去問制定稅法的人，孩子。」

光是排隊結帳就又花了十來分鐘。安灼拉懷疑整間超市的目光都集中到他的購物籃上了。給他結帳的是個打工的高中學生，下嘴唇打著釘子，邊給顧客結帳邊跟隨他無線耳機裡的音樂晃腦袋。

「您需要換紙袋嗎，先生?」

「紙袋?」安灼拉反問。他似乎整個下午到晚上都處於困惑。

「您買的這些一般是裝紙袋，」高中生說，「通常沒有男人買這些，所以我問問您要不要換成紙袋。」

安灼拉皺著眉頭，「為什麼要換紙袋?」

高中生聳聳肩膀。

排在安灼拉後頭的女士則說，「我們也很想問這個問題。」

「不要換紙袋。」安灼拉說。

「環保購物袋五分錢一個。」高中生說完，拿出新的綠材質大袋讓安灼拉裝東西。問題是他怎麼也放不好，他後邊的女士把裝滿食材蔬菜的提籃放上結帳櫃台，動手把衛生棉條放在購物袋底層排成平的，再將有色潤唇膏、女用沐浴劑、卸妝水、卸妝巾、血橙維他命液、女用口服鐵劑等物裝進購物袋上層。

「您真貼心，安灼拉先生，您女朋友真幸福。」那位女士感嘆著說，「別緊張，多買幾次您就知道怎麼辦了。祝您晚安。」

安灼拉把售貨明細折起來收進包裡。他的頭腦裡只剩下運作過度的嗡嗡聲，等安灼拉回到謬尚二樓走進公寓，ABC的朋友們的群裡已經有人發來剛被發表的論壇小作文，標題無不是《世界欠我一個安灼拉!》、《十年修得馬呂斯，百年修得弗以伊、千年修得公白飛、萬年修得安灼拉》云云。

配圖又是整排超市顧客偷拍的側影。小作文下的評論振振有詞。

「穿訂製三件套，揹阿瑪尼公事包，在超市給小姐姐買日用品。朋友們，我死了。」

「如果這都不是愛。如果這不是官宣。」

「已將文章抄送男票。」

「各位，明天我準備結婚，證已經準備好了，請問安灼拉是登記所會發還是要上哪兒找一個?」

「醒醒，安灼拉是大R小姐姐的。」

「誰能告訴我為什麼ABC們全都內部消化了?」

「ABC是這樣一個組織，起先你以為隨意排列組合都很好嗑，一周後你就發現自己多重失戀。」

「樓上禁止扎心!啊，為什麼小哥哥這麼好!這樣的天使是真實存在的嗎!」

熱安顯然詳細讀了小作文的內容，發來他的感想，「如果不是我知道安琪一定是去作調查，我還真信了這些圖的邪。」

弗以伊的消息跟在後頭，「這下子你們倆怎麼都洗不清了。」

格朗泰爾把買東西的錢打進安灼拉的帳戶，讀著小作文笑到前仰後合。安灼拉拿出售貨明細打給古費拉克想討論點想法，接電話的卻是公白飛。

「那什麼，安琪，我們現在有點忙，」公白飛說話時有點兒喘，但是異常平靜，「如果不是重大刑案，能不能等明天再說?」

古費拉克的聲音在不遠的背景裡唾棄他，「安灼拉，你是不是混蛋!飛兒!讓他去學習點人類生活!」

公白飛直接掛斷。

格朗泰爾打開營養品的封口，把罐子排進櫥櫃，她將卸妝水卸妝巾直接擱在浴室架子，走進臥室，幾分鐘後出來，疊起空袋子還給安灼拉。

「阿波羅，你看起來需要吃點鎮靜劑。」

她倒了兩杯白蘭地，端著她那杯坐在地毯，背靠著沙發。安灼拉選擇坐在沙發坐位。

「我能問個問題?」安灼拉問。

「怎麼樣?」

格朗泰爾的眼睛綠瑩瑩的，裹在健康的白皮膚，還有鬈曲凌亂的長頭髮下。她的嘴角有酒渦。似乎十九世紀那個版本的格朗泰爾也有。

安灼拉說，「－妳的臉上有顏料。」

格朗泰爾眨眨眼，「這就是你的問題?」

「不是。妳的臉上有顏料。在右邊。」

格朗泰爾用手抹掉那一小塊顏料，語帶關懷，「你沒事吧?」

不久前安灼拉才在腦內列舉好他要求證的問題，此時卻發現他的問題難以啟齒。格朗泰爾等待著，善良地忍住笑。

於是安灼拉拿出超市的銷售明細，數過品項數量，開口問道，「妳每個月就用這些數量的－」

「棉條。」格朗泰爾口齒清晰地說，「沒錯，每個月我就用這麼多。普通量型的棉條一盒裡只有十個，每兩個鐘頭更換一次，相當於一天就用掉一盒。通常我還把量多型的放在睡覺時用，每個月至少也得買上兩盒。週期裡也得用另外的沐浴劑，不過剩下的我就不說啦，你的臉太紅了。」

「為什麼妳們的東西這麼貴。」安灼拉看著明細上的總價，「每隔二十幾天就要用的東西卻被額外課上百分之五點五的稅，這簡直是強盜。而且，同樣是超市裡買的東西，為什麼棉條得換紙帶裝?它跟衛生紙又有哪裡不同?」

「現在你知道我們的感受了。」格朗泰爾說，「到今天，總還有人對女人的日常需求是無知的，像是用紙袋裝東西就等於關照我們一樣。這還是我有餘錢能給自己買到足夠數量的棉條，還有其他今天讓你幫我買的東西；你知道，阿波羅，我們的巴黎，作為現代文明發展最高的城市之一，既是窮奢極慾的大都市，也是貧困窮苦的首府[1]，僅僅在城市的北面，接近環城公路的那塊地，近年就成了蘇丹和敘利亞難民的家，那邊的姑娘們呢，卻連一片像樣的衛生巾都用不起，有人只能用襪子代替。我記得割風先生有個基金會就是幫助那邊的外來家庭，不過我不確定，也許記錯了。晚點問珂賽特就知道。」

格朗泰爾說到這裡，停下來喝了口酒，她歪著頭看安灼拉，微笑起來，「別這麼洩氣，這不是你的責任。1832年那會，誰又預料到巴黎會變成今天的模樣。那時的女人如果貧窮，又沒有生計，就只能出賣她自己[2]。其實現在也差不多是同個情況，我們都想優雅的過生活，不願赤條條地出門，虛榮成了我們參加社會必要的技能[3]，可很多時候，對很多即便是我們這個年紀的人，不管男女，也許對女人又更嚴重－光是想過好日子就顧不得體不體面。」

安灼拉輕輕搖動玻璃杯。客廳的燈光下，金褐顏色的白蘭地光彩粼粼。他還沒有吃晚飯，照理不能空著胃喝酒，但安灼拉不怎麼餓。他離開沙發，也坐上地毯，格朗泰爾的側面有種泛著憂愁的弧度，她不醉的時候，說起話像是低聲的歌唱，也有使人信服的力量。安灼拉深呼吸幾下，心臟用力地砰砰跳。是白蘭地的酒勁上來了。

「在某個程度上，現在這個時代的女性是更受制於從屬規範(subjugated)的，教育、履歷、收入，既給我們鬆捆繩又給我們繫手銬。社會總是期望我們做什麼，又根據的是女人的年紀，職業，甚至皮膚顏色。甚至出身在哪個地方。」格朗泰爾平淡地說，「我這麼說不是因為斯皮瓦克教授(Gayatri Spivak)倡議女人用自己的聲音發話，我現在就是用我自己的聲音說我自己的話。這麼說吧，現在的城市，既比十九世紀自由，也比你們在街壘站哨那幾晚對人民更加嚴苛。」

「你們。」安灼拉重複她的人稱代詞，「妳不把自己算作我們那場革//命的一份子嗎。」

「我可是醉到最後一秒才醒過來想起來要打仗的人啊，」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉微笑，轉頭看著格朗泰爾，「但是妳記得我們在打仗。」

「國民自衛軍打死了整群，後面又是更多起//義者，」格朗泰爾說，「可是，你說這麼多人流血，這麼多人的屍骨堆在凱旋門下，巴黎又有多少真正的改變?有時想想也真沒意思。到了二十一世紀，該慘的還是慘，卑劣的還是卑劣，反倒是懂得虛偽的藝術的人成了公民的代治者。」

安灼拉嚥下嘴裡的酒，「以前我們怎麼沒有談論過這些。」

「因為那幾年你總是在生氣，我總是醉著。」格朗泰爾說。

「我不是說1832年。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾想了會，說，「至少現在我們說到了，並且，你願意聽見這些。這也沒多少厲害的地方，只是這個時代的大眾生活。」

「但人民更大的利益靠是著許多小的改善累積而成。」安灼拉說完，摸出工作手機往同事們的群發出臨時開會的消息。

格朗泰爾大喊，「安灼拉!你有沒有人性!再下週就是聖誕節，偶爾當會天使不好嘛!」

「這樁事不能等。」安灼拉回答。科斯女士的副手團隊已經很習慣這樣的行為，會議訂在半個鐘頭後，安灼拉把外賣扔進微波爐加熱，打開電腦著手修改所有稿件。他用五分鐘把晚飯塞進胃裡，剩下的時間用來敲鍵盤，給同事群發改過的新稿子，然後捧起電腦拐回臥室。格朗泰爾嘆了口氣，起身到她的工作角架起畫架。

安灼拉端著電腦走到臥室門口又返回客廳。格朗泰爾正忙著往調色碗擠油畫顏料。喝酒使格朗泰爾的面色泛紅，她的顴骨上有些發亮的東西。

「謝謝妳。」安灼拉說。

「有什麼好謝的。安琪，不是我說，你有時候真的特別瓜。」格朗泰爾笑著說。

「 **神啊!安灼拉!** 」雲會議裡已經上線的拉希德在屏幕裡尖叫，「 **那是大R!你他媽!安灼拉!你們真的－我失戀了!我要辭職!** 」

安灼拉屏掉他的鏡頭，說，「妳臉上又沾到藍色了。」

格朗泰爾扔開畫具，經過安灼拉鑽進浴室，「去開你的會，工作狂。」

他屏掉會議鏡頭卻沒有屏掉通話，拉希德持續發出雞叫，陸續上線的其他人在笑掉腦袋的邊緣徘徊，安灼拉也笑了，走進臥室坐在地上，重新打開攝像頭。

「我恨你!」拉希德說。

經過科斯女士拍板，綠黨接管了爭取降低生理用品環保稅金的工作，科斯女士找來另幾位管裡奢侈稅的國會議員，在聖誕假期前兩天完成決策，在新的法案修改申請稿中提出同時降低這兩種稅金的比例。國會已經修會，他們得等到復會才能重新提交申請。也就是說，安灼拉有整個假期的時間草擬稅改法之後他想推行的另外幾條新法的內容並給申請公章列大綱。

會議進行的很順利，綠黨的書記副手們忙的不亦樂乎。科斯女士問道，「誰給的您這個主意?」

拉希德憂憤地瞪著安灼拉，索菲還有其他人不大禮貌地吃吃竊笑。

ABC的朋友們全體留在巴黎，避開返鄉探親的旺季，也準備在聖誕節的隔天到謬尚開第二次派對。安灼拉的同事中有人事先請了長假，剩下的幾個各有計畫，堅持留在崗位的人工作到平安夜當天中午；如同前兩年，安灼拉又是假期前最晚離開辦公室的。下午兩點，他鎖上辦公室的大門，包裏揣著大量工作札記，提起電腦離開安靜的寫字樓。巴黎被白雪覆蓋，天空的顏色預示它或許要下雪到聖誕節早晨。母親給安灼拉發消息，他的父母在家裡，在格朗泰爾的畫作(或許被掛在客廳最空曠的那面牆)前自拍，光線角度等要素讓父親的額頭看上去特別寬，照片角落有一點點他們拆禮物留下來的包裝材料。安灼拉給這張圖發送手機自帶的鼓掌動圖。

母親掛在線上，一收到安灼拉的回覆便直接打電話給他，「你們收到快遞沒有?」

「你們又寄東西啦。」

「我讓你爸爸早點寄，他偏不聽，今天沒有到就得再等兩天，」母親說，「我們給可可寄了生日禮物，你們倆的聖誕禮物在爸爸寫寄貨單的那個箱子，你們看見就知道了。」

「媽媽－」

「你記不記得達瑪太太，就是小時候經常幫忙照顧你的老奶奶?」母親又說，「我看可可似乎很喜歡毛線衣服，就請達瑪太太給她織了兩件，她還給你們都做了手套。我還在週日市集上看見乾燥的香草枝子，還有工作圍裙，她那件圍裙該換了。如果你收到的手套上有薰衣草葉，記得拿起來。」

「媽－」

「認真聽我說話，安琪，」母親繼續說著，「爸爸那箱有食物，所以剛才說的都在我打包的箱子裡。公白飛的爸爸給你們幾個都做了薑餅，還有巧克力片，回頭記得發郵件道謝，你爸爸給你找到有用的稅務書，我們給可可找到一些少見的顏料色號－希望別被書壓壞了－還有幾張影碟，放假你就別滿腦子撲在工作上啦，待在家裡，看看有趣的電影，跟你那些朋友多玩，跟可可出去逛公園，你才幾歲，孩子，別活的像老年人。你現在在哪裡?」

「在路上，」安灼拉說，「等會要進地鐵站。你們別亂著急，我說過我們就是室友。別搞得人家吃不消。」

「安琪，」母親語重心長，「你是不是以為你媽媽瞎了。」

「我沒－」

「你果然是你爸爸的兒子，」母親責備，「安琪，你再不開口，當心可可跟別人走了。好吧，作為室友，你準備給人家送點什麼生日禮物?」

「花。」安灼拉沒好氣地回答，「這可妳說的，不知道送什麼的時候就送花。」

「我們就是擔心你要孤獨終老。」母親說，「對了，回去幫我看可可在忙什麼，昨天她的畫就到了，早上我們給她發消息，她一直沒有看。我有些擔心。」

為了準備新年後的謬尚生日紀念展覽，格朗泰爾在安灼拉還沒出門前就消失在工作室裡。

「也許她還在忙，」安灼拉說，「不說了，我進地鐵站了，聖誕快樂。」

「聖誕快樂，小天使。」母親說完，並不給安灼拉抗議的機會，飛速掛斷。

安灼拉也沒有直接進替鐵站，而是拐上另一條街，找到還在營業的花店。格朗泰爾的生日很好記，一週前其他ABC還有些特別熱情的迷弟迷妹就紛紛給她送禮物。安灼拉想不出還能送什麼給她，最後他想起窗台還沒有被填補的盆栽空缺。

花店僅有的玫瑰盆栽是別的品種，店員把盆栽裝進厚紙袋，用漂亮的彩紙包裝香檳玫瑰，附贈一朵糖果花。安灼拉就抱著這堆物什乘地鐵回謬尚，在雪天裡走出一脖子汗。謬尚門口張燈結綵，熱安給負責看門的植物都添了節日裝飾，

由於建築通風方位的關係，二樓的公寓客廳即便不開暖氣也不至於凍壞人，安灼拉也不喜歡暖氣造成的頭昏腦脹。如果回家後他在臥室工作，就會乾脆等到睡覺才開暖氣。他打開門，這才想到自己早上忘記拉開窗簾，沒有開燈的公用區域陷入幽暗。安灼拉放下滿懷花朵，包和電腦擱進沙發，過去拉窗簾。空電視櫃上的座機沒有放好，話筒的下半截沒在槽裡。安灼拉掛好電話，發現整台座機還在發熱。話筒似乎給沾了水。他又抽了張紙巾擦乾電話。

這些事都做完後，安灼拉才看見格朗泰爾。她坐在餐桌旁，狹小的飯廳也沒有開燈。格朗泰爾坐著，面前的桌上擺著柄水果刀。她瞪著刀子，像是在跟誰做心理鬥爭，她的雙手也擺在桌面，左右手的指甲掐著手腕內側，她在沉默中用指甲在皮膚剜出痕跡，有些已經泛起血紅。

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉放低聲量，走進飯廳打開燈，「別這麼做。」

格朗泰爾抬起眼睛。她的眼睛周圍原先裹著眼線，安灼拉看見兩道斑駁的痕跡停留在格朗泰爾臉上。所有的線所拼湊起來，安灼拉大約想明白了。

「別這樣對妳自己。」他強調。

格朗泰爾有如缺氧後陡然獲得空氣，她猛吸一口，說，「再說一次。」

安灼拉沒有理解這句話，但是他來到桌邊，對格朗泰爾又說，「別做這種事。別傷害妳自己。」

更多淚水沖掉了她眼睛下邊的顏料。

「你能幫我把它拿走嗎?」她問。

安灼拉拿走水果刀放回它該待的櫥櫃，拿起電保溫壺給格朗泰爾倒了杯熱開水，他決定打開屋裡所有的燈，到浴室找出急救箱，回到飯廳。

「我很久沒這樣了。」格朗泰爾說，「對不起。我很抱歉，我不知道我怎麼回事。」

安灼拉感覺心裡泛著酸，甚至有些發疼。

「這不是妳的錯，」安灼拉說，「大寫的R。」

他打開急救箱，格朗泰爾把雙手收到桌面下，目光警惕。安灼拉沒見過這個模樣的格朗泰爾，他驀地想到愛潘妮是不是也目睹過這些。他沒有時間推測愛潘妮會怎麼做。安灼拉也有自己的做法。

「讓我看一看?」他輕輕地問，「大寫的R，我想幫忙。」

幾秒後格朗泰爾決定把手拿出來。安灼拉接過那雙經常沾上彩色的手，翻過來，洗乾淨的手腕內側本來是白的，現在上面佈滿指甲痕跡，瘀青冒上血管。七個鐘頭前的格朗泰爾剛給她自己畫上完美的眼線，快活地扔開沒吃完的早飯就跑下樓忙她的展覽準備工作。

安灼拉用棉球沾消瘀血的軟藥膏，塗在指甲痕跡。格朗泰爾看著安灼拉發怔。他想說些使人高興的話。於是他說，「剛才我母親說她寄了兩個快遞，其中一箱是妳的。」

「但是你們為什麼這樣對我?」格朗泰爾問。

安灼拉愣了愣，格朗泰爾又說，「你才是你父母的孩子，他們甚至不真的認識我，你又總是為更偉大的事情忙著，你們沒必要搭理我。」

「他們很喜歡妳。」安灼拉說完，跳過下半句幾個字，頗有掐頭去尾的意味，「－非常喜歡。並且，妳是我的朋友。」

「不。」

「妳是。」安灼拉重複。他用濕紙巾擦掉格朗泰爾指甲下的髒東西。格朗泰爾的手指長，指尖是橢圓的。今天是平安夜，也是她的生日。安灼拉猜測那通電話是格朗泰爾的父親打過來，還是她主動打回家的。不論是哪一種選項，它毫無疑問都造成了最糟的後果。

「不，」格朗泰爾閉上眼睛，扭過頭，她想抽走手卻被安灼拉按著手腕。他甚至沒有真正使力。

格朗泰爾試著躲避。安灼拉想讓她停下來。他想起他母親經常哼唱的一首老歌曲，但是安灼拉懷疑母親是因為這支歌曲裡的名字才先入為主喜歡格朗泰爾。他的母親對人的直覺準確的超乎尋常。

** －我可憐的可可走失了， **

** 這損失如何殘忍，可可是那樣忠誠 **

** 您們看見可可嗎? **

** 您們看見可可嗎? **

** 我所愛的可可[4]。 **

「你們不該對我這麼友善。」她反覆說道，「這樣不對，我會生出妄想。我不值得這些。你說的對，我沒有，我不是－」

「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「不論妳父親說了什麼，都不要相信。妳值得妳擁有的一切。妳比妳自己認為的更好。」

格朗泰爾扯走她的雙手，藏在桌子底下。

安灼拉胸膛裡的硬球堵到他的嗓子眼，他想做些有實質益處的事。也許他該多花時間去找到香檳玫瑰盆栽，那是格朗泰爾真正中意的。但又也許等他花了那些時間找到盆栽回來時，格朗泰爾已經不只是拿指甲掐她自己。現在才推測她在飯廳坐了多長時間也沒有幫助。照亮整間公寓的電燈也照亮她的眉眼。安灼拉又想到他父親的格言，如果想給人幫忙，就給她點盞亮燈。

「妳有朋友，我們都在這裡。」安灼拉告訴她，「我也在呢。」

「安灼拉，」格朗泰爾說，「不要這樣對我。」

安灼拉推開椅子來到格朗泰爾身旁。

「妳允許嗎?」他問。

格朗泰爾綠瑩瑩的眼睛轉來瞪著他。安灼拉伸展臂彎，擁抱格朗泰爾。

「沒什麼好怕的。」他說，「我在這兒。」

格朗泰爾身上混著顏料還有香水的氣味，也許有點什麼酒的氣味，總之是很不錯的味兒。自從ABC的朋友們在謬尚重新見到彼此，格朗泰爾總是笑著。

安灼拉在這個時刻又想到格朗泰爾對于連‧索雷爾的看法。那跟布宛拿巴沒有關係。打從一開始安灼拉就沒有想到這個環節。

格朗泰爾舉起手，攀住安灼拉的上臂。她的頭靠在安灼拉的左前胸。她奮力呼吸。

「妳看，大寫的R，妳在巴黎，大家也都在，」安灼拉說，「生日是妳新的一年的開始。除非妳讓他傷害，沒有人能傷妳。如果妳需要我，我就在這兒。」

「你知道，」

半晌，格朗泰爾發出聲音，「我信仰你。」

安灼拉低下臉，又怕造成更多驚嚇，於是他把一個吻落在格朗泰爾的額頭。

[1]在原著中是R用來形容倫敦的

[2]摘自原著飛兒的演講

[3]改自原著R的醉話

[4]法語歌曲Qui qua vu Coco dans le Trocadero，香奶奶早年在餐廳駐唱的成名曲

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #大約只有作者覺得虐


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞ABC能不搞謬尚本身嗎

Chapter 8

愛潘妮不想引起閒話，只答應在午休時段讓安灼拉打電話給她。安灼拉在寫字樓的頂樓，躲在鐵門板後頭避開落雪。

「我不明白的是，」愛潘妮說，「要是你這麼在意，幹嘛不直接問她。」

「她不想談這些。」安灼拉說，「至少我覺得她看起來不想。」

愛潘妮嘆了口氣，「那就是她的確不想。先說重點，在大R和我同居的四年內，這樣的危機發生過大約十次。這種情況我們一律稱為 **危機** ，你最好記住這個關鍵詞。前面六次都還在我們剛回到謬尚那會兒，等大家都回來之後，她也就不再這麼做了。」

「妳都是怎麼阻止她的?」安灼拉問。

「我幫她罵她爸爸。建議你以後也這麼幹，罵愈狠愈好。當然這是如果又發生危機的話。」

不可言喻的命運讓ABC的朋友們成為二十一世紀的大學生，從法國各地回到巴黎，又陸續經歷了 **覺醒** ，那段時間散佈在各城區校區的朋友們天天擠地鐵到謬尚。愛潘妮在技術學校，已經獲得紋身店的正式職位，還擔任過晚班服務員，養活自己也接濟彼時還被困在他們父母手裡的伽佛洛什。格朗泰爾也在藝廊實習，在熱安的父親幫他們頂下謬尚之前就租下二樓公寓，愛潘妮鑽了另一個分租人解約的空，在學習夥伴、酒友、同個球隊的球迷、閨蜜之外也成為格朗泰爾的室友。大學生涯內ABC的朋友們的課外消遣是組織或參加各種學生遊行，這些活動格朗泰爾不怎麼參加。

「她就是沒辦法讓自己離她父親遠遠的，」愛潘妮又說，「我是說，我能理解，再怎麼樣她爸爸還是把她拉扯大。他一直把老婆跟人跑了的原因歸在R身上，大R沒有說過，但是我懷疑她爸爸打過她們。媽的混蛋，天天醉成狗，只敢欺負女人－你記得有一年的春假，我們沒跟你們去旅行?」

安灼拉記得。大學第三年的春假，古費拉克給朋友們安排短期團體旅行，他們決定從巴黎乘火車到里昂，出發的前晚格朗泰爾臨時退出，不久後愛潘妮也退出旅行，馬呂斯因此也鑽空子在旅館跟珂賽特住一間房。

「因為她爸爸被逮起來了，地方法院通知的，」愛潘妮解釋，「R是回家去瞧她爸爸。我不放心她一個人去。」

「發生什麼事了?」

「還能有什麼，沒有錢買酒，只好去搶商店，還打傷警察，」愛潘妮嫌惡地說，「如果你有空，可以谷歌下蒙特利馬爾的藝術學院，以前R的爸爸是繪畫老師，後來被革掉了。這幾年他就這樣，被關上三五個月就放出來，沒錢就打電話來找他女兒要。大R不給，他就各種翻舊帳，連咒她媽媽的份全賴在R頭上。見鬼，如果是我，我絕對不會浪費時間割自己的手，我會拿刀子把那個老烏龜的蛋蛋戳出來。對不起哈，我氣起來說話就是這樣。」

「我沒有別的意思，愛潘妮，」安灼拉說，「但是妳就很有辦法對付妳父母。」

愛潘妮又嘆了口氣，「跟你說這些簡直心累。幸福崽子安琪，你找沒找到重點，大R沒媽。小時候我媽至少對我挺不錯。我爸也還成，他們是後來才搞砸的。珂賽特就不用說了，你看割風先生待她多好。大R只有她爸， **相依為命** ，你懂不懂，世界上有不愛兒女的父親，卻沒有不關心爸爸的女兒－好吧，我算一個。」

她自我解嘲了幾句，又說，「幸好有你們，對孤兒來說，朋友是最珍貴的財富，更別說是有兩個世紀交情的老朋友了。」

安灼拉想起十九世紀那個版本的弗以伊。

「我說這些大約不管用，但是她會聽你的，」愛潘妮說，「如果－我是說如果，以後還發生 **危機** ，你得讓大R相信，至少為了她的朋友，她也不許欺負她自己。因為如果是那樣，我們會組團去劫獄，把她爸爸拖出來暴揍一頓扔進塞納河。懂?」

「我明白。」安灼拉說，「－不過也許我們真的該這麼做，走合法途徑的那種。」

「劫獄有合法途徑?」愛潘妮好奇地問。

「刑事累犯是可以引渡到國家監獄的。」安灼拉說。

「沒想到你是這樣的安灼拉。」愛潘妮評論完，再度嘆息，「也不愧是你，再說一遍你怎麼阻止大R?」

安灼拉不解地說，「我就是叫她別這麼做。她把刀子放在桌上，也許她自己心裡也不想再這樣下去了，她讓我把刀子拿走。」

愛潘妮感嘆，「這是愛與信仰的力量啊。聽著，作為R在巴黎的監護人，為表謝意，我要請你去麗池(Ritz)吃午餐。」

「妳說得太誇張。」安灼拉說這話時感覺到嘴角無法控制往上揚起，他補充一句，卻不是特別誠懇，「我相信我們任何人開口都能讓格朗泰爾停下來。」

「安灼拉，領袖，阿波羅，雲石雕像，還有什麼來著，喔，除魔大天使，」愛潘妮慢條斯理地說，「恕我直言，有時你就是個憨批。」

給謬尚慶祝一百九十年紀念日的展覽訂在一月下旬。余什盧酒館改建的青年旅社、謬尚，還有愛潘妮的紋身店在聖米歇爾廣場形成正三角形。旅社的桌椅也被出借為展覽工具，ABC的朋友們天天到聖米歇爾廣場幫著把展品從藝廊搬進旅社。珂賽特設計出電子門票的圖形，熱安在大街小巷貼傳單，對於他的歷史教師申請班遊來看展覽，伽佛洛什表示了痛苦。格朗泰爾給天花板繫上看著隨時有墜落危險的燈，燈泡玻璃被塗了層淡黃色的水彩，製造出昏暗的燈光。巴阿雷給她扶著梯子。馬呂斯蹲在假的壁爐旁戳裡頭的煤炭。

若李戴著醫療防毒口罩，甩開刷舊的布料鋪上桌。旅社的客房床鋪被薄木板牆擋住，木板也是描繪年輕人們在咖啡館聚會的大型景物油畫。博須埃按照組裝說明，放心大膽踹了下樓梯口的木頭欄杆把它踢歪。

古費拉克經過佈置有玻璃瓶碎片的角落，讚嘆著說，「我承認，我沒有想過可以用這樣的方式給謬尚慶生。大R，妳是神仙藝術家。謬尚會很高興的。」

「好說。」格朗泰爾笑著回答。她把大件的展品先拖進余什盧酒樓才進行最後的上色。藝廊的工作間掛了幾面塗鴉到一半的法蘭西國旗，結束假期復工的第一天，安灼拉回家前繞進藝廊，看見格朗泰爾用大錐子在國旗上戳洞。

公白飛走過來，拿著捆細鐵桿子的麻繩；他用充滿感情的目光環是余什盧酒樓的大廳，這裡已經看不出是青年旅舍的前門了，倒像間破舊的咖啡座，櫃台懸著條幾乎被扯成碎片的墨藍色軍服。一樓展場的地上有座投影撥放器，在牆面放映二十一世紀巴黎城市流動的剪影。

「我在想，」公白飛說，「如果你們有興趣，我們可以做得更徹底，除了展覽之外，還在謬尚開放些座位，做個小座談會什麼的。」

「要談什麼呢?」

「我們可以聊些歷史、人權與革//命之間的聯繫、當代社會運動，移民問題之類的。」安灼拉提議。

「我們的謬尚，不論如何也是巴黎歷史的一部分，」公白飛同意，「這是再好不過的話題了。」

「大R，妳是展覽的主人，妳怎麼看?」

格朗泰爾思考片刻，回答，「我建議先網上發個問卷，預估下人數，如果想來聽的人超過六十個再說。謬尚的地並不大。」

結果谷歌問卷才發布沒多久，填選想聆聽座談會的人數已經突破兩百人。沒能來看展的粉在評論區實名懇求油管直播鍊。於是，ABC回到謬尚吃晚餐，公白飛在油管上專門建了個ABC的朋友們的頻道，發布兩個場次的座談會直撥提醒。弗以伊把玩著用綢布做成的三色花，吧檯下還有整箱，準備贈給來看展的人。愛潘妮在店門口張貼廣告，看完展覽想給身上紋個三色花的客人只要出示電子票，就可以免費紋一個。

「這麼颯的廣告語，我肯定想不出來，」熱安稱讚，「《公民，我不要您的錢!》」

熱安找出杯子裝水，將巴西木枝子放進去，杯子則給安灼拉。他們進屋時，馬呂斯沒留神碰斷了門口的巴西木樹枝。

「只要有土，它就能活，」熱安說，「它會長得很慢，不過很有韌性，給它點時間，它會長出葉子，讓你們的窗台更好看。」

「這麼厲害的嗎。」格朗泰爾說。

「就是這麼厲害，」若李說，「所以，解釋下你們現在進展到什麼關係了?」

「什麼什麼關係。」

古費拉克坐在桌面，拿起吉他演奏出小調，「異口同聲的雙重否認即等於承認。」

「小貓兒，把那句話收回去。」格朗泰爾說。

「得，」博須埃攤開握著餐具的手，「都別瞎操心，安灼拉的情人依舊是法蘭西。」

「別亂說話。」安灼拉說。

ABC們集體嘆了口氣。

「－草，朋友們，」巴阿雷刷著推特，突然說道，「波拿巴又派于連來破壞革//命了。」

格朗泰爾找出空花盆，從窗台的各個盆栽都挖點土，讓安灼拉種下那一小截巴西木，挪動百里香，讓新的盆栽有立足之地。窗外不同顏色的玫瑰花瓣被雪水凍傷，格朗泰爾把它們剪下來，用謬尚烘咖啡豆的機器烘成乾燥花。客廳的工作角晾著凋謝的花束，在此之前，它們在客廳綻放了整個星期。來自安灼拉父母的快遞奇蹟地在平安夜下午抵達，ABC的朋友們的群不時跳出新消息，比拚似地炫耀他們從別處收到的禮品。提早喝醉了的博須埃發來語音唱節日歌曲。ABC內部採取抽籤交換禮物，弗以伊贈給格朗泰爾實用的油漆工手套，古費拉克給安灼拉的大禮盒裝著令人不能直視的節日套組及使用說明；當格朗泰爾給安灼拉帶回來的花朵拍照傳到群裡，珂賽特放了拉炮動圖，愛潘妮的回應是占據整個版面的問號。快遞裡的甜食成為他們節日晚餐的一份子，格朗泰爾給安灼拉的母親發消息道謝，他母親按照擁有智能手機的父母的習慣，放棄打字直接撥電話過來。她們說話的同時，安灼拉在快遞底層發現香料袋，他從櫥櫃拿出沒有拆封的酒瓶，搜到香料熱紅酒(mulled wine)的作法，熬成不怎麼美味的兩大杯。格朗泰爾嚐了口安灼拉的作品，拿出新鮮柳橙切片放進杯子，拯救了他們的味覺。

「那麼，妳喜歡哪一個?」安灼拉這樣問，「生日快樂，還是聖誕快樂?」

格朗泰爾穿上她的聖誕禮物(柔軟的老奶奶手織開襟毛衫)，嗅嗅那上頭殘存的乾薰衣草味兒。原先安灼拉想把ABC們喊來謬尚，格朗泰爾阻止他這麼做。她收拾好情緒後恢復精神，望著安灼拉，說，「都很好。」

「生日快樂，大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「聖誕快樂。」

他母親寄來的影碟裡有部講移民聯姻的喜劇。安灼拉用厚書墊著電腦，與格朗泰爾坐在地上看電影。電腦播放器裡的三個移民女婿在丈人家後院扔雪球，阿爾及利亞女婿把雪球正面砸在老丈人臉上。

格朗泰爾看著這個片段笑了。

「你也聖誕快樂，」格朗泰爾歪著頭說，「安灼拉。」

她把臉埋進毛線外套，品嘗植物的香氣，嘆了口舒坦的氣，像只柔軟的小雪狐。安灼拉咬下巧克力片，先是被苦的不行，轉眼又被狠狠甜一把。超市買來的火雞在烤箱裡熱，格朗泰爾分屍了薑餅小人，把這個的頭安到另一個軀幹，又折斷糖果棒拼在小人身上做成義肢。安灼拉看了會電影，分心加入這個活動，他們用零食玩拼圖直到捏在手裡的巧克力片融化，薑餅碎成粉末。

十二月二十六日，ABC們在謬尚吃吃喝喝，談論各種犄角旮旯的話題。古費拉克觀察著他們兩個，做出結論，「聖誕節的魔法對你也不起作用呢，我的好安琪。」

新的稅改法很快被送進上議院，排進宣讀日程。安灼拉帶上古費拉克，還有他們各自領導的團隊成員，跑了幾趟北城區。公白飛抽不出時間，於是若李加入調查隊伍，他假扮成患重感冒的學生(他很擅長模仿疾病的病徵)到北城區的診所看病，帶回當地的醫療資源分析報告。古費拉克的人馬挨家挨戶拜訪北城區原有的住民做意見調查，安灼拉則走進移民居住的街巷。那裡事實上不能被稱為街巷，移民也不是移民。來自蘇丹、利比亞或土耳其的難民在北城區一度是商業道路的地方搭起帳棚，母親們在帳棚外搭起不成形的火爐燒水，在小學該上課的時間，這附近的孩子在路上晃蕩。帳篷形成的社區飄著股令人不舒服的氣味。十幾歲的姑娘成群窩在天橋下，有人懷著身孕。橋墩對頭有個學生模樣的青年，坐在紙箱，翻閱手裡的醫學書。安灼拉過去攀談，得知對方在他的家鄉是實習獸醫。交通警察在護欄附近吹哨，讓排隊等候巴士的難民退回交通錐排成的分流線後。

「如果能讓我們有點事做就好了，」索馬利亞的青年說，「您知道，最基本的工作也可以。只要有安全的地方，我就能工作。被迫露宿街頭，讓我感到筋疲力盡，我不知道他們要把我們載去哪裡，我只是希望去到某個能給人住的地方[1]。」

「我們會想辦法做最好的安排。」安灼拉說，「我保證。」

索馬利亞青年點點頭，向安灼拉伸出右手，「阿布帝拉辛(Abdirahim)。」

「安灼拉。」

「您的名字很酷。」阿布帝拉辛說。他的手由於很久沒能清洗，黏了層油膩的東西。

他們帶在身上的錄音筆容量滿了，手機存了上千張實地調查照片。安灼拉坐進汽車，古費拉克帶著三觀盡碎的倦容癱在駕駛座。

「你提的好主意，」他說，「我們有的忙了。這是巴黎，二十一世紀的巴黎，剛才我走過公園，恍然以為又回到1828年的聖米歇爾廣場。給我一疊傳單，我就能召喚拉馬克將軍。」

「也許這就是我們回到地球的目的，」安灼拉繫上安全帶，「二十一世紀沒有路易十八，卻有敘利亞阿拉維派，或是蘇丹人民解放軍[2]。更厲害的是有全球化。這些人既然在法蘭西境內，就是我們的責任。」

古費拉克踩下油門，帕納美拉[3]的引擎隆隆低吼，「在謬尚的座談會上提這些算不算私器公用?」

「還沒有寫成法案申請書前就不算。」安灼拉說。其他國會青年工作者的車跟在他們後面駛上環城公路。

展覽開幕的前幾天，格朗泰爾突然禁止所有人爬上余什盧酒館的二樓，她自己在工作室和展場之間來回穿梭，往二樓搬上還不成形的組裝材料悶起來忙碌。到了開幕前一天，展覽布置差不多完成了。格朗泰爾用青年旅舍的木桌椅、問人借來的古書善本、還有其他多媒材裝置，複製出1832年的謬尚咖啡廳。正確地說，是經歷過那場戰爭的謬尚咖啡廳。桌椅被刻意擺的橫七豎八，上面放滿格朗泰爾不知道怎麼搞來的長短槍械；窗台飄著國旗，看上去像染上血又挨過子彈。他們甚至有個塗畫在木板牆的平面街壘，用成堆酒箱支撐，立在青年旅舍門外。酒箱上也落著一面還原度過高的破舊國旗。愛潘妮拆開裝三色花的紙箱，放在展場出口，讓看完展覽的人自己取。

「這是多麼令人懷念!」弗以伊熱淚盈眶地說。

熱安把捲成一大綑的旗標杵在地上，摟著布捲，呈現回憶往事的模樣，「我對這些竟沒有多少印象。怎麼回事。」

「呃，如果我沒有記錯，」公白飛遲疑道，「那時你被沙威俘虜，很快就－」

「我明白了。」熱安面容平靜，「不要緊。」

「我竟然直接錯過最有意思的環節，」巴阿雷在梯子頂端感傷地說，「當時你們用的槍都是我組裝的啊，我自己卻提早下線了。」

「這也不是什麼值得難過的事，」格朗泰爾安慰，「人總是要死的。你只是比大伙兒都早了點。上個版本的馬呂斯活到八十九歲，還不是一樣死了。」

「我還是很遺憾沒有參與最重要的部分。」

巴阿雷和格朗泰爾爬上兩座梯子，打開最後一面法蘭西國旗製成的旗標(也有手工彈孔及血痕)，繫在旅舍招牌下，旗標正面用紅油漆寫著展覽的主題。

「《聖德尼街的英雄們》，」安灼拉抱著滿手槍枝，仰頭朗讀。

「天才。」伽佛洛什大喊。為了不參加班遊，他給自己弄到擔任展覽驗票員的工作，正在練習使用二維碼感應儀。

「領袖，給我一桿步槍，」伽佛洛什說。

「不行，」安灼拉按照格朗泰爾張貼的佈置指示，把槍枝靠在木板街壘前，說。

「我知道，那是警局淘汰下來的退役槍，沒有火藥也沒有子彈。」

「就算這是模型玩具也不能給你。」

「臭小鬼。」伽佛洛什說。

「熊孩子。」安灼拉回敬道。

格朗泰爾跳下梯子，攏了把頭髮，拿出最後的展示品。那是個插旗子用的桶，如果來看展的人湊得足夠近，他們會看見桶身是有刺的玫瑰枝編成的，塗紅的乾燥花生長其上。格朗泰爾把鞘固定在平面街壘的頂部，接過熱安手上的布捆，抖開來，又趴在石磚地面摩擦那塊布，製作出一面被雪泥弄濕後沾了髒汙，滿是皺褶，紅的鮮活熾烈的旗幟。

「安灼拉，」格朗泰爾說，「你想不想來給街壘插上旗子。」

「嚯!」古費拉克大叫，「大R，妳可真會。」

「我只擔心半夜有警察來。」馬呂斯說。

「不會的，」珂賽特說，「我告訴過我爸爸了。」

她說的是她的另一個爸爸，是退休警政署長的那個。被稱為沙威先生的那個。ABC的朋友們掏出手機，圍到街壘旁舉起來拍攝。

格朗泰爾手握旗桿等待安灼拉，她穿著綠色毛線衣，眼睛也綠得發亮，站在掃除過積雪的石磚地衝著他笑。夕陽照在格朗泰爾臉上，卻更像晨曦的金光。

安灼拉，身上套著赭紅色的連帽衫，腳踩著帆布鞋，接過旗幟；他踏過酒箱爬上街壘，將紅旗放進玫瑰旗桶。一月的寒風刮過聖米歇爾廣場，紅旗昂首挺胸，迎著風颯颯飄揚。他的朋友們在木板畫的平面街壘前錄下這段畫面，上竄下跳拍手歡呼。

安灼拉跳下木箱，登時一陣風掀起帽兜砸在他後腦勺，帽繩差點兒甩上鼻樑。格朗泰爾伸手拉下安灼拉的帽兜，蹦回擎著單眼給展覽會場拍照的珂賽特身邊。

ABC的朋友們無人預想到格朗泰爾還藏了一手。展覽開幕當天的上午，安灼拉走出謬尚，來到余什盧酒樓外檢查木板街壘。等其他人來了，他們就會佈置出排隊入場的指標。

格朗泰爾推開余什盧酒樓的二樓窗戶，甩出一面紅旗，那紅旗上有坑洞，染料的顏色比街壘上的紅旗要深。幾乎整條紅旗兜掛在窗口外，留在窗台的部分被格朗泰爾用鉤子固定，又用折斷了槍管的卡賓槍蓋住鐵鉤。她探出頭，臉上泛著紅暈，對安灼拉招手。

「沒想到吧。」她說。

驚喜之下，安灼拉大笑起來。

注:

[1]2017年一名索馬利亞獸醫系青年難民接受採訪的原話。

[2]引發這兩個國家內戰的起因(之一)

[3] Porsche Panamera，保時捷出的跑車系房車，配齊裝備的話賊貴。 ~~當rich young boy真好啊~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古費小天使的戲好多的亞子


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

[搭配BGM更有靈魂 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hb_V6aplf4)

「炸了。全炸了。」博須埃感傷又驕傲的語氣透過他的消息冒出手機屏幕，「這是只有ABC的朋友們才辦的到的事。」

ABC的朋友們的群被他們四處找到的論壇外鍊、推文截屏，油管評論、臉書打卡數量更新等刷屏。油管甚至出現數種不同語言的評論，他們靠著油管自動生成的字幕看完兩場座談會的錄像，在評論區激情發表感言。

安灼拉戳開其中一條論壇外鍊，讀到用幾萬個字記錄的座談會紀實，下面又是幾萬個字的感性小論文。配圖像素還特別高。評論區有人曬出自己穿戴三色花的照片，剩下的又討論起他們更關注的話題。

「世界需要多一點ABC!為什麼公白飛老師這麼厲害!」

「哈哈哈哈哈公白飛：別拉我，我還能講五百年!」

「從蛾子種類聊到光譜學聊到彈道學再聊到孔多賽再聊到德里達，還給人治腦子，還覺得自己是學渣。」

「ABC的打油詩：長髮及地博須埃，學習不好公白飛。」

「若李談醫療共享的那段我反覆去世!翅膀學長過份可愛了!」

「熱安談人道關懷那邊我反覆螺旋爆炸!我愛詩人!!!!」

「安灼拉!我的除魔大天使!啊!他是雨果派來拯救人類的!我永遠愛他!(振聲」

「校友組最高!國會業良!古費小天使是黨秘書界的泥石流!(這是讚美!」

「安灼拉的眼神!就像前生就經歷了革//命的風暴!他的眼睛是那麼堅毅!」

「于連：瑟瑟發抖閉麥。」

「我從看到馬呂斯ins看到的安灼拉插旗就原地死了!然後活了!然後死了!」

「對對對!弗以伊也發了插旗的視頻，媽媽我要跟安灼拉去革//命!」

「我悄悄說一句，座談會上我坐在大R小姐姐前面。她對我笑了!她笑了!」

「實名忌妒樓上。我一直覺得大R小姐姐長有希臘雕塑那麼美。」

「還有那個啤酒事件我笑到頭掉!潘妮小姐姐太保護R了!潘妮大法好!」

「啤酒事件直接把ABC的神仙們打回原型變成沙雕情侶了。」

「安灼拉說話時R的眼神!小姐姐說話時安灼拉的眼神!我確信他們在愛裡!」

「那是看男朋友的眼神嗎!那是看著信仰的眼神!她的宇宙中心!她的生命泉源!」

「那是看女朋友的眼神嗎!那是看著缺失的另一半!那是深入靈魂的伴侶!」

「突然心疼于連。有安灼拉在，于連是不可能的。」

「于連：反覆失戀.gif」

最新出現的這兩則評論使安灼拉猛的一抖，手機直接掉在地上。辦公室的吸音地毯接住可憐的手機，安灼拉慶幸著沒有因此打擾正在休息的人，撿回手機，看見馬呂斯針對這些評論發來他的看法，「領袖，我想分享個故事給你。從前有個男孩，他特別善良，從不亂停車，沒搶過銀行，也不吃泰式料理，他參與獵巫軍團伸張愛與正義，他還能跟外星人說話，但這個男孩從來沒有親吻過女孩子，然後有天，世界末日來了。地球毀滅了。如果你看不懂就小窗我。」

為了讓參加座談會的觀眾坐得更舒服，ABC們搬開謬尚的咖啡桌，重新併成一排，將座椅排成兩個區，平常用來寫當日優惠套餐的黑板改成公布座談會主題，冰櫃裝滿啤酒，買啤酒的錢將會捐贈給割風先生的難民婦女協助基金會。

木板畫成的平面街壘就是展覽的簽名背景板。ABC的朋友們在街壘前讓記者給他們拍攝大量合照，公白飛拿出一根自拍桿，成功獲得效果奇佳的自拍照數張。

「你們能不能站近一些。」公白飛說。安灼拉往左邊挪，離格朗泰爾又更近了。

古費拉克冒出一句，「還好他們沒叫你們親親抱抱舉高高。」

珂賽特的兩個爸爸及時出現，各種意義地拯救突然尷尬的氣氛。給謬尚慶生的展覽門票收入將分出六成給扶貧機構。伽佛洛什守在驗票入口，興高采烈給珂賽特的爸爸打招呼，「午安，親愛的探長大人，今天天氣真好!進了展覽可別一激靈當起反/動/份子!」

愛潘妮用展覽說明冊子揍在她弟弟的腦袋。

來看展的人當中，有不少ABC們各自的工作同事。索菲拿起說明冊，並不給拉希德靠近格朗泰爾求簽名合照的機會，將他拖進余什盧酒樓。來班遊的小學或中學生圍住木板街壘拍照，有人爬上酒箱觀察紅旗，藝術教師口若懸河給孩子們講解玫瑰的符號意義，歷史教師領著學生閱讀說明冊裡的十九世紀歷史知識點。于連‧索雷爾出現了，打扮的依舊像個長年窩火的搖滾少年，高領毛衣下露出脖子上的紋身。他在平面街壘找了個空地簽名，拿起說明冊加入等待入場的隊伍。

安灼拉走進展場一樓，隔開青年旅舍硬體設施的木板牆描繪著咖啡廳的斷壁殘垣。畫中人的五官均被弱化到僅剩線條與陰影，有的倒臥在地，有的身上中了刀槍，躺在畫裡的破床墊。身中三刀的那個仰面向上，眼睛還睜著。這些畫中人大多是青年，安灼拉停在唯一一名白髮人面前。畫裡的白髮老人手握旗幟，雙眼半闔，旁邊堆著火藥桶。一樓大廳有幾處立上危險標語，地面撒著玻璃碎片，還有被蠻力拆毀的窗框。

原先在附近看展的馬呂斯環顧大廳，吸著鼻子走出去。

「我以為到現在那種感覺已經不疼了。」馬呂斯哽咽著說。

安灼拉拍拍他。馬呂斯飛快走遠，躲進某個角落偷哭。

白髮的老人在畫裡，紅旗卻是真的，布幔沿著木板牆擺放，有些象徵血流成河的意味。安灼拉想彎身去撿旗子重新掛好，但是他沒有真的這麼做。

「謝謝您。」他對畫裡的馬白夫先生說。

更多人走進展場，安灼拉讓出位置給他們。他經過大桌子，看看桌上的生鏽槍管、圓形油燈罩、皺褶的口號傳單。投影撥放器放映出二十一世紀的巴黎，汽車行人隨著日夜交替來往於城市，這些無聲的影片頭放在白牆面，穿梭在空桌椅的光影之中。有張木板凳擱著件十九世紀時興的馬甲背心，軟呢帽掛在通槍管用的細鐵桿上。

安灼拉走上二樓，沿著階梯觀看1820年代的舊報紙。也許格朗泰爾在網上找到那個年代的報紙內容，重新油印出來。兩個世紀前的ABC的朋友們會在謬尚的樓梯轉角張貼他們認為重要的剪報，那些紙片很快就被油燈薰黃而邊角捲曲。如同弗以伊說的，這些場面很令人懷念。安灼拉發現他的頭腦在比對十九世紀版本的他自己與現在這個版本的歲數差距。今年的安灼拉正好與1832年六月五日那個版本的自己相同年紀。

二樓的幾間旅舍客房被布製成不同的子主題。拿著黃色通行證的苦役犯爬上山丘，在聖像前跪下祈禱。富人的馬車駛過乞丐街。學生在咖啡館隔著桌子高談闊論，喝酒的人歪在角落，經營酒樓的大媽在門口縫紉，貧人在街上走動。年輕的情侶隔著花園柵門互訴衷腸，走出工廠的男女工人計算著手上的硬幣。一柄手杖斜倚在桌邊。假的壁爐使用燈泡充當火光，被撕毀的法律條文落在煤炭裡。

再往後的展覽場景就不那麼瑣碎。安灼拉走過打破的玻璃窗、避開突出的刺刀，木板畫裡的警察把幾名青年綁在柱子上，用長槍瞄準他們的頭。中彈的假小子倒在地上，帽子脫落，散下一把長髮。熱安往前探頭，觀察被俘虜的青年。

「這就是發生在我身上的，是不是?」他平靜地問。

安灼拉沒有辦法回答，他的喉嚨灼燒起來。

「我很抱歉。」他對熱安說。

「都過去了，」熱安露出柔和的笑容，誠懇地說，「別為任何人的死亡自責，安琪，你已經做的夠好了。」

危險標語牌子後頭是坨木板堆積物，真正的深棕色玻璃硫酸罐順著那堆積的架勢滾落，在地上摔碎。熱安走進展示野孩子的生活的客房，安灼拉繼續往二樓的盡頭走。

一件羅伯斯庇爾式的紅坎肩歪斜地懸掛在窗口，往外就是垂落在半空中的紅旗，卡賓槍橫在安灼拉眼前。木板牆被打出幾個坑，坑洞上畫著最後一個被打死的青年；綠酒瓶橫放在畫外，地面散落著新鮮玫瑰。花瓣落葉飛個遍地，像是有人抱來一束，拋在這裡。二樓的木格子窗往外敞，陽光大面積照進余什盧酒樓，從這個角度，只消抬起頭就能看見整面天空。

「－共和國萬歲。」

安灼拉回頭。格朗泰爾笑的時候，眼角會彎起來。她走過旅舍走廊，來到他身旁。格朗泰爾的精神不錯，瞧不出勞動整個月精心籌備這場展覽的痕跡。她有些黑眼圈，眸子在陽光下是種晶瑩的綠色，也許可用琥珀形容，或者留有露水的綠葉。開幕前珂賽特強制性給格朗泰爾弄了個像樣髮型，現在她又恢復原樣了，頭髮亂糟糟的鬈曲著耷拉在肩頭。

「這是給你的。」格朗泰爾說。她正好停在木板牆上畫的被打死的青年前面。

「它很美。」安灼拉說。

他們並肩站著，面向窗外的天空。

關於那最後一刻，安灼拉記得的是槍聲大作，隨子彈噴發的火藥彷彿煙花星子；格朗泰爾先他一步往側邊倒，他們的手因此鬆開，安灼拉被那正面襲擊的力量撞倒，他拉住斷裂的旗桿，隨著整面紅旗滑出窗口。

安灼拉閉上眼睛，似乎又嗅到硫磺粉燃燒的氣息。

「其實，」格朗泰爾說，「我一直想問，你為什麼允許?」

安灼拉有答案。他花了點時間仔細組織語言，「如果妳真的懷疑這些舉動的起因，如果你真的懷疑我們的生命是虛偽的謊言，又如果，妳真的懷疑我們這些死亡沒有意義，就不會從樓下跑上來，要他們也帶你一個。」

格朗泰爾輕輕地說，「你這麼想?」

安灼拉點點頭。

「你害怕嗎，那個時候?」格朗泰爾問道。

安灼拉凝視著卡賓槍，「也許。恐懼不能改變任何事。並不會因為我怕，我就不會死。就像妳說的，人都有死亡的時候。我們只不過早了幾年。」

「是，」格朗泰爾說，「但是總有些東西是永恆的。」

「比如?」

格朗泰爾從窗外收回視線，「比如太陽，」

安灼拉聆聽著。

「還有生命，」格朗泰爾說，「就本質來看，生命並沒有因為個體的死亡而消失。一朵花凋謝了，還有另一朵會開放，也還有新的芽生長出來。這樣看來，成千上萬的花都一樣，它們延續生命，總是燦爛的綻放著。」

「成千上萬的玫瑰，都很燦爛，但是很空虛，」安灼拉說，「卻有單單一朵能比其他上百朵花重要。如果單獨在那朵上面傾注力氣，它就不跟其他花一樣，它會成為獨一無二的一朵。」

格朗泰爾低下頭，沒有回答。

幾秒後她有些想離開的跡象，安灼拉稍微側身，牽住她的手。

作為專職藝術家，格朗泰爾的手掌心卻很細，手指修長，指尖有些工傷疤痕造成的，不明顯的起伏。她的手雖不大，也有些力氣。

「那朵玫瑰太小心，太多疑。小王子是最寬容的，也幾乎受不了她。」格朗泰爾說。

「是啊，」安灼拉說，「可她相信他。她還是他的第一朵玫瑰。」

懸在窗台下的紅旗被風吹起些許。安灼拉把他的五個手指嵌進格朗泰爾的指隙。那是一只美麗的女郎的手，既柔軟也暖洋洋的。

于連‧索雷爾在他們背後發出聲音。

「日安。」

「您好。」安灼拉答道。他們轉身的同時手已經鬆開了。

「您對這個小展覽還滿意嗎?」格朗泰爾問。

于連揚起手上的說明冊，「我猜我得反覆重新看幾次。這是我參觀過意義最複雜的展覽。」

格朗泰爾笑著說，「我可是把您這話看作讚美了。」

「事實是，」于連說，「最近我在籌備新的專輯，如果您願意賞光，我很想邀請您給專輯設計封面。」

格朗泰爾飛快地瞟了眼安灼拉，回答，「這樣，這事我記著，細節您用推特私聊給我。不過我先說，如果專輯是關於拿破崙，我是絕不幫您的。」

「不是，」于連說，「只是張普通的流行專輯。」

「好極了。」格朗泰爾說。于連‧索雷爾烏黑的雙眼炯然發亮。

距離首場座談會只剩一些時間，ABC的朋友們陸續離開展場走向一百米遠的謬尚。格朗泰爾被迷弟迷妹纏住，拿出筆給他們的說明冊簽名。安灼拉從前門下樓，經過擺有槍枝的大桌，公白飛正在那兒跟大學生說話，大學生們手握小本本，試圖把公白飛的話語一字不漏記錄下來。

「那時候的砲彈就有膛線了?」學生問道。

「是呀，」公白飛回答，「這樣會增加彈道的威力，可是減低了瞄準性。此外，在短射程中，彈道不能達到需要的陡峭的斜度，拋物線過大，彈道不夠直，不易打中途中的所有目標，而這是作戰中嚴格要求的；隨著敵人的迫近和快速發射，這一點非常重要。十六世紀有膛線的炮的炮彈張力不足是由於炸藥的力量小，對於這類炮，炸藥力量不足是受到了炮彈學的限制，例如要保持炮架的穩固。[1]關於彈道物理，我建議您們可以閱讀－」

「座談會的時間到了。」安灼拉抵抗著這種似曾相識的無語的感覺，說。

謬尚坐滿聽眾。冰櫃裡的啤酒消失掉三分之一。珂賽特找出拍攝直播最好的角度架好兩台攝影機。ABC們全數到齊，排成講區的桌上放著無線話筒。割風先生、還有沙威先生坐在聽眾席最前排。

格朗泰爾拿著打開的啤酒走進講區，安灼拉看見啤酒只剩約一半，忍不住說，「有像妳這樣喝酒的?光是昨天晚上就喝掉五瓶，現在才不到傍晚，妳又開始喝，不怕頭疼嗎?」

氣氛安靜許多。格朗泰爾卻相當迷惑，她皺著眉毛看著安灼拉。

「我平常就是這樣呀。」她說，「也沒有發生壞事，不是嗎。」

安灼拉則說，「難道還妳得等發生壞事，等生病了才要停下?總之今天別再喝了。」

「媽的，安灼拉，你是不是禁酒時期穿越來的，」愛潘妮大喊，「這是啤酒。 **啤酒!跟我一起大聲念!** 酒精濃度只有百分之十二!才喝一瓶相當於沒有喝!你這個沒有生活的人!小貓兒，拿一瓶給我!」

粉絲有人已經笑壞了。

「 **啤酒!** 」古費拉克大聲的念，轉身打開冰櫃，拿出更多瓶往下分，「啤酒就是用來吨吨吨的，飛兒，我的寶貝兒，這瓶給你，這瓶給我，這瓶給好寶寶安琪。」

公白飛完全沒有阻止古費拉克的意思，甚至大笑著把啤酒揣進安灼拉手裡。

「我們也要!」弗以伊說。熱安跳起來接住給拋過去的酒瓶。

「還有我們，」博須埃說，「有什麼時間比星期六早上更適合吨吨吨?」

「不了，我怕患胃穿孔，最近還熬夜，也許肝臟也開始纖維化了。」若李說完，把他的啤酒讓給巴阿雷。

「馬呂斯，你招待下德‧索雷爾先生，」古費拉克扔出更多啤酒，引起滿屋子瘋笑，又說，「對人好點，來的是一個學生[2]。」

「我也要一瓶。」珂賽特在攝像機旁邊說道。

「好的，歐福拉吉陛下。」馬呂斯說完，恭敬遞上啤酒，領著于連‧索雷爾來到觀眾席前排，拿掉僅剩的保留席牌子。

「我也要一瓶。」伽佛洛什開口。

「你是不是不想要這個月的零用錢?」愛潘妮說。伽佛洛什罵罵咧咧縮回他的座位。

格朗泰爾舉起瓶子，碰了下安灼拉手上那瓶。

格朗泰爾的展覽說明冊並沒有明確敘述展覽描繪的是什麼時代的哪場革//命。對於這個問題，格朗泰爾的回答是，「這是一個整的概念，一種汲取自歷史的意象。你們看見的聖德尼街的英雄，是所有為法蘭西獻出生命的殉道者，他們用自己的鮮血，為我們澆灌出二十一世紀自由的土地。」

「但是為什麼呢?」有人這樣問，「難道非得靠著暴力才能獲取自由?」

「如果正攵府僭越了權力，例如剝削人民生活的自然權，或是在公民方面，正攵府不再能夠讓人民享有為自己創造財富的權利，那樣的話，是的，只能依靠暴力，我們的1789年，1793年，後一點的1832年，都是出於同樣的原因，使用同樣的手段，暴力固然不能解決所有問題，但這是先人為獲得未來所付的驚人代價。」安灼拉說道，

「革//命是為了通往未來需要支付的通行稅。前面的殉道者為我們所做的，不過是想創造這樣的社會，人人有工作，個個有權利，人人享受和平，不再流血，沒有戰爭[3]。二十一世紀的社會無疑是更寬容的，也許我們不需要依靠暴力取得自由，其他平靜的革//命卻還未停止，只是換成另一種較為和緩的方式。人民出讓部分個人主權，交給正攵府，形成民主國家，事實上，人民才是自由社會的主持者，正攵府的職位應當是有效率的代理人。」

他們喝著啤酒，在謬尚與充滿熱忱的聽眾談論更多話題。有人對安灼拉的論點提出質疑，接過話頭的卻是古費拉克。

「請換個角度想，要發動戰爭，唯一的合理原因只有自衛(self-defense)，沒有君主制的社會，人民能為自己選擇執正攵者的權利，議會卻經常忘記這一點，我們都只是人民選擇出來的代理人，不是主權的統治者，這是托馬斯‧派恩反覆強調的重要概念[4]，」古費拉克拿著啤酒，另一手握話筒，闡述著他的觀點，「當議會或任何形式的代理者把人民出借的主權視為用來統治社會的工具，他們就是僭越職責，人民就有權力出於保護自己而發動必要的戰爭。不要忘記這點，生存，這是我們一出生就被賦予的自然權利，先保有自然權利，才能進一步談論公民權。」

「簡單的說，人民需要的只是如今我們熟知的人權，就是自然權與公民權的結合體。人權，就是正義和真理。為了這兩個要素，我們在必要的情況，就需要歡迎革//命的到來[5]，」公白飛用再溫和不過的聲音又說，

「多虧了前面的勇者，為我們換取法蘭西共和國的誕生。在座的各位，都是法國乃至當今整個地球社會的公民。我們一直談論社會，但社會是什麼呢?約翰‧司徒爾特‧米爾告訴我們，社會的集體性依靠所有公民的個體性維持，一個好的現代社會，必須能夠讓所有個人的個體性得到完整發揮[6]，如同安灼拉剛才說的，人人都有工作，個個都有相等量的權利，但這樣的理想社會不是依靠多數人民選擇的政//府維持，而是靠我們自己。在發展個體性的同時，更要發展的是自我控制(self control)，不能因為心裡渴求什麼，就隨意付諸行動。如果人人都這麼做，社會也淪落成另一種集體形成的暴君。失去理智，自由也就止於他者自由的開始。」

「這樣詳細的敘述，似乎沒什麼好補充的了。」古費拉克評論，引發又一陣笑聲。來聽座談會的聽眾有人聚精會神盯著講桌後的ABC們，有人拿著錄音筆，還有學生上課似的猛寫筆記。

「如果公白飛說的您們一時聽不懂，我就補充一小點點，」熱安笑著說，「米爾所說的自我控制，在法國境內，有個我們都更孰悉的人講解過同樣的概念，這就是米歇爾‧傅科(Foucault)聚聚所說的自我約束(self discipline)。」

群聚在某個角落的大學生發出終於理解的聲音。

于連‧索雷爾聽著這些，表情嚴肅，又有些不滿意的神色，便說，「但是您們為什麼總是這樣想當然爾?沒有了皇帝，迎來的是資本家，美其名也是共治社會的公民，難道他們就不壟斷財富?農民的孩子難道就真的跟法官的孩子享有同樣的公民權?有人行使著公民權，不過想為自己創造點更寬闊的路，就觸犯了法律，可他們又犯了什麼罪?出身低微，扼於窮困，但有幸受到教育，擁有一些對自身主權的知識，這就是他們唯一的罪過![7]法律又是誰制定的?誰有這權力給人判罪?您們要如何辯解這些?」

「您還沒有想明白嗎，沒有了皇帝，迎來資本家的同時，也迎來沒有階級規章的社會，您與我，與任何人都一樣，我們從出生就被賦與平等的權利，特別是二十一世紀，人類出生就擁有等量的人權，就是公白飛解釋的自然權與公民權的結合體。作為人類，我們的罪過就是從出生就爭論家庭的高低，卻忘記人人都有健康的雙手能為自己造路，」安灼拉打開話筒，望向于連，說道，

「為了確保人人都擁有平等權，我們就需要一個有效的系統，就是由十數代自由公民建構、修改、細化，不斷追求完善的法律。在我們這個時代，既沒有專制王法，寫判書的是民/選/法官，定義罪犯的則是人民。我想問問各位，您能因為想要財產就去打劫銀行嗎?您能因為想要一個女人，就以愛情的名義將她拖進小巷欺凌她嗎?您能因為覺得孩子漂亮，就不顧她的拒絕去觸碰她嗎?有渴望並不是壞事，渴望利益是人之常情，也是正當的想法，然而人犯罪，不是因為他的渴望有多大，而是他的良知(consciousness)薄弱，不足以形成自我約束[8]。暴//政，恐/怖/統/治，任何羅伯斯庇爾式的人物，不成功的野心家，乃至廣義的罪犯，都是由於這一點，缺乏理智，致使他們個體的自由危害旁人。」

于連聽著這些，安靜下去。馬呂斯拿起話筒，說，「我就小聲補充一句，身為專業幫人打官司的，我看見的是，人民的聲音有評論的作用，卻必須有限度。我們不能因為迎合人民，就干擾法律的絕對理性。」

「是的，」安灼拉同意的說，「剛才我漏說了這個部分。」

愛潘妮說，「大R，妳在看什麼?」

觀眾們竊笑不休。安灼拉拿著話筒，轉頭看見格朗泰爾用手撐著腮幫子，在她的座位凝望。

「沒什麼，」格朗泰爾說，「我只是從剛才就一直聽見安灼拉在瘋狂糾正他自己從前的論點。」

「最近我學習到很多。」安灼拉幾乎抱著話筒，這樣回答。格朗泰爾的眼睛彎成兩道漂亮的弧。

話題轉到別的地方，不出意料的有人提起難民安置，古費拉克乘機預告他們正在籌謀推動的新法案，若李發表他的調查報告，談起醫療資源共享機制；弗以伊說起為難民安排職業謀生的想法，熱安關心的是婦女與兒童，博須埃和巴阿雷希望學校開立語言班好收納不會講法語的孩子。對於這個想法，愛潘妮表示贊同。

這樣內容多元豐富，沒有限制發話時間的結果就是，座談會筆預計的多花將近兩個鐘頭才結束。

「這是我近年做過最有意思的事。」巴阿雷說，「藉由展覽重新體驗一把風暴，又給二十一世紀盡了點我的個體作用。」

「就像我們大家經常說的，」弗以伊說，「這是我們的巴黎。巴黎萬歲!」

「自由萬歲!」其他人附和，「未來萬歲!和平萬歲!」

「安琪的話語如同棒槌，」古費拉克對公白飛說，「希望能夠敲醒小于連。我受不了他那副自怨自艾，瞧不起自己的自卑模樣。」

「恐怕這得慢慢來。」公白飛回答，「話說回來，大R，我必須恭喜妳，這個展覽不僅成功，還非常能引人深思。」

格朗泰爾忙著修補小件展品，隨口答應幾句。為了第二場座談會，ABC們沒有將謬尚恢復原狀，坐在椅子，不依靠桌子吃著外賣。

「領袖，你怎麼了?」若李詢問，「你們今天都不大對勁兒。」

「是嗎。」安灼拉漫不經心地說。

ABC的朋友們的慶功會延續到晚間十點才結束。安灼拉換上乾淨衣服，捧起電腦離開臥室到公用區域。格朗泰爾坐在沙發裡，用剩下的材料做出新的三色花，拿在手裡轉動。幾天前她把其中一盆缺乏營養的紅玫瑰帶進室內，天天澆水施肥，盆栽放在陽光照射最多的地方，紅玫瑰依然只生長綠葉，僅剩的一朵花已經進入花期的暮年，也尚且不願意生出新的花苞。格朗泰爾往旁邊挪，讓出座位給安灼拉。

「展覽很厲害。」安灼拉打開電腦，說道。

「謝謝。」格朗泰爾說。

「其實妳也有相信的事物，對吧，」安灼拉又說。

「嗯，」格朗泰爾說，「我信仰你呀。」

「我是認真的。」

格朗泰爾把頭枕在手肘，看著他，雙眼亮瑩瑩，她張嘴說話，語氣沒有笑意，「你知道我也是認真的。」

半晌，安灼拉說，「別對我說這種話。我不是神。我們倆是一樣的。」

「我說的不是這個。」格朗泰爾用很輕的聲音說。

安灼拉盯著電腦屏幕，發出模糊的音節。他的桌面壁紙是某個夏季的旅遊，他在山頂拍攝到的星空。也許這些星子當中，有一個星球，落進了玫瑰的種子。安灼拉對玫瑰一知半解，他知道的是小王子是玫瑰唯一的牽掛。如同玫瑰是小王子唯一的牽掛。這使那朵玫瑰成為獨一無二。那是朵敏感、多情、驕傲又膽怯，泛著疑心病，有著萬語千言卻從不訴諸於口的玫瑰。是生命的奇蹟，也是照亮夜晚的月光。

「聽著，」安灼拉說，「今天在余什盧，我不是－」

「我知道。」格朗泰爾說，「晚安，安灼拉。」

「晚安。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾把三色花放在桌上，離開客廳。

安灼拉盯著文件裡的難民年齡段統計人數，他非常清楚他的眼眶發燙的原因並不是因為電腦屏幕的強光。

注:

[1]原著飛兒的街壘小學堂了解一下

[2]原著古費介紹馬呂斯進謬尚時說的，一個學生。

[3]改自原著E的街壘演講

[4] Thomas Paine，英裔美國思想家，領袖和中心的論點均出自其作《Common Sense, Rights of Man》

[5]改了點原著的果聚聚小論文

[6]John Stuart Mill，自由主義哲學家，飛兒的引言出自其作《On Liberty》

[7]魔改了點紅黑原著于連在法庭上的辯詞

[8] 出自上面John Stuart Mill 的著作《Individuality and Well-Being》，原句是It is not because men’s desires are strong that they act ill; it is because their consciences are weak. ~~借領袖的嘴罵人好高興的~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #我真的愛于連  
> #但是ER再不親上作者只能去炸街壘了


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道算不算迫害領袖的一章

**Chapter 10**

[BGM充滿惡意](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QieTmSD32og)

安灼拉換過一張簡報，給會議做了總結。古費拉克翻閱他手上的筆記，又補充了幾點。

他們各自的上司呈現深思熟慮的模樣。共和國前進黨的委員長博多圖先生讓安灼拉將簡報退回講述就業輔導的那幾張，對照打印出來的完整文件重新閱讀。其他同事幾乎傻呼呼地瞪著他們。

「你們在兩個晚上就搞出這些?」共和國前進黨的發言人問。

「兩個傍晚，如果你想知道。」古費拉克說。

「前面的準備工作也都是各位完成的。」安灼拉說。

「我認為這是相當好的臨時協助法，」科斯女士說著，在檔案簿條列式寫下重點，「但是，您們給出的預期數字太過理想，如果要容納這些人口，會需要遊說我們附近的城市開放他們的體育館。」

「單在巴黎市內也沒有太多職位空缺，我們還得照顧自己的年輕人。」博多圖先生說，「也許可以問問其他省份的勞工局。找幾個代表來談話，我們得找出能供應法國公民和外來工作者的職位數量配比。」

「工會那邊我來處理。」古費拉克說。

「強制基礎體檢怎麼辦?」科斯女士問，「不可能讓我們的健保為沒有公民身分證的人支付檢查費。」

「我找人問一問，」安灼拉說，「我知道有些醫學院的學生，還有已經上崗的實習醫生正在組織志願醫療站。醫護資源的部分可以問主宮醫院。」

「您說的是您們那群朋友吧。」

古費拉克點點頭。

「我什麼時候才能擁有這麼鐵的伙伴。」拉希德嘟囔。

將安置難民的計畫調性訂為臨時法是古費拉克的主意。降低租屋稅金的修改法正式通過後，古費拉克同時監督全國戶政局落實青年租屋條約內容的更改，也與ABC的朋友們構思著安置計畫的詳細內容。調整過內容的稅改法重新進入宣讀議程，安灼拉只能暫時擱下思考難民問題，全神貫注在宣讀會的答辯。他上圖書館做了些額外閱讀，在質詢答辯環節派上用場。他把他讀到的新知識寫在分析取消奢侈稅的文章，寄給共和黨的秘書。幾天後以共和黨為首的反方議員全部收到轉發郵件。安灼拉在盧森堡宮，站上國會質詢席，平心靜氣完成第三次法案宣讀答辯，過程可說相當順利。綠黨的青年員工們坐在後排聽眾席，全程焦慮到發抖。塞戈萊娜往胸前劃十字，索菲臉色蒼白，捏著她的紫色神道教符牌；在答辯會的尾聲，主持會議的德‧拉莫爾先生宣布，「法案已經國會全體議員表決通過，於三月一日生效。」

安灼拉聽見他背後爆出尖叫，拉希德竄出座席，操著阿拉伯文感謝真主；新聞記者拍下這些畫面。稅改法通過的快訊佔據晚間新聞頭條。為了慶祝這項成就，ABC的朋友們在星期二排除所有阻擋他們準點下班的因素，來到謬尚。

「幹的好，領袖，」若李說，「我們距離利用最低的費用將巴黎打掃到乾淨無菌又近了一步。」

「衛生巾的奢侈稅以百分之五點五計算，乘上售價，從三月起，我們每個月都省下八十歐元左右，好樣的，安灼拉，」愛潘妮按著計算機滿意地說，「這八十歐元，我寧可拿來請你們喝酒吃肉，或是買週邊，也不想再給那幫子滿腦肥腸的臭走資派啦。」

「潘妮把我要說的都說完了，」格朗泰爾說，「所以，幹得漂亮，領袖。」

「大R，」熱安關切地問，「妳怎麼了?妳被古費拉克傳染了?」

「沒有哇。」格朗泰爾說。她拿著素描簿，用桌上的點餐鉛筆作畫。

熱安看著她這模樣有些洩氣，「古費拉克就算了，領袖也在走神，你們兩個到底怎麼回事。」

愛潘妮預支她省下來的首筆八十歐元給朋友們點了豪華套餐，不久後巴阿雷就兩手提著四個龐大的保溫袋，離開余什盧酒館走回謬尚。格朗泰爾給謬尚慶祝紀念日的展覽意外受歡迎，引起某些藝術和歷史學者的注意，展覽愣是多延了十幾天，被迫歇業半個月的余什盧也拿到了補償：三成延長展出的門票收入。展期結束後，格朗泰爾收回大部分展品，有她的畫作的木板牆，以及平面街壘，則被市政府取去當代美術館重新做過保護措施，釘在美術館外的公園草皮。

珂賽特在巴阿雷之後沒多久跌跌撞撞地走進來。她跌跌撞撞到水槽洗過手，又跌跌撞撞找到馬呂斯，幾乎直接摔在馬呂斯懷裡。

「我再也不接這個牌子的軟文活兒了，給一個億也不接。」珂賽特氣喘不止，揉著腳踝，露出痛苦的表情，「它是美，卻把人疼得要命，是哪個魔鬼設計的這種高跟鞋!」

馬呂斯搬來另一張椅子讓珂賽特歇腿，接過食盒打開，又把刀叉放在乾淨的餐巾紙上，擺在珂賽特面前，並因此獲得香吻一枚。

「有人說過，」格朗泰爾說，「美麗與痛苦通常是雙生子，不能只要美，卻不理會痛苦。」

「誰有妳這樣的長蜘蛛腿還願意穿高跟鞋。」愛潘妮說。

「對於這點，我只有一句話，」古費拉克抱著吉他，腦袋靠在琴頸，語氣失去了快活玩笑的起伏，「安灼拉，你太特喵不懂珍惜，不識好歹，不配活著。」

「你還好嗎?」弗以伊問。

「今天是第四天。」古費拉克用空洞的眼神盯著牆，「我失去快樂，失去方向，失去起床的動力。我活不下去了。」

「公白飛不就是去北京開個會，」若李說，「你至於尋死覓活的?」

「什麼樣的魔鬼會議要開一個星期?」古費拉克繼續用沒有起伏的語氣說道，「要是在東歐，好歹時間只差幾個鐘頭，他現在不僅在亞洲，還跟我日夜顛倒，我不知道我到底幹嘛來這裡。沒有飛兒的我就要死了，我好憋悶，好厭倦，好無聊，我的飛兒卻在北京跟整群不認識的公孔雀夸夸其談腦神經合併術。」

「你去比利時開會那個月，嚮導也是安靜到隱形呢。」珂賽特安慰地說，「再過三天他就回來了，你們趕得上情人節，小貓兒，你要撐住。」

「我要死了。」古費拉克強調，「我要一邊給你們這些戀愛的人演奏動人的情歌，一邊詛咒你們。」

巴阿雷給朋友們分配好豪華套餐裡的烤牛排，宣布，「為了幫助我們的中心振作起來，愛潘妮，我有個事想問妳。」

「預約紋身請打電話到店裡。」愛潘妮說。

「不是，我算了算租屋稅降低之後，每個月我又能多出點餘錢幹別的事，」巴阿雷謹慎又小心地說，「所以我想問妳要不要跟我約會，就是看看球賽，逛店，看電影什麼的。」

這番發言成功使謬尚陷入寂靜。

愛潘妮拿著杯子，先環視一圈屋內，又看看古費拉克，最後看回巴阿雷身上，接著，愛潘妮露出做了重大決定的人的模樣。

「行吧，」她回答，「我也沒時間認識新的人，如果非脫單不可，從你下手容易得多。」

博須埃吹了聲格外響亮的口哨。伽佛洛什尖叫，「我不允許!把我姐姐還給我!」

「我詛咒你們通通禿頭!」古費拉克憤怒地說，「大R，妳笑個毛，妳沒有資格笑!安灼拉，你更沒有資格!你就是個木得感情的革//命機器!」

「你怎麼就這樣針對他。」格朗泰爾繼續在素描簿上塗畫，「你再這樣下去，我就要給嚮導打報告。」

古費拉克並不說話，木著臉抱起吉他，演奏悲傷的西班牙小夜曲。愛潘妮同珂賽特打著眼神手勢表示她們的某些鄙夷之情。馬呂斯假裝什麼都沒有留意到，熱安則用足以耳聞的聲量嘆了口氣。

稅改法成功通過後，要忙碌的就是難民的問題。安灼拉記得他在天橋下承諾過的，甚至找到阿布帝拉辛的推特帳號加了關注。阿布帝拉辛最後更新的推文在一年半前，用句式文法優良的英語記錄他在獸醫院的實習生活。國會青年天天回家加班，湊到足夠的人數就雲開會，隨時隨地都可能有資料更新。安灼拉領導的團隊裡，原先負責國民意願調查的小組改為專責跟進被移入或移出巴黎的難民人數，剩下的人分別調查收集難民的原籍背景，藉此分析出合適的協助辦法。他們與古費拉克的人馬組成一支綜合隊伍，揚言創造出超越巴黎市政府對安置難民的成就。

「你這樣的行為不可取，兒子，」父親在電話裡說，「你把自己弄得完全沒有生活。從另一個方面來說，為了那些國會工作，你已經失去自我了。阿黛爾最近怎麼樣?」

「挺好。」安灼拉簡短地說，「你也看見新聞專欄節目，現在不插手，我們就真的要等到難民社區出現瘟疫、種族戰爭、宗教聖戰、更大面積危及法蘭西人民的生活，才要隨便處置他們嗎?」

「別這麼激動，我知道你有你的理想，也很同意你用合理的方式掙取實踐，」父親說，「不過我希望你也學學公白飛，他就把工作和生活平衡的很好。」

安灼拉說，「你又來了。」

「最後一句，說完就放你去拯救法國，」父親用中慢板的語速說道，「兒子，我希望你不是為了逃避什麼內心的糾葛才把整副精神都放在別人身上。」

安灼拉放下個人手機，坐在地上繼續敲鍵盤。他的工作手機在另一邊瘋狂抖動著傳送又一次更新的數據跟進匯報。

「你知道，」格朗泰爾說，「你真的偶爾該休息會。總有一天我會走出房間，一個不注意就踢斷你的骨頭。」

「我記得妳才是昨天睡在客廳的人，」安灼拉說。

「至少我有力氣起來爬回床上，」格朗泰爾說，「你是連這點力氣都沒有了。」

她用彩鉛在素描本上勾勒圖形，一幅油畫半成品晾在公用區域。油畫裡以手托腮的金髮少年正在沉思。格朗泰爾對這老舊電影裡的美少年有著令人費解的著迷。也許對她而言，那少年就如同斐多，象徵著純粹的美(aethestic)。這些時日安灼拉的生活陷入一種循環，他到黨會的寫字樓上班，準點下班回家繼續工作，然後在午夜，或凌晨兩點，或三點半突然清醒。他會發現自己躺在客廳地毯，或是蜷在沙發，電腦進入休眠模式，他身上被人蓋著毛毯。客廳留有一盞小燈，茶几上的保溫壺倒出來的是溫熱的開水。昨天晚上這個循環出現變動。由於收到幾條重要的新消息，安灼拉在臥室換了衣服原地開始忙活，他們所有的雲會議都用系統錄影備份好隨時調閱。他忘記吃晚餐，等反應過來已經超過晚間十二點。於是安灼拉離開臥室，一旦發生這種情況，格朗泰爾就會把他那份外賣放在飯廳。

客廳的燈還亮著，安灼拉走過去，看見格朗泰爾在單人座位熟睡，素描簿還扣在臂彎裡，彩鉛盒掉在地下，鉛筆滾到牆角。

安灼拉躡著手腳收拾好彩鉛盒，又輕手輕腳搖醒格朗泰爾。她在睡夢中雙眉緊鎖，醒來的瞬間卻將她的臉舒展成線條柔和的，蛋彩畫般的容顏。

「妳要不要回臥室休息呢?」安灼拉問。

格朗泰爾眨著眼睛恢復清醒，綠色的虹膜裡有兩個安灼拉的倒映。頭髮覆蓋在格朗泰爾臉上，安灼拉想給她撥開髮綹，但是他沒有真的這麼做。格朗泰爾起身時安灼拉也想去扶，他同樣沒有真的這麼做。格朗泰爾身上有股好聞的香味，也許是潤膚霜，也可能是香水。

「你的晚餐在微波爐，」格朗泰爾說，「現在得重新加熱。」

「好的。」安灼拉說。

「晚安。」格朗泰爾說。

「晚安。」安灼拉回答。

格朗泰爾在原地等了一會兒。誰都沒有說話。安灼拉讓路給她，但格朗泰爾拿起速描簿，經過雙人座和茶几之間的過道，走出客廳。今天早上安灼拉穿鞋子準備出門的當兒才聽見格朗泰爾打開臥室門摸進浴室。他回家後又過了晚間八點才聽見格朗泰爾從謬尚後門上樓。

「所以，」安灼拉搞定群發郵件，說，「妳真的在給于連設計專輯封面?」

「是的。」格朗泰爾答道。

「他都寫了些什麼歌曲?」安灼拉問。

「這個我不能說，」格朗泰爾說，「除了專輯標題，我不能洩露任何信息，這是簽過保密協議的。」

于連的新專輯標題已經被他自己公布在網上。格朗泰爾用彩鉛畫設計稿，她戴著耳機畫畫，安灼拉猜想她是在聽于連的新作品。

「我希望他的新專輯足夠值得期待。」

格朗泰爾摘下耳機，對安灼拉露出有趣的表情，「我太意外了，領袖，幾個月前你可不會說這種話。」

「他是個好音樂家，」安灼拉聳聳肩膀，「我不能因為歷史政治的立場不同就全盤否定他的本領。這是兩件事。」

「很高興聽見你這麼說。」

「聽起來，妳很樂意以後繼續跟他合作。」

「也許。可能。這種事說不準。」格朗泰爾說著，又戴上耳機，「只是在于連身上，我有些共鳴。」

安灼拉沒有追問。他低頭繼續研讀會議報告，只是胸口被那個他已經聽格朗泰爾提過太多次的名字造成的抑鬱堵得慌。

偶爾他會刻意回想那個星期六的早上。安灼拉在將衝動化為實際舉動的那個毫秒之內做好格朗泰爾會抽手離去的心理準備，但是她沒有。她只是站著，讓安灼拉握住她的手。他甚至沒有事先詢問她是否允許。二樓盡頭展區的玫瑰在地上枯萎後，格朗泰爾薅掉公寓陽台僅剩的幾朵玫瑰，取代花束，將片片花瓣灑在透著陽光的窗下。格朗泰爾工作時眼角紅紅的。幾天後安灼拉去看二樓，他盯著地上凋零的花瓣，連他自己都為花瓣感到委屈。

夜裡安灼拉被臥室外的聲響喚醒，他意識模糊地考慮了一小會，聲響沒有繼續，他就趴回棉被繼續睡覺。他還是沒有時間去買床墊，只能繼續用厚棉被代替。就算是這樣也不影響安灼拉在疲倦的效用下睡個香。

隔天早晨，ABC的朋友們的群裡躺著格朗泰爾的消息，「我有點事回老家啦，要連繫我請小窗，或找潘妮。如果三天後我沒有回來，就是得再過七天。」

其他人在下面拿祝福話刷屏。安灼拉出門前試著給格朗泰爾發消息詢問，等到中午都沒有回覆。他又發消息給愛潘妮，得到的答案是，「她爸。大R交代我告訴你，管好你自己。」

安灼拉送出回覆，「這不是本人原話，對吧。」

愛潘妮扔來沒好氣的一條，「當然不是。」

格朗泰爾整整四十八個鐘頭沒有上線。安灼拉滾回工作的懷抱，依靠滿坑滿谷的難民人口普查報告暫且轉移思考焦點。對於安灼拉在調整工作崗位釋出數量的會議上神遊街壘，古費拉克相當友善地幫忙解釋，「他沒事，只是精分了。」

公白飛在寫字樓下等待。從北京回來的公白飛獲得幾天休假，他穿著舒適的淺色羊毛衫，態度親切又溫和，在大廳給發現他的迷弟解釋捕捉研究用蛾子的標準流程。古費拉克的早上在兩棟寫字樓來回跑，開了整下午的會，精神還異常飽滿，驅趕走那些迷弟。公白飛笑的有些無奈，揉亂古費拉克的頭髮。

「今天晚上不准打電話，發消息，發會議通知，或是透過任何人找我，」古費拉克說，「明天晚上也不准。郵件等我上班看。這週的晚上你都別打擾我們。」

「你得放過自己，偶爾浪費晚上不會壞事，」公白飛對安灼拉說，「說實話，安琪，你真的最好停下來好好整理你的生活了。」

安灼拉答應下來，目送他的兩個朋友坐上車衝進馬路，頓時百感交集。他找出個人手機，看見熱安的消息回覆。

熱安的編輯辦公室基本跟他的住處相同。也就是說，熱安在辦公室窗台放上少說有五十個雛菊盆栽，三面牆的書架滿到溢出來，僅剩的空位擺了幾只手工摺扇珍品，辦公桌的一半被用直笛壓著的文稿淹沒，另一半用來工作，訪客椅被裝滿更多稿件的紙箱佔據。檯燈脖子掛著精巧的陶土蝴蝶。熱安道著歉搬開紙箱，讓安灼拉將訪客椅推到辦公桌前。

「喝點什麼?」熱安問。

「別麻煩了。」

「那麼，你想問我怎麼對付你的心靈疾病?」熱安坐回旋轉扶手椅，柔和地說。

「如果這算疾病的話，」安灼拉說，「是的，我需要你的幫助。」

「安琪，我就直接開始了，你喜不喜歡大R?」

安灼拉感覺像被這個問題揍在腦門，「抱歉?」

「如果你想得到有效的辦法就回答我。你喜不喜歡她?」熱安用柔和的語氣逼問，「你喜歡阿黛爾-可可‧格朗泰爾小姐嗎?或是，如果我能這麼說，你愛不愛她?」

安灼拉的心臟喝醉了在怦怦跳。他笑著點點頭。

「那就很簡單，」熱安說，「你直接告訴她嘛。」

「我不能這麼做，」安灼拉說，「我不能因為格朗泰爾是個女人就跟她在一塊兒。」

「為什麼不能?」熱安反問，「因為上次的大R是男人，這次你喜歡她就是鑽性別的空子?」

「我不能利用這種差異，不是嗎，」安灼拉說著，感覺到一陣沉重的沮喪，「你們都清楚上次我們是怎麼對彼此的。我是怎麼對他。就因為這回格朗泰爾變成一個女人－」

「一個會畫畫，特別懂你，碰巧也有神仙顏值的小姐姐。」熱安補上。

「－我不能就這樣過去，叫她跟我在一起。這對她不公平。對十九世紀那個也不公平。」安灼拉揉著太陽穴，說道，「我很喜歡她，她難受的時候，我也難受；我想幫她擺脫她父親，還想讓她少喝點酒，我想要她好，但是我不能－」

「你到底是喜歡女人還是喜歡大R?」熱安詢問，「你愛一個人，是男是女就真的這麼重要?還是說就算這次大R還是個男孩，你就會放心大膽跟他在一起?」

片刻後，安灼拉坦承，「我不知道。」

熱安棕色的眼睛望著安灼拉，「安琪，你知道向日葵的故事?」

安灼拉聆聽著。熱安說，「從前，有個生活在水裡的仙女，她愛上阿波羅，但是阿波羅不愛她，看了仙女一眼就走了。仙女守著她的愛情，每到日出就望著阿波羅駕駛馬車走過天空。最後，眾神起了憐憫心，把這位被愛情變得憔悴悲傷的仙女變成向日葵。」

「我明白你的意思。」安灼拉清清喉嚨，那顆滾燙的球堵在他的嗓子眼陣陣發熱發疼。

「後來阿波羅愛上林中仙女達芙妮，至這回換仙女不愛他，她逃跑了，」熱安又說，「達芙妮的父親把她變成月桂樹，阿波羅的摯愛，就變成不說話也不反應的樹木。」

安灼拉卻只能夠嘆息。

「別再拿十九世紀折磨你們倆，安琪，為什麼要用那麼久遠的往事束縛你自己?」熱安說，「退一步說，上次你們能夠一起面對死亡，這次為什麼就不能一起享受生命?你甚至相信大R事實上有信仰。大R用了兩輩子明明白白的愛你，我們難不成還有第三次帶著記憶回到巴黎的機會?就算有，你能保證下次的你就會拋開你的所有原則去回應大R，不論第三次的大R是男孩或是女孩?」

「兩輩子。」安灼拉說。

「兩輩子，」熱安重複，他說話總是輕聲細語，「只是上回你沒有留意。上個版本的你一心撲在解放人民，卻從來沒有發現與自由相同重要的事情發生在你的周圍；要不就是你真的筆直到看不出若李老是生病是為了引起博須埃的注意，或是古費拉克就真的那麼喜歡找公白飛爭辯大憲章，又或是我真的需要向弗以伊請教德語文法的問題。」

安灼拉的胸膛裡又給堵得慌。他苦笑，「你認為這就是我們回到地球的原因?來補償那個時代不被允許邁出去的那一步?」

「當然不，我堅信我們都為了完成與當時相同的使命回來，」熱安溫柔地說，

「但是，如果已經有人幫我們爭取到邁出這一步的空間，為什麼不走出去呢。我們只不過是走向彼此罷了。又何況是你，何況是大R。她等你很久很久很久了。你同時傾慕這個姑娘，又愛這個男孩[1]，有哪裡不對?如果你愛大R，就別讓她繼續等，這才是對兩個版本的大R都不公平的錯誤。」

「事情沒有這麼簡單，熱安，」安灼拉說，「我不能這麼混蛋。」

「那你為什麼還搬回謬尚住?為什麼沒有在謠言剛傳出來那會就發文聲明你們沒在一起?」

兩輩子以來，安灼拉頭一次面對最簡單的問題卻找不出答案。

「領袖，我能對你說說我的心裡話?」

「好的。」

「安琪，你是我很好的朋友，你和大R都是，」熱安說，「我最不希望看見的就是你們彼此消耗，直到大R杵成不會回應的樹木，等到她放棄愛你，離你而去，留下你一個人痛不欲生。到了二十一世紀，你既然能容忍于連對”我們這種人”的偏見，還不能對自己寬容點?」

熱安用手指打了個符號手勢，又說，「這次的你喜歡女孩，阿黛爾-可可‧格朗泰爾就是個女孩呀，有什麼難理解的。如果你讓喜歡你的女人傷心才是真的混蛋。你聽我說，愛著人的女孩子是世界上最美麗的國度了，就像魔法鋼琴，她的眼淚掉在琴鍵，創造出來的是美妙的音階[2]。你們不僅相愛，還超越心靈，你們照顧的是彼此的靈魂，還有什麼比這個更令人羨慕?」

熱安有時是過份感性的，這補足弗以伊的務實。古費拉克熱愛搞事，公白飛對這些行為總是報以笑靨。巴阿雷鼓起勇氣把愛潘妮約出門了。還有若李、博須埃。還有馬呂斯與珂賽特。

法蘭索‧呂席安[3]與阿黛爾-可可。

安灼拉與格朗泰爾。

熱安觀察著安灼拉的神情，柔和的笑容逐漸明顯。

「我知道我還沒有說服你，」熱安說，「不過我還是希望我們這些談話能幫上忙。」

安灼拉發現辦公桌上的書冊，「新的詩集?」

「只是樣書，裡面有些排版錯誤，」熱安說，「要是你不介意，我送你一本。」

「謝謝你，熱安。」

「我們的領袖終於戀愛啦，」熱安笑著說，「這是空前絕後的好兆頭－對不起，最近我很著迷這個劇。周末見。」

安灼拉把熱安的書收好，揹起沉重的包往辦公室外走。

「對了，安琪，還有件事，」

安灼拉握著門把回頭，看見熱安還坐著，雙手交疊放在桌面，護眼檯燈給他製造出詩情畫意的光圈。

「這是第二次機會，如果你再把它給浪費了，」熱安笑瞇瞇地，溫柔地輕聲細語，「等我們第三次回到地球，我就要叫大伙兒聯合起來用冬天的大鐵棍子暴揍你。」

注:

[1]老莎《第十二夜》第五幕第一景，原句是” You are betrothed both to a maid and man”

[2]欲知詳情請見BGM(x

[3] François，Lucien，法蘭西的光明。領袖還能有什麼名字∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #熱安: 這事還得我來辦.gif  
> #阿波羅你到底行不行啊不行我上了


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

[來自BGM的助攻](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHut44o645U)

格朗泰爾到第三天依然沒消沒息。愛潘妮把伽佛洛什扔進謬尚二樓的公寓，美其名給安灼拉解悶，事實是她要跟巴阿雷去看巴黎水晶宮客場踢聖日耳曼，然後回家看網飛。安灼拉在客廳加班，還給伽佛洛什訂正作業。

「你的晚上就這麼過?沒有電玩?沒有姆爺?沒有漫威?沒有烤洋芋?沒有抱著睡覺的東西?」伽佛洛什嚷嚷，「我操，成年生活好無聊!」

晚上安灼拉讓伽佛洛什蓋他的棉被睡客廳。第四天一早，愛潘妮穿戴美艷，給安灼拉帶來早餐，拎走伽佛洛什。

安灼拉到黨會的寫字樓鑽進會議間，打開空調，給所有與會者的座位放厚如板磚的檔案簿，拉下投影屏。開會的國會青年員工陸續進門，古費拉克愉快地接近亢奮。這一屋子的熱忱有志青年們針對安置年長難民的議題展開討論，安排好相關辦法，決定由安灼拉的手下去聯繫各省份戶政地政等局子調查歸納各地可以接收的外來老年人口數量。

休息時間，古費拉克端著還在跳信息的平板過來，湊在安灼拉耳邊，「我猜你還沒有看ABC的群，現在也還不是午休或下班，不過大R給我們發消息了。」

第二場會議的題目是難民中婦女兒童的去處。有人認為應當按照安置場館的大小按比例分配人數，有人堅持不論如何都應該以家庭為單位做出安排。會議進行的當兒，被新聞快訊打斷。駐紮在拉丁區郊外的敘利亞和土耳其難民打了起來，本地住民的房屋被損毀，也有法國公民受傷。

「有完沒完。」某個人埋怨。

「我們動作快點就是了。」安灼拉說。

「這樣真的能行?」另一個人說。

古費拉克回答，「相信安灼拉。反正我信我老鐵。」

經過早上兩場令人筋疲力盡的會議，午休時間經過表決延長半個鐘頭。安灼拉關掉他座位的桌上型電腦屏幕，翻開剛送來的成壘文件找到個人手機。格朗泰爾給ABC的朋友們的群發送她的隨手塗鴉，另一張照片是蒙特利馬爾某地的風景。安灼拉找到他與格朗泰爾的小窗，發出消息，得到回覆後跑進電梯上頂樓打電話。

「感謝麻藥，糟老頭子終於睡著了。」格朗泰爾輕鬆地說。

「妳在哪裡呢?」安灼拉問。

「市立醫院。」格朗泰爾說完，解釋了她突然離開巴黎的原因。她的父親在商店偷酒被抓獲，判徒刑四個月，接著他在監獄裡用違規藏匿的刀片割開手腕，他的獄友半夜被上鋪床滴落的血珠子喚醒，獄卒把格朗泰爾的父親送進醫院，市警局用手機聯繫上格朗泰爾－她給了她父親錯的手機號碼，把正確的留給警局和法院。傷口大卻不深，總的來說不會有危險。格朗泰爾出席法院聽證會，同意在法院判決她父親出院後轉進有提供戒酒課程的私人監獄，繼續服刑的同時也強制勞動戒酒八個月。

「有沒有我能幫忙的地方?」安灼拉問。

「說起來還真有，」格朗泰爾說，「我看見新聞了，領袖，答應我要乖乖的，別去築街壘。我可不想回到巴黎時看見她倒退回1832年。」

這個話讓他們兩個都笑了。安灼拉說，「這回我沒有時間，我忙著建構難民臨時法呢。」

「那很好。」格朗泰爾說。

「大寫的R，」

「什麼事?」

安灼拉想了想，「妳還好?」

電話另一端的格朗泰爾聽起來在微笑，「我沒事。」

「別做出傷害妳自己的事，」安灼拉握著手機，說，「不論發生什麼，都別這麼做。妳能答應我嗎?」

「我不會做任何傷害我自己的事，」格朗泰爾說，「潘妮肯定把這事告訴巴阿雷了。他發消息說如果我這麼做，他就到街上當眾表演化妝。我可太害怕了。你能不能把這些事都保密?我爸爸還有巴阿雷。」

安灼拉忍笑到臉上發痠，「好。」

「謝謝你。」

「妳什麼時候能回來?」安灼拉問道。

格朗泰爾停頓片刻，「得看老頭子的恢復情況。如果你記得，陽台的盆栽得請你多澆幾天水。」

「放心，」安灼拉說，「這四天，我一早起來就先給他們澆水。」

「過幾天我就回巴黎了，」格朗泰爾用開玩笑的語氣說，「叫大家別太想我。」

「格朗泰爾，」

「怎麼了?」

安灼拉握手機的指節開始泛白，「沒什麼。別讓妳父親傷害妳。」

工作防止了安灼拉患上前陣子古費拉克在公白飛離開時患的毛病。難民安置臨時法的立案質詢在下議院所在的波旁宮舉行。作為相關顧問的若李、公白飛、馬呂斯，還有弗以伊也被要求出席。質詢會議在國會的油管頻道同步公播，各大電視台的記者仰躺在答辯席下，用腦門撐著攝像機拍新聞照。有議員對法條內容提出幾點反對，但立案表決通過。這表示製造出這部臨時法的國會青年員工即將開始新一波高強度輪軸轉。

他們回寫字樓開過檢討會議，提早下班回家好給接下來的工作養精神。安灼拉從書架找出他那本附有硬紙卡書籤的童話書，讀了一會，他盯著其中幾句給他帶來迎頭打擊的對話試圖理清思緒，直到字句在他眼前變得模糊。他的個人手機抖個沒停，安灼拉打開ABC的朋友們的群，有人給油管直播下的評論截屏，還用美圖功能畫重點，還艾特安灼拉來看。安灼拉萬萬沒想到那些看直播的人沒幾個真正關注法案的內容，卻在討論ABC們的衣服，還有臉。

「只有馬呂斯能撐得起淺色格紋西裝配點點領帶。也只有弗以伊敢穿手染印花衣服加威框鞋直接進國會懟人!」

「若李的小翅膀領帶過分可愛!公白飛的玳瑁鏡框過分紳士!我要報考醫學院!」

「灑糖組的情侶配色我好了!我又相信愛情了!為什麼他們這麼美好!」

「法蘭西飯圈格言：拿破崙派于連來劫富濟貧，雨果派ABC來拯救宇宙。」

「于連劫富濟貧????」

「他用臉騙我刷卡給他的圍璃葉貧童助學基金會。雖然我也貧但是。」

「草草草求鏈接我現在就去刷卡!」

「沒有人誇誇安灼拉嗎!那身海軍藍三件套配金袖扣!我舉報安灼拉用臉殺人!」

「為什麼有人可以這麼美又這麼聰明這麼正義!世界不配擁有ABC!」

「安灼拉的盛世美顏，唯有十六歲的伯恩‧安德森能與之一戰。」

「樓上的姊妹妳突破了我多年的盲點!!!兩位都是美的超凡入聖!」

「伯恩是少年中的阿波羅，安灼拉是阿波羅中的除魔天使!」

「樓上的彩虹屁深得熱安老師精髓。」

「說起來有人記得大R小姐姐前年的秋季例行畫展主題就是再現魂斷威尼斯嗎?」

「噫，我記得!大R筆下的少年都是發光的小太陽!」

「我小聲懷疑那個時候的小姐姐就在暗示著什麼。」

「啊!是這樣!一切都說得通了!那些伯恩都是披著油畫皮的安灼拉!我為神仙愛情暴風哭泣!」

「我旋轉飛天!看展的時候我還以為小姐姐畫的伯恩只是藝術家追求純粹美學的象徵而已!」

伽佛洛什用迷惑表情給他的問題配圖，「伯恩‧安德森是哪位?」

珂賽特回答，「世界第一美少年了解一下。」 

一束午後陽光透過窗戶，照在安灼拉的頭頂。

客廳還晾曬著才畫到一半的油畫。面若雲石的少年的雙頰是花兒的顏色，他在油畫裡顧自沉思。陽光也照在那幅畫，身為人類的少年終將在似水流年中老去，美卻能被膠捲捕捉，被油畫保留。白臂的美少年好似斐多，又或者像牛眼的太陽神。

然愛人者要比被愛者更具有神性，因為神在愛人者心中，而不在被愛者心中[1]。

歌唱隊在安灼拉腦海裡的環形劇院吟唱起頌歌。

他曬著陽光，坐在地毯，感覺像獲得什麼上古賢哲足以使人徹悟的訓斥，笑了起來。公寓客廳綿軟的地毯被禁止用外頭穿回來的鞋踩踏，好維持乾淨讓人隨意坐下。地毯的舒適程度遠超過老舊的沙發。

熱安轉發來幾條論壇外鍊，安灼拉略過腦粉點評ABC衣品的小論文，找到一篇法學院學生分析臨時法可行性的論壇問答，瀏覽過內容，來到評論區。

「感謝題主分析，實名投票希望法案早日通過。」

「謝謝題主，也謝謝ABC們拯救巴黎!」

「ABC真的太棒了，特別是校友組，還有公白飛老師，還有熱安小天使，這幾位在上流社會黃金圈滾大的貴公子們卻用生命拯救著人民。」

「ABC全員是都用生命為人民井噴式輸出自由平等博愛啊。」

「于連應該也是受到ABC的影響才決定成立基金會吧，他們真好。」

「其實我覺得安灼拉最近愈來愈溫和了，以前他可是一言不合就開麥懟人(x」

「現在是一言不合開麥演講(???」

「不，樓上上說的是安灼拉變寬容了。從謬尚座談會那裡就看的出來。放在以前說不定他會把于連懟穿地心。現在的安灼拉甚至能公開糾正自己的畢業論文。」

「安灼拉：寬容的聖光.jpg」

「感謝大R小姐姐把安灼拉變(劃掉)軟(劃掉)慈祥!」

「慈祥是什麼鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

安灼拉退出論壇，打開推特，首先看見古費拉克轉發的新聞評論，接著是格朗泰爾轉發于連的專輯廣告。他順著推文點進于連‧索雷爾的主頁，平均半小時發一次推的于連有大半推文都是轉發格朗泰爾的推文，他的助學基金會網頁鍊接掛在個人簡介裡。安灼拉點進基金會網頁，才成立不滿整月的基金會已經給幾個圍璃葉城的低收家庭送出支援，運轉的挺不錯。安灼拉找到基金會的贊助頁面，捐出一筆，截下支付成功的信息，美圖掉他的銀行卡號，連同基金會的網址轉發到他的推特，然後回去添加關注于連。接下來安灼拉打開電腦，繼續讀文檔敲鍵盤，全然不理會他這一系列操作引起的賽博爆炸。

格朗泰爾比她自己預期的還要早回來。二月十五日的正午，格朗泰爾打開公寓門，拖著登機箱進屋，蹬掉鞋，把自己摔進沙發單人座。

「星期天好，大R，」弗以伊說，「我是來開會的，這就走了。」

「不留下來陪我喝一杯?」格朗泰爾說。

「熱安在等我呢，」弗以伊笑道，「下回我們一起來陪妳。妳的事情都處理得怎麼樣?」

「別擔心，那是我要解決的。」格朗泰爾說，「這是什麼?」

「熱安新集子的樣書。」弗以伊說，「我先走了，領袖，回頭我找到詳細的統計再發給你。」

安灼拉送弗以伊出門下樓。早上他們跟其他國會青年開了個雲會議爭論讓難民裡可以工作的人口到大型工業工廠給自己謀生的可能性。安灼拉的電腦已經過熱，大有死機甚至燒起來的架勢，餐桌疊著幾大綑弗以伊帶來的法國境內大型工廠分類及其招募情況長條圖表。

格朗泰爾翻開熱安的書，來到紅色棉線停留的那一頁。安灼拉知道那頁的內容。拜訪過熱安後他不停忙碌，昨天晚上安灼拉決定暫停工作，改換睡前閱讀的材料，以免夜裡又夢見他在波旁宮接受他自己擔任質詢方的答辯。熱安的新集子採用一種視覺效果漂亮又不影響閱讀舒適的新字體，第一卷是散文，第二卷是詩。世界報藝文版最嚴苛的書評曾經評價閱讀熱安的作品像是與最好的朋友的閒談，既有青年輝煌的夢想，也有娓娓道來的爐邊夜話。昨夜，安灼拉正在讀詩。

** 我的生命中， **

** 愛人驟然闖入，如天使之音，如焰焰日光， **

** 生活嘎然而止，舊的世界結束，新的世界才正要開始! **

** 親愛的，帶我來到這境界的朋友啊! **

** 感謝您送我到諸神會飲，天堂門外 **

** 我在這嶄新世界自由翱翔，我的生命中， **

** 伊人如斯， **

** 只待愛人開口，我就全屬於祂! **

格朗泰爾的手指輕敲著紙頁，微笑，「如此美好(c'est si bon)。」

「妳想喝什麼?」安灼拉問，「吃過午餐沒有?」

「我不餓，」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉倒蘋果汁給她。格朗泰爾笑著搖搖頭，接過馬克杯。她穿著安灼拉母親贈的白色粗針毛線衣，似乎消瘦了點，她看上去還有些疲憊，藏在鬈髮下的眼睛綠瑩瑩的。那模樣像只柔軟、消瘦了點的小雪狐。

「我趁糟老頭子睡覺看過質詢會議了，」格朗泰爾說，「怎麼，你打算在三月前就搞出整部臨時法直接推行落實?」

「先別管那個，」安灼拉說，「妳現在該怎麼辦?」

「你不會想聽的。反正暫時沒事。」

「妳只要告訴我就好了。」

格朗泰爾看看他。

「法院對我不錯，保險能支付醫療費，戒酒課程的費用由政府補助，糟老頭子得用他自己的勞動工資賠付給商店，」她說，「我就每週給他打二十五歐當飯錢，如果我不想也可以不給。每個月有兩次通話的機會。」

「我很遺憾。」安灼拉說，「你父親還好嗎?」

「總之是還可以多活幾年，」格朗泰爾說，「這次我還聽你的，領袖，我沒有讓他繼續欺負我。」

安灼拉微笑著說，「我很高興聽見妳這麼說。」

「當女孩子真麻煩，我太過心軟，既不想理他又因為我不關心他犯抑鬱，」格朗泰爾挪開視線，「如果是塊木頭就好了，就可以對所有糟心事都沒有反應。」

「木頭不是對所有的事都沒有反應?」安灼拉說，「它對好事也不會有反應。」

「換個角度來看這也沒有不好，」格朗泰爾說，「少點風聲喧囂，多點清靜。」

「妳怎麼能知道那些喧囂在說什麼呢?」安灼拉問，「如果足夠的喧囂能把向日葵變回她原本的模樣?如果有足夠的風能吹走所有月桂葉讓達芙妮重新擁有生命?」

「我真是瞠目又結舌，你聽起來就像個戀愛中的傻寶寶。」格朗泰爾微笑，「你受了什麼刺激?還是被誰拋棄了?」

「我只是在想，」安灼拉說，「如果阿波羅知道向日葵的心思，他會不會求他父親把向日葵變回那個水裡的仙女，他會不會留在她身邊，他們會不會成為奧林匹亞最快樂的神靈。」

格朗泰爾低下頭，「就連愛洛斯與賽姬都差點被拆散，何況是阿波羅。」

「是啊，」安灼拉說，「但他們最後並沒有被拆散。愛洛斯找回他的心，他們還有整個永恆去享受有彼此陪伴的生命。」

格朗泰爾輕皺眉頭，笑著說，「也許。不過這樣的事不大可能發生在阿波羅身上。」

她放下杯子起身去拿登機箱。安灼拉叫住她，「大R。」

格朗泰爾握著登機箱拉桿，「領袖，你今天真的很不正常。」

安灼拉來到格朗泰爾面前，望著那對眼睛直到格朗泰爾不得不正眼看他。

「妳允許我這麼做嗎?」他問道。

格朗泰爾說，「做什麼?」

安灼拉牽住格朗泰爾的雙手，低頭親吻她，感覺就像在吻一朵花。太陽花莖掉落的綠葉化作乘著歌聲的翅膀，穿越梅恩便門，經過恆河的邊上，在神明居住的山頂自由飛翔。阿黛爾-可可‧格朗泰爾嘗起來像葡萄，戴奧尼索斯用手將其摘下，打了個響指，金葡萄就變成不朽的仙釀。

安灼拉親吻她，直到格朗泰爾做出回應。她也吻他，放開安灼拉的手好擁抱他。於是安灼拉擁抱到獨一無二的玫瑰，是紅色的，是白色的，是香檳般的蜜顏色。是世界上所有的顏色。西風送來四季流轉不息的芬芳，月桂樹褪去堅固的皮，在呼吸中又一次獲得生命。

格朗泰爾拂開安灼拉額角的碎髮，「我以為我們只能維持那樣到結束了。」

「我害怕對妳要求太多。我怕這些對你不公平。」安灼拉悄聲的回答。

「阿波羅，你這個傻瓜，」格朗泰爾低語，像清涼的流水，「我也是個傻瓜。我們兩個好傻。」

安灼拉擁抱他的那朵玫瑰，掌心順著肩線滑過臂膀，他把臉埋進毛線衣表層，嗅嗅那上面好聞的氣息，又一次親吻格朗泰爾的臉龐。

「我愛您(Je vous aime)，」他說，「如果您沒有感受到，是我的錯誤[2]。請原諒我。」

「再近一些，」格朗泰爾回答，「我信仰你。我愛你(Je t'aime)。向來如此，也總不改變。」

「摯愛，」安灼拉說，「若妳同意，我的未來是妳已描繪的軌跡(J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris)。」

格朗泰爾微笑著，握住安灼拉的手。

如果他們在外頭的街上，他們也許只會被視為巴黎再正常不過的一景，但是這樣的吻代表的是安灼拉的整個生命，格朗泰爾的整個生命，代表任何一個用心等待、夢想，並且尋找真正生命之路的人的生命[3]。

注:

[1]此神句出自《魂斷威尼斯》。上面使用的白臂、牛眼均是《伊里亞德》中荷馬形容女神赫拉的用語。

[2]其實這是玫瑰對小王子說的。

[3]此神仙美句來自《我在琵卓河畔哭泣》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #本來預計下章完結的但我有個極為可怕的想法


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迫害領袖!好像還迫害了古費小天使ᕕ ( ᐛ ) ᕗ

**Chapter 12**

事情就是這樣了。

為了避免奇怪的閒話，安灼拉丈量床架長寬高後決定上網買床墊，卻怎麼都找不到滿意的材質，材質好的尺寸又不對，所以安灼拉依然沒有床。

「你這樣，還不如睡地板。」格朗泰爾說，「反正你也經常這麼幹。」

安灼拉轉移話題，「與其這樣，更該換掉那兩個沙發。首先，由於它很難坐，我們基本不大使用它，另外，如果哪天有人來借宿一宿，至少可以在軟硬適中的沙發睡個好覺。」

「行吧，」格朗泰爾繼續畫著畫，說，「至少你也可以睡沙發。」

安灼拉坐在地毯，繼續敲鍵盤。這就是他們異常又穩妥的相處方式。ABC的朋友們不再隔三差五詢問他們的關係演變，卻經常用不可言喻的探測眼神瞟著他們兩個。對於二十一世紀有對象也有穩定收入的男性青年的日常生活，在座的各位ABC的朋友都比安灼拉更富有經驗。

「幸好還有三月十四日，」馬呂斯對安灼拉說，「這可以彌補你們錯過二月十四日的遺憾。」

「那是什麼日子?」安灼拉問道。

馬呂斯木著臉，「……請告訴我你不是認真的。」

安灼拉卻只有迷惑的份兒。若李慢吞吞地說，「典型的領袖。」

「安琪，」古費拉克說，「如果不是大R，你就是個不配脫單的智障。」

「你們別總是針對他。」格朗泰爾說，「除了新年、聖誕節還有國慶日，所有的節日都是形式主義，送些虛情假意的花束，點蠟燭，買新衣服，除了這些就沒別的花樣，幹嘛要把人生浪費在這些一年只有一次還得花五個月準備的儀式?」

「所以三月十四日到底是什麼日子?」

「二月十四日是正統情人節，傳統上是男孩給喜歡的女孩子告白送禮的日子，」公白飛說，「三月十四日是白色情人節，傳統上是收到禮物的小姐們，如果對追求她的人也有意思，就回贈禮物用來表示接受追求。如果我們谷歌下世界各國的相關習俗，一年裡我們就總共有十三個情人節。」

「這麼好。」熱安艷羨地說。弗以伊在他邊上製作漂亮的手工摺扇，這項曾經是他掙活命錢的技術活在二十一世紀成為業餘愛好。弗以伊做出來的摺扇都是特供給熱安的非賣品，卻總是有迷妹在社交帳號上嚎哭著想要擁有一只。

「幹嘛要這麼多情人節。」伽佛洛什說。

並肩坐著打聯機遊戲的巴阿雷和愛潘妮同時轉頭，同聲喝斥，「專心上你的網課!」

珂賽特提著禮物袋走進謬尚，拿出用粉紅色宣紙包裝，緞帶打著大亮片的禮盒給馬呂斯，還催促他拆開。馬呂斯拆了禮物，得到一只伯爵牌(Piaget)機械心手錶。

「今天不是什麼重要的日子呀。」馬呂斯沉浸在巨大的幸福，說道。

「不是，」珂賽特幸福甜蜜的笑著說，「可是我快樂。」

安灼拉轉向格朗泰爾。她正忙著梳理彩色毛線球，對安灼拉的眼神以搖頭作回應。ABC們見狀嘆了口氣。

「話又說回來，」熱安柔和地說，「領袖、大R，我父親說，樓上的公寓，你們想怎麼處置裝修都成，除非會影響到謬尚，他一概不過問。所以你們可以去逛宜家看沙發了。」

熱安的父親頂下整個謬尚的建築後，二樓公寓的房租全進了老普魯維爾先生的帳戶，很快又被流向各種公益組織。(說是整個建築，其實也只有三層樓，低價承租三樓倉庫的還是格朗泰爾)

古費拉克翻著手機，面露心疼的神情，很快又變成幸福的笑臉，說，「如果你們打算一直住樓上，你乾脆直接買下來不就完事兒，我就不理解你為什麼堅持給人繳房租。」

安灼拉用平靜的口吻說，「因為我要臉。」

古費拉克放下手機，「讓父母幫首付就是不要臉?安灼拉，你是不是想打架?」

「都是在交房貸的人了，」公白飛溫和地說，「別這麼孩子氣，小貓兒。」

「要不是你們把房買在市中心，」格朗泰爾理著毛線球說，「你們也能完全靠自己付首付再按月繳款買房的。」

「市中心離主宮醫院近，」古費拉克說，「這樣飛兒就不需要天天趕七點半出門塞車，你們懂個毛。」

公白飛用手托腮幫子，把眼角笑出了皺紋，同時擁有古費拉克和他們自己繳貸款買的房的喜悅全寫在皺紋裡。

博須埃摸著光亮的頭頂，面露嚮往，「我也好想買房。令人更洩氣的是我們當中出了個明明可以當有產布爾喬亞還自願過無產生活的怪人。」

「我覺得我現在住的很好。」安灼拉說。

「不許說領袖是布爾喬亞。」格朗泰爾則說。

ABC們見狀又嘆了口氣。

大部份的時間，安灼拉依舊像只滾輪上的金色倉鼠。他準點下班，離開寫字樓或盧森堡宮，回到二樓公寓繼續忙活，不是依靠無限續杯的咖啡熬過整夜就是疲倦的直接睡掉整晚。格朗泰爾在她的工作角，為春季聯合展覽坐準備。愛潘妮聯繫上願意讓她給她們拍攝身上刺青的客戶，借了藝廊工作間當攝影棚拍照。這次她們聯合展覽的場地在當代美術館的陰暗潮濕的廢棄倉庫，由於已經斷電，只能靠手電筒或小工作燈做照明。從另個角度來說也可看作讓觀眾對展覽內容沉浸式體驗的新奇手段。

「光看妳們的草圖就很使人難受，」熱安傷心地說。

「總得有人負責說一說使人難受的事，」格朗泰爾回答著，把更多毛線貼在糊滿膠水的帆布。這回愛潘妮也參加製作展品的工作，正在咖啡桌上用粗砂紙折磨瑞士刀，這柄刀的刀刃已經被其他更兇殘的東西砍的坑坑疤疤。她們這場聯合展覽已經開放預購門票，收入的一半將用於贊助家庭暴力受害者保護協會。

安灼拉則繼續為法蘭西的境外移入人民想辦法。整部臨時法內有幾章法條已經宣讀通過，發送到各省地政局推行落實，剩下的還在國會宣讀時程漫長的隊伍裡等待。一些保守派議員在會議上質疑，「您們到底想要怎麼樣?把被迫非法移入的外來者全部歸化成法國公民?把法國變成人道關懷共和基金會?」

「我們要的只是通過讓難民能在境內合法打工的有限條款，」安灼拉打開話筒，說道，「對難民起到協助的同時也能促進我們自己的產業發展。就算最後開放的合法工位只是少數，這些少數利益的極大化也將有利於法蘭西人民集體利益極大化。」

「您們這是把風車當成龍，」保守派又說，「您們親眼去看過那些貧民窟嗎?您們知道這些非法移民的原鄉工作歷史?您們能保證他們上崗後能停止聚眾生事?」

「這就是我們開放工位的同時也需要應徵者審查機制的原因。」安灼拉回答。

「而且您這話不講道理，」古費拉克也開了話筒，「如果您有把您手上那份申請稿翻到最後的附錄就能看見我們去難民聚落調查的紀錄，那還是彩色打印的。您知道彩色打印一張要多少錢嗎。」

附錄在申請稿最後的調查記錄共有三十二頁，除了國會青年員工們在聚落查看難民生活的照片，還有節選的訪問錄音逐字稿，以及居住環境緊鄰難民聚落的法國公民意見調查結果。另一部分調查紀錄照片發布他們的黨會官方推特，其中一張照片裡的安灼拉彎身鑽出穴居屋似的聚烯帳篷，弗以伊正好在附近，蹲在地上著手修復某個難民家庭的生火工具。另一張圖裡，古費拉克正在北城區公園打掃市容，手裡拿著臨時找到的大袋，裝滿他從草地撿起來的垃圾，由於沒注意到自己被拍照了導致整個人是模糊的。這兩張圖在所有紀錄照片中獲得最高的轉發量，評論區紛紛艾特保守派黨員，然後逐漸歪樓。

「什麼叫走入民間。看看 ABC 再看看您們自己。不行就別逼逼。」

「先別說國會，市議員裡有多少人能做到這個份上。」

「安灼拉說難民裡其實有很多在他們家鄉很牛的人。為他們感到難過。」

「不曉得阿布帝拉辛小哥現在在哪裡。如果能找到他來幫臨時法說話就好了。」

「我是北城區的居民，當我打開門看見一個古費拉克的時候我以為我在天堂 ! 」

「樓上 ! 忌妒使我質壁分離 ! 」

「所有的照片中，弗以伊都在給人修理東西。從火爐修理到帳篷再修理到拖鞋。他還會做扇子 ! 還會刺繡 ! 還會染布 ! 這是什麼寶藏男孩 ! 」

「心靈手巧弗以伊。想要一個這樣的男朋友。」

「我說個愛情故事， ABC 已經全部內部消化完成。」

「樓上禁止叫醒做夢的人 ( 但是跩狂炫組真的好好嗑 ! 」

「剛入坑，只認得神仙組和灑糖組，誰能幫我科普下跩狂炫組是誰 ? 」

「是最近官宣的巴阿雷和愛潘妮小姐姐。拳擊冠軍跟紋身藝術家的硬核戀愛。」

「剛入 ABC 坑的朋友們可以看這篇《扒一扒 ABC 的朋友們》，還有《盤點校友組互懟史》。」

「私貨分享，《文藝組為什麼這麼甜》，《頭禿組心理學》，《勵志組是怎麼練成的》。」

「同剛入坑，才學到文藝組是熱安弗以伊，請問勵志組又是誰 ? 」

「是 ABC 中最像正常人的馬呂斯跟珂賽特，馬呂斯泡到法國首富的女兒的過程是教科書等級的勵志。」

「突然想到博須埃說他頭會禿都是因為擔心若李神經衰弱害的哈哈哈哈哈。」

「我也分享個珍藏多年(並沒有 的帖，《神仙組愛情故事》。內有大量高清美顏，好像前兩天還更新最近的圖。」

「想分享樓上的寶藏給大 R 小姐姐的知名迷弟。 @ 于連」

「樓上太過份了 ! 啊 ! 一起逛宜家的小哥哥小姐姐太過美好 ! 」

然而安灼拉已經養成坐在地上看電腦的習慣，就算換了新沙發也沒有改回來。他們去宜家找新沙發的圖在網上流竄，被安灼拉的父母無條件進位式理解成別的意思，導致他們才回到家就被他母親的視頻通話纏住，花了整個鐘頭才解釋清楚，格朗泰爾調好的顏料就這樣在碗裡乾涸。

「好吧，如果你們覺得那間公寓足夠住，我們也沒什麼意見，」母親說，「好好照顧你們彼此，要照顧好自己，可可，喝酒要適度，安琪，要盯好她。」

安灼拉還沒有機會說話，他父親也說，「你媽媽說的有道理，兒子，你得好好照顧阿黛爾。你是個法國人，不要把時間都花在工作。」

於是，安灼拉把電腦帶進藝廊工作間，坐在不會干擾人的角落敲鍵盤，格朗泰爾支起幾幅同系列的油畫半成品，重新調好顏料。那些油畫先是被畫上深淺不等的灰暗顏色，格朗泰爾等底色乾燥，往帆布涂膠水好貼毛線。正確地說，格朗泰爾把彩色毛線打溼，滾過工作間落滿藝術材料碎屑的地板，然後扔反手球般把毛線甩在帆布，製造出更加髒亂的畫面，接著她拿起油漆刷蘸顏料，大面積卻沒有規律地刷在已經夠亂的油畫。工作間的桌上站著排用毛線鐵絲等物纏成的小人，格朗泰爾給小人拗出各種違反物理原則的造型，拿起被砂紙磨壞的瑞士刀捅進其中一只小人的頭。工作間還有箱弗以伊幫忙從玩具工廠拿來的瑕疵品，前些天安灼拉回到謬尚，繞進藝廊，看見格朗泰爾拿美工刀割開洋娃娃的四肢，愛潘妮舉著鐵鎚砸爛立體娃娃屋裡的陳設。美貌的洋娃娃看上去全都泡過洗畫筆的水，污漬乾在娃娃身上變成青斑，現在又被斷了手腳，視覺上很能夠引起不適。

格朗泰爾打開被砸爛的娃娃屋，拿出一盒起先很可能是被她喝空的酒瓶的碎玻璃，把玻璃渣子黏在差不多沒型了的迷你浴室。

「以前，是我媽媽叫我阿黛爾，可可是我爸爸叫的。」格朗泰爾突然說，「你的爸爸媽媽正好跟他們相反。」

安灼拉停止敲鍵盤，抬頭說道，「如果妳不喜歡他們這樣－」

「不，」格朗泰爾說，「這挺好的，有人能叫我們的名字，或是小名。」

安灼拉問，「妳有沒有想過重新連繫妳母親?」

格朗泰爾搖搖頭。

「我知道她離開的理由，我也接受她想逃跑，」她說，「從她沒有對監護權判決提出抗議那會，我就知道我只能靠自己了。」

安灼拉希望格朗泰爾能別帶著無所謂的微笑說這些話。格朗泰爾不抱怨也不談論她的父母，當她偶然提起這些，安灼拉聽著，只感覺心裡給堵的發疼。

「然後，我們都回到巴黎，重新聚集在謬尚，」格朗泰爾微笑著又說，「然後，有天我打開門，有兩個可愛的爸爸媽媽，不由分說就對我說，歡迎!」

那還是不到四個月前的事。現在安灼拉的雙親每隔幾天就打來找他們煲電話粥。

對於他父母同格朗泰爾建立起良好的關係，安灼拉感到很高興。

「他們是你爸媽，」格朗泰爾回答，「不論如何我都會喜歡上他們。領袖，過來幫我看下效果。」

安灼拉闔上電腦過去看。格朗泰爾黏好玻璃渣子，關掉工作間的燈，打開手電筒找了個斜角度照在她的作品。被搞得稀爛的娃娃屋在那一小撮燈光下看著又更引起抑鬱了。格朗泰爾就著手電筒照明修改細節，重新打開電燈。安灼拉又去工作桌看被那些被摧殘過的悲慘小人。他們沒有談論這些展品的靈感源頭，當安灼拉看見格朗泰爾畫在素描本的草圖，他就都知道了。

他只有說，「如果妳覺得需要幫助，一定要說出來。一定要告訴我。」

格朗泰爾用大透明罩子罩住娃娃屋，笑著說，「我已經得到很多幫助了。」

「什麼時候?」

「你一直都在這裡呀。」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉說，「不。我做的不夠。」

「對我來說很足夠了。」

安灼拉走過去。格朗泰爾接受了這個擁抱。安灼拉握住她有疤的手腕，水到渠成地有了新的想法。

「可可。」他說。

格朗泰爾把頭靠在安灼拉的胸口，抱巨型泰迪熊似地抱住他，「禁止這樣叫我。」

幾天後安灼拉把他新完成的法案大綱寄給古費拉克，又打印出一份給他。

「我不能拒絕，對不對。」古費拉克說這話使用的並不是問句。

安灼拉糾正，「我希望你不要拒絕。」

「一回事。」古費拉克帶著三觀盡碎的表情說，「我早該料到的。當飛兒載回整車子外科驗傷報告還讀個通霄的時候就該料到。」

安灼拉有些意外，「我以為他會告訴你。」

「安灼拉，」古費拉克問道，「你真的要在我們還沒給難民臨時法整出個頭緒前就開始新的申請?」

「這個不能等。」安灼拉說，「而且，我查過了，要修改的規章只有大約四本，我們蒐集過去五年的案件，算出量刑比例，社會局那邊也能查到追蹤紀錄，你知道嗎，家庭暴力的罪犯有百分之九十三都是累犯。這是有驗傷紀錄佐證的實數，還沒算到沒有通報的或是言語暴力案件。我認為這很足夠把家暴罪等修正為二級罪。」

「行。我加入。」古費拉克嘆了口氣，「這都二十一世紀了，我怎麼還管不住我自己呢。」

「你管的住自己，我們能有1832年?」安灼拉反問。

「領袖，求求了，別瞎說大實話。」

他們佔據公用咖啡機前面的地兒說小話，後面排隊的人因此站著陷入昏睡。安灼拉端起裝滿的杯子(他今天的第二杯)，走進會議間。對於這樣的行為，若李經常表示焦慮。按照若李的理論，安灼拉或格朗泰爾必有一人會在未來的某天把自己用咖啡因或酒精毒死。

「戒酒也不是不可以，雖然我不能保證戒乾淨，畢竟啤酒不算酒，」格朗泰爾說，「只要你戒掉工作，我就戒酒。」

安灼拉飛快地打字，文法檢查系統幾乎跟不上字句出現的字數，「放正經點。」

「冰箱裡沒有蘋果了。」

「我明天去超市。」

「滅菌洗手液也差不多見底了，要把罐子反過來倒。」

「明天一起買。」

格朗泰爾把愈發冰冷的外賣盒放在安灼拉的書架空位。安灼拉還在地鐵上就收到最新版本的兒少難民數量統計。國會青年員工裡有人寫出一個程式，同步到所有相關單位的資料庫好讓他們能隨時掌握難民安置的新消息。關於是否要開設臨時學校收納這些連基本溝通都成問題的孩子，這些由兩個自由派政黨員工組成的青年們已經頭大了好幾週。安灼拉在地鐵上瀏覽完新的資料，發出會議通知，一回家就在他的臥室開電腦工作，除了下樓去取外賣機本沒有移動過。

負責跟教育局聯繫的同事發來他們那邊的新進度，安灼拉點開檔案，思考著要不要再安排幾趟實地調查。過了約二十分鐘，他反應過來，抬頭發現格朗泰爾坐在他只有棉被的床上看他。

「晚上好，安灼拉公民。」格朗泰爾說。那樣平靜的神情使安灼拉真正意義的心虛起來。

他放下電腦，更加心虛地說，「再一會兒就好了。」

「你到底幹嘛這麼熱衷這些東西?就算成功了就一定能按照你的目標實施?你不怕底下有人摸魚?」格朗泰爾問道，「而且，難民也不會因為你推了這個臨時法就停止進入法國，他們甚至不會感謝你哩，你這麼做有什麼意義?」

「如果我們不做這些，」安灼拉說，「又有誰會來做呢?」

「你聽起來跟十九世紀那個版本的你一模一樣。」

「我是認真的，」安灼拉又說，「如果可以同時管理好外來人口也保障我們的公民安全，為什麼不做?如果未來法蘭西還要接納更多難民，我們就更該再事情發生之前就把我們能做的都準備好。」

格朗泰爾說，「你這樣的共和精神有時就是個詛咒。」

「妳才不是真的這麼想。」安灼拉說。

「不，」格朗泰爾說，「我不是。」

然後她側邊倒下去，隔著棉被撞到床架，抱著頭發出痛苦的聲音。安灼拉推開他擱在地板的電腦去看她。這下撞的可不輕，格朗泰爾疼出淚花，蜷起來縮在安灼拉身上。

「我們去外頭吧，」安灼拉說完，摸摸格朗泰爾撞到的地方，那裡腫了一小塊。

「我怎麼就攤上你這種沉迷工作又沒有床的人，」格朗泰爾說，「阿波羅，我愛你，可你就是個沒有生活的奇葩。」

安灼拉能怎麼辦呢，只能反覆道歉了。然而格朗泰爾並不受用這些道歉，為了使他閉嘴，格朗泰爾扳下他的頭吻他。

安灼拉兩手撐著床架，幾乎半個身板也倒在床上。格朗泰爾的手指插進他的頭髮，他們分開時安灼拉把重心放在左手，舉起右手也去按著格朗泰爾的後頸，他們親吻到安灼拉失去平衡，同時摔進他用來假裝床墊的厚棉被，然後繼續吻。格朗泰爾被壓在下面，按道理情況會變得尷尬，但安灼拉沒心思管那些，他意識到起先止於淺嚐的親吻已經變成溫暖、連續不斷的，雙方都無限熱衷且沉迷的擁吻。格朗泰爾拉掉安灼拉的領帶，解開襯衫鈕釦，安灼拉卻想先解皮帶，沒有開暖氣的臥室溫度正在迅速增高。事態已經非常明朗，夜間加班是不可能的了。格朗泰爾的毛線衣就友善的多，毛線裹著的是比衣物更加柔軟的身軀，只消再去掉保暖襯衣就能完全擁有。這可是個革/命性的想法，在僅存的理智斷線前一秒鐘，安灼拉喊了暫停。

「就一分鐘，」他大聲地說。他甚至不知道自己為什麼要大聲說話。他伸手構到簡易床邊櫃的抽屜，拉開來，花了超過一分鐘的時間把他去年聖誕節收到的奇怪大禮盒弄出櫥櫃。現在禮盒的內容物就不那麼令人不忍直視了，它們只是些漂亮的莫蘭迪色小玩意兒和成打五顏六色錫箔紙包裝的，標示著不同口味的東西。

格朗泰爾看著大禮盒，笑容逐漸冷卻，「你為什麼有我去年的生日禮物同款禮盒?」

「這是去年聖誕節的交換禮物，」安灼拉說。他們看看彼此，對上了所有線索。

「不准說出那個名字。」格朗泰爾說。

「妳房間還是我房間?」安灼拉問。

「你為什麼還要問。」格朗泰爾說。

於是他們爬起來，從禮盒隨手抓了把套子，安灼拉抱起格朗泰爾的同時，他的工作手機響了。

「聽著，我把社會局給的累犯名單寄你郵箱了，」古費拉克說，「還有－」

「我現在沒空，」安灼拉說，「還有，你就是個混蛋。」

格朗泰爾大笑。安灼拉扔開手機，把他真正的生活重心攔腰抱起來，他們繼續親吻彼此，摔出這間沒有床的臥室，跌進有床的那間

**TBC**

** 朋友抽菸嗎 **

格朗泰爾的臥室比安灼拉的大，沒有桌子，只有一個衣櫥，一座小書櫃，剩下的地界全是她工作要用的東西。乾淨的帆布、棉紙、成套畫筆，各類顏料。安灼拉挪動著往左邊靠，格朗泰爾枕著手，臉上泛著紅，藏在頭髮下的眼睛還有些水汽。安灼拉拂開那綹亂糟糟的鬈髮，把親吻落在格朗泰爾的額角。他們窩在舒適的單人床裡。

「你喜歡嗎?」格朗泰爾露出微笑，用耳語的音量問。

安灼拉又一次感覺臉上著火。他點點頭。

格朗泰爾笑著說，「希望我沒有讓你失望。」

「妳沒有。」安灼拉也耳語，「－妳好極了。」

「別說了，安琪好孩子，我要臉紅啦。」

安灼拉低頭吻她，感覺像親吻一朵盛開的花。花兒唱著歌，最簡單的呼吸也是古老歌謠的動人旋律。

格朗泰爾用手背碰碰安灼拉的顴骨，想了想，又說，「阿波羅，我想弄清楚一件事。」

「什麼?」安灼拉說。

「你是真的從來沒有－」格朗泰爾說，「我是說，十九世紀那會也沒有－」

安灼拉感覺臉上更燒了，他挪開視線，「妳早就知道答案了。」

「我知道。我只是想確認。」格朗泰爾忍著笑，說，「好吧，至少這回你沒有錯過任何好事。算上1832年，你差點錯過兩個億呢。」

為了表示報復，安灼拉湊過去，悄聲說道，「可可。」

「閉嘴。」

但是她笑了。她笑的時候會露出幾顆牙齒，眉眼發亮，就像溫柔的母狼，也像魔法鋼琴，輕柔的笑聲是鋼琴美妙的音階。

「話又說回來，」安灼拉說，「我在想，如果我們能從難民的原籍國家聘能說外語的教師過來－」

格朗泰爾的笑容消失了。

她捲起床單，翻身背對安灼拉，說，「我要睡覺了。」

安灼拉說，「我還沒說完。」

「我要睡了，」格朗泰爾說，「你去拯救世界吧。」

「大寫的R。」

「反正現在有新的沙發，你可以睡在那裡，」格朗泰爾說，「睡過還可以寫個測評。」

安灼拉逮住格朗泰爾，扯開床單，翻個身又跨在她身上。


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝所有沒被設定雷到並讀完這篇OOC小破文的公民!

**Epilogue. Et la vie continue......**

**BGM** **是好文明:[ZAZ- La Vie en Rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A_lOwSnS8c)**

公白飛對著他平板裡的迷惑標題搖頭。

「親愛的，來看這個，」

他舉起平板好讓古費拉克湊過來看。輪休日的公白飛反而起的比工作日早，這樣他就能夠多享有四十分鐘與古費拉克一起吃早飯看新聞的快樂。

「《ABC的老年組》?什麼玩意兒。」古費拉克皺著眉頭說完，轉回烤箱前盯梢他們的烘餅。這曼恩大道最鬆軟也最有味道的烘餅店的名片是格朗泰爾給的。

公白飛端著咖啡，用溫和的聲音聲情並茂讀出晨間新聞內容，

「法國首富割風先生與其老親家吉諾曼先生集資，將於巴黎城外興建難民收容所。購地案由地產律師賴格爾先生全權主持。割風先生表示，收容所將完全使用里昂雲石綠能企業的環保建材，也採取綠能科技維繫能源；普羅旺斯的紅坎肩有機食品農莊將為難民提供食品。法蘭西傳統產業保護協會會長弗以伊先生表示協會將於收容所指導難民製作手工產品為謀生辦法。里昂賽馬協會董事長德‧古費拉克伯爵先生也將捐出部分祖產封地用以興建具有醫療站功能的收容所，以備來日難民向南方疏散。醫療站的建構由里昂市立醫院院長維克多‧公白飛博士還有四翼醫療研發中心的擁有者若李醫生夫婦合作規劃。德‧古費拉克伯爵夫人與其好友，里昂教育局次長嘉柏麗爾‧安灼拉夫人以及里昂大學哲學院長阿黛爾‧公白飛博士成立新基金會，目前正在招募服務團隊協助安置保護難民婦女。招募詳情請見下方外鍊。據悉，割風先生的投資人另有出版業龍頭普魯維爾先生。」

公白飛念完這整大串，放下平板，說，「他們一個字都沒有告訴我們?」

「我不知道該從哪兒開始槽，」古費拉克咬著烘餅說道，「是老傢伙背著我們搞事情還一聲不吭，還是是誰下的老年組這種糟透了的標題。」

「我希望他們改改用詞，」公白飛嘆著氣說，「老先生們都還覺得自己能組隊踢法甲呢。況且他們也沒有那麼老。」

顯然其他晨間新聞讀者也向世界報反映了同樣的問題。公白飛吃著烘餅，隨手刷新頁面，新聞標題在短暫的幾分鐘內已經變成《ABC的父母愛情》。

「這也沒有比較好啊。」古費拉克說。

「等會兒你見到安琪也問問他知不知道，」公白飛說，「我懷疑他們背著我們暗地謀劃這些事有很長的時間了。」

古費拉克看了眼手錶，差點兒蹦起來。

「我得走了，飛兒，你慢慢準備，」他說，「我一點之前就回來。」

他穿上外套，抓起塞滿到隨時有從縫線裂開的危險的包，吻了公白飛一下，才邁出半步又被拉回去。公白飛還拿著平板，放下咖啡杯，用空出來的手揉揉古費拉克的頭髮。他們早晨的親吻是瑰夏咖啡味兒的[1]。等到公白飛心滿意足地放手，古費拉克露出了不想離家去工作的表情。

「走穩了，別飄。」公白飛整理好古費拉克的領子，微笑著說，「也不可以開快車。」

古費拉克飄出他們位於市中心，目前正在繳房貸的新屋子，飄上他的車駛到黨會的寫字樓，再飄進辦公室，遇見正在給大伙兒整理會議要用的檔案簿的安灼拉。

「你知道我們被老父親們擺了一道沒有?」

「剛才知道了，我發了消息問我父母，」安灼拉說，「我想他們會有個合理的解釋。早安，拉希德。」

拉希德到座位放好他的東西，接過整疊檔案簿，安灼拉又拿出一張硬紙殼子套著的搖滾專輯，放在檔案簿頂端。這使的拉希德在辦公室的所有青年同事面前放聲嚎啕，「啊!安灼拉!您是最好的領導!我永遠為您效勞!」

那張專輯的封面絕對有資格獲得封面藝術設計獎(如果有這種獎項的話)，斗大的燙金標題《榮耀向誰俯首》下邊，有個用黑色簽字筆寫成的R字母。

安灼拉神情平靜，繼續整理他桌上的文件，「嚎夠了就去會議室。」

拉希德把檔案簿抱進會議間，還把專輯展示在桌上，好些個人也跑進去觀賞那張獲得藝術家簽名的新專輯。古費拉克卻感覺不太對勁。

「那不是大R的筆跡，對吧，」他放低音量問道，「看起來很像，但絕對不是大R的字。我們認識了兩百年，你們所有人的簽名，我都認的清楚。」

「當然不是，」安灼拉拿起電腦，繼續平靜地說，「這話我只對你說，我不想掃他們的興[2]。那是我簽的。」

這個意思就是，昨天拉希德鄭重懇切交給安灼拉的新專輯根本沒有落進格朗泰手裡過。說不定它就在安灼拉的包躺了一宿，今天早晨才被寫上偽造的簽名。古費拉克聽了也並不吃驚，拿起工作用的平板，在安灼拉之後進入會議間。

「你們不能同時休下午假，」又是輪到做會議紀錄的塞戈萊娜說，「一下少了兩個領導，我們會陷入混亂的。」

「你們不會，」安灼拉說，「下午的會議給我們做個錄音，如果社會局或警政署有新的東西過來也發給我。如果有需要，晚上我們再線上討論。」

古費拉克把平板連上會議室的藍芽，在投影屏播放有關難民疏散動線的簡報，國會的青年員工們安靜下來，開始會議。

他們把去年累積的休假挪用幾個鐘頭到今天下午的原因是今天正好是熱安的新集子發表會，ABC的朋友們照例預訂全體出席。如果算上熱安從大學就開始發表的作品，這本集子還是頗具有紀念性的第十本。因此，安灼拉和古費拉克在正午十二點準時離開寫字樓，摸出各自的個人手機發消息，ABC的朋友們的群有近百個他們早上沒有參與的群聊消息。

「晚點見啦，安琪，」古費拉克說，「說實話，我還是很不理解你為什麼就非要擠地鐵不可。」

他坐上清洗保養的光亮的帕娜美拉，發動引擎衝進馬路。安灼拉則走進地鐵站搭車到商業區。事實上安灼拉有車－並且是他靠自己的工資買的，目前停在聖米歇爾廣場的外圍－只是從他停止接受父親的支援開始他就已習慣提早出門搭地鐵；另外，如果格朗泰爾比起坐汽車更喜歡透過地鐵車窗的倒影觀察各種各樣的人類行為，安灼拉就更看不出不搭地鐵的理由了。

三月十四日的天氣不錯，風的溫度依然沒有升高的跡象，至少天空是晴朗的藍色。安灼拉才出地鐵站就看見格朗泰爾在對面的人行道，正在觀察商業區路燈燈座的銅鏽。格朗泰爾的早上給用在當代美術館潮濕陰暗的廢棄倉庫布置展覽現場，愛潘妮問美術館借來除濕機，抽調空氣裡過多的水份好保護她們的作品。她們專心地工作，巴阿雷則在美術館外，看守愛潘妮新買的重型機車的同時，趴在他自己那部漆成國旗顏色的重機上玩兒不知道誰給他下的小公主換裝遊戲。

安灼拉在等待綠燈的空檔直接打給格朗泰爾，綠燈一來就小跑過斑馬線。格朗泰爾在原地等待他。他們計畫在商業區找個館子吃點東西，再去新書發表會所在的書店。從其他地方午休離開單位的人湧進商業區，經過他們的路人像發現什麼驚人的東西那樣猛地回頭多看幾眼，又轉回去跟他們的同伴說話。安灼拉來到格朗泰爾身邊，她穿著墨綠色的衣服，鼻樑顴骨上有點亮晶晶的東西，眼睛也因為露出笑容而彎成兩道綠瑩瑩的月牙；當然那也可能是西班牙山賊的大馬士革彎刀，只消一擊就足夠取走安灼拉那顆又喝醉了在怦怦跳的心。他來到格朗泰爾身邊，撥開被風吹到她臉上的鬈髮，就勢低頭親吻她。對於他終於願意做點正常法蘭西青年會做的事，安灼拉的雙親以及其他ABC們都表示了欣慰。格朗泰爾身上有股好聞的氣味，是給年份足夠的紅酒浸透了的玫瑰。

「等等推上就要開始說閒話了。」格朗泰爾說這話的當兒，手也沒有放開安灼拉。

「反正關於我們的閒話也沒少過。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾說，「這倒是。走吧，阿波羅。」

所以他們吃午餐的時候有人就開始給ABC的朋友們的群扔畫過重點的截屏了。一早弗以伊發推宣布他將會在新書發表會上打卡並發表感想的推特用戶裡抽出兩人，免費贈送熱安的集子一本，再附贈他製作的手工摺扇，整個文藝圈子瘋狂轉發這則消息，好像轉發次數夠多就能被抽中似的。果然有路人偷拍到人行道上的安灼拉與格朗泰爾，在他們用哭喊體轉發過弗以伊的推文後又用尖叫體連發數篇帶圖小作文，歇斯底里的聲音幾乎溢出手機屏木。

「新書發表會之後還有春季聯合展覽!!!ABC坑的朋友們過年啦!!!!求弗以伊抽我!!!!」

「樓上滾開，摺扇跟集子都是我的!」

「求問帶雛菊盆栽去發表會送給熱安能不能直接獲得弗以伊牌摺扇?」

「今天又是ABC全員同框!衣品過高預警!顏值暴擊預警!智商輾壓預警!」

「甜到蛀牙預警!不!我的牙已經沒了!啊!神仙組營業起來好香!」

「神仙組最近基本業績巔峰!太香了!為什麼有人能把日常生活過成藝術電影!」

「因為那是大R小姐姐。小姐姐笑起來我直接斃命!太撩了太撩了太撩了!」

「想被小姐姐抱抱!更想被小哥哥親一口!我卑微自閉!求親一口就好!」

「他們那是在路邊!路邊!路邊!以前都不知道安灼拉這麼會!我又好了!」

「ABC的定場詩：神生贏家安灼拉，不娶何撩是大R。專業寵粉有古費，純情惡魔巴阿雷。」

「樓上的姊妹忘記了夢中情醫治病組!任何不喜歡ABC的都請去主宮醫院看腦科!或是去第六大學讓若李問診!」

「翅膀學長良心義診，包百病纏身(大霧」

「對了!有朋友讀過早上那篇《ABC的父母愛情》嗎!全部都是神仙父母!」

「期中考題：是爸媽們教出這麼好的ABC，還是這麼好的ABC影響爸媽們?」

熱安看到送盆栽的推文，在發表會上公開尋找該帳號的擁有者，並且找到了。那名無比好運的粉如願獲得集子還有摺扇，附贈它們的作者的擁抱，發表會油管直播下的評論炸了一波。當熱安答應觀眾請求為大家朗讀幾段他的作品，評論區再度炸成詩情畫意的煙花。

安灼拉聽著那些優美的字句，感覺如同跟最好的朋友在爐火邊暢談。他轉頭去瞧他最好的朋友，格朗泰爾也瞧瞧他，然後他們把視線挪回讀著詩的熱安身上。

距離下次ABC的朋友們全員公開同框的時間並不遠。聯合展覽只剩不到幾天就要開幕，吃撐了的飯圈天天都有新的小論文出現。當他們回到謬尚二樓，ABC的朋友們的群已經多了幾條新集子閱讀感想的論壇外鍊。格朗泰爾戳開某條外鍊卻無法加載，安灼拉檢查過工作手機的消息，打了回覆也發不出去。片刻後工務局又給聖米歇爾廣場的居民發來電子語音通知，由於定期電路維護工程出現問題，整個區會斷網到明天中午，對此工務局深感抱歉。

「與其為了不一定能通過，你把自己熬死也沒有加班費的法案輪軸轉，你更應該對這些影響人民日常剛需的問題做些處理。」格朗泰爾說。

工作進度遭受影響的安灼拉被說服了。他打電話給古費拉克告知聖米歇爾廣場的困境，讓他幫忙看下午他們沒有參加的會議紀錄。古費拉克答應下來，但是嚴正拒絕晚上跟同事們開會。接下來，安灼拉打開電腦敲鍵盤，寫出差點破萬字的申訴信，闡述工程出現錯誤隱藏的員工訓練問題，藉此引申到不良的公共員工訓練對普通公民生命財產安全的潛在危機，又說明這類無預警斷網對經常需要加班的青年工作者造成的困擾，最後以措辭冷靜又令人不能拒絕的公務工程品質改善請求作結。

斷網使安灼拉只能等到明天，用辦公室的wifi發郵件到工務局。他按下存檔鍵，他的電腦由於長年過度運轉，在安灼拉點擊存檔鍵後出現指令沒有反應的提醒。又過去幾秒，電腦發出一聲疲憊的嘆息，屏幕上的文字消失，只剩下黑暗。換句話說，他的電腦死透了。這篇申訴信不僅沒有備份到雲端也沒有存檔。

安灼拉瞪著他從大學入學用到現在的電腦，幾乎無法接受電腦猝死的事實。他所有的工作可都是依靠這台偉大的共和國無機體公民完成的。

「輪軸轉的結果，看見沒有，」格朗泰爾端著平板玩她安裝後就沒有用過的電繪功能，說，「安琪好孩子，你得感謝它，它用它的生命給你上了一課。」

「我要出去買電腦，」安灼拉從地毯爬起來，說，「要不要一起來?」

「好呀。」格朗泰爾說，「我還真得再出趟門。這週還沒有給糟老頭子打飯錢呢。」

於是安灼拉把電腦帶回臥室，準備明天午休時間送修，也許能搶救下申訴信。他把皮夾放進假日出門用的背包，拎起包回到客廳。現在安灼拉不睡這間沒有床的臥室，他只在這裡熬夜工作，然後抵抗疲倦爬去對門有床的那間(格朗泰爾在網上找到令她滿意的新床墊了)睡覺。有時他提早結束工作好做別的事(大部分也都與格朗泰爾有關係)，隔天起床卻感覺比整晚沒睡還累。他還得分出時間給ABC的朋友們的聚會。不過對於這樣的生活，安灼拉感到非常滿意。

安灼拉回到客廳，格朗泰爾拿著澆花用的杯子站在窗邊看盆栽。嚴格說來那不是個杯子，是一個起先格朗泰爾想收著當備用材料的，顏色特好看的少見酒類的酒瓶。酒瓶被失手砸在地上，瓶頸碎成渣子，幸虧下半截瓶身沒事，格朗泰爾把玻璃邊緣磨平，變成可用的容器，拿來給盆栽澆水。

「快過來看，領袖，」她說，「他們終於醒了。」

安灼拉過去看。他推開窗子，低矮的香草盆栽在風中散發著不明顯的清香。安灼拉輕輕靠著格朗泰爾，順著她的手指方向觀察。

春天到了，萬物復甦，又是植物們向著陽光瘋長的季節。那截巴西木種活後生長出來的枝子冒上幾只綠色的芽，探頭探腦望著旁邊的玫瑰。各色玫瑰掉了滿窗台落葉，生出新的花苞。

注:

[1] Geisha coffee，音譯為瑰夏咖啡，也有意譯為藝妓咖啡，具有花香還有熱帶水果香氣，產於衣索比亞，是目前世界上最高價的豆種。 當rich young boys真的好好

[2]原著裡這是古費對領袖說的話。

**C'est une bonne fin**


End file.
